Ficgelion
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Homenaje para todos los autores y para "Jojolion". Una historia en donde se ven involucrados todos en diversos asuntos: Un joven que aparece sin memoria, romances, dramas, historias por contar y demás. No se lo vayan a perder. Todos los derechos reservados y el objetivo es solo entretener. Clasificación "T" por violencia y otros temas fuertes.
1. Chapter 1

**Lo que verán aquí será un "Prototipo" del proyecto que estoy pensando trabajar para el mes de Marzo o que incluso lo haga para finales de Febrero, será un homenaje al manga "Jojolion" de "Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure" y que involucra a personajes de TLH como a los autores de diversos fics. Todos los derechos reservados para cada uno de ellos.**

 **El objetivo es solo entretener.**

* * *

 **Ficgelion**

 **Prólogo:** El sonido de un trueno que desgarraba el aire anunciando la llegada de la tormenta aquella madrugada, la cual caía sobre la Ciudad de Royal Woods, daba por finalizada la espera, ya que pronto comenzaron a caer las primeras gotas que humedecieron el piso y de ahí el ambiente cambiaba en pocos minutos. ¿Cuánto podía pasar? ¿Segundos o minutos?. Nadie lo sabía, ya que comenzó de improvisto a llover, las noticias decían que solamente sería un pequeño chaparrón pero fue al contrario, llovió sin parar durante toda la madrugada y a la mañana aún continuaba con la misma intensidad.

\- Qué clima de mierda.- Dijo un joven de cabellos negros y ojos café, era de Paraguay y observaba cómo el tiempo le causaba molestias, ya que pasaban del calor al frío, además de arruinarle la salida con sus amigos.

\- No te quejes por la lluvia, Guardián, hace bien para relajarse y aleja el calor.- Dijo, en defensa de aquella situación, AnonimousReader98, quien había tenido una noche tranquila y se despertó con buenas energías.

\- Para ti es fácil decirlo, agh, como odio estar resfriado por esta porquería.- Se quejó chico de Paraguay, quien tomaba un pañuelo para soplarse la nariz y tratar de aliviar ese malestar que tenía.

\- Jejeje, parece que tienes la nariz tapada, toma.- Entregó el argentino a su amigo un té para que se recuperara.

* * *

Mientras que el tiempo no parecía mejorar por nada en Royal Woods, un auto avanzaba por la ruta casi desierta, ya que con la lluvia, la gente prefería no salir afuera de la ciudad y evitar inconvenientes con los accidentes y demoras, salvo por unos muy pocos, se podía apreciar un coche negro, el cual tenía adentro a tres personas, dos varones y una chica, el primero conducía, el otro estaba en el asiento delantero y la última se encontraba dibujando el paisaje en su cuaderno.

\- Esta radio que no pasa nada bueno, siempre con temas como "Despacito", pura basura, Dios.- Protestó el chico de cabellos castaños, quien sintonizaba las diversas emisoras pero no obtenía lo que buscaba.

\- Ten cuidado con la radio, se llega a dañar, me matan.- Le advirtió su compañero, peli negro, quien estaba ocupado con unas ideas en mente para su próximo fanfiction.

\- ¿O si no qué me vas a hacer, Banghg? Jejeje, ¿vas a traumarme de nuevo?.- Preguntó el castaño, quien ya tenía pensado sacar la "Artillería Pesada".- Si quieres te cuento quién se muere en el manga de "Stardust Crusaders" y es...- Justo en aquellos momentos, el muchacho recibió un fuerte golpe por parte de una revista enrollada, dándole en la nuca y causando que se detuviera.

\- ¿Y si mejor te digo que en mi próximo proyecto pienso destruir a Lincoln más en lo emocional? ¿Qué te parece?.- Preguntó Banghg con una sonrisa siniestra, la cual causó que la chica se detuviera y se protegiera con su libreta.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡NO, NO SE MATEN!.- Rogó la peli celeste.

\- ¡¿Viste lo que hiciste?! ¡Asustaste a Reila!.- Exclamó Arokham, deteniendo el coche y abrazándola.

\- ¿Yo?. Pero si fuiste tú el que empezó con las bromas y luego me amenazaste con arruinarme el "Stardust Crusaders".- Apuntó Banghg, defendiéndose de aquella "ofensiva".

En ese momento, Reila se acomodó, sin salir del abrazo del peli castaño, el cual la protegía.

\- Chicos, chicos, ¿es necesario que se peleen por tonterías?. Si se pelearan por cosas más serias como el amor, ahí si les diría que están en lo correcto, ¡pero pelearse por un manga, ¡¿acaso tienen problemas en la cabeza?!.- Comenzó hablando con esa dulce voz, parecía un Ángel, hasta que mostraba su lado oscuro, ella podía ser amable, dulce, todo lo que quiera una persona, pero también era alguien que no había que jugarle una broma o hacerle la vida imposible.

Arokham y Banghg se abrazaron con fuerza, viendo a la chica que se calmaba al respecto, ahora volvió a la normalidad.

\- De acuerdo, hagamos esto: Yo busco los temas en la radio y no te digo quién se muere en el "Stardust Crusaders", mientras que tú no me traumas, ¿tregua?.- Puso el muchacho de Perú sus condiciones ante el argentino.

\- Trato.- Respondió Banghg, aceptando la oferta.

\- Awwwww, así me gusta.- Se alegró Reila, mientras que volvía el coche a ponerse en marcha.

* * *

En un café de la ciudad de Royal Woods, otro joven, también procedente del mismo país que Arokham, se encontraba desayunando tranquilo y leyendo un libro sobre la Historia de la "Guerra de los 30 Años", hasta que un rayo que cayó a tierra lo sacó de su lectura.

\- _"Vaya, se nota que hoy va a estar así todo el tiempo. Mejor tengo cuidado".-_ Pensó para sus adentros, cuando en ese momento, el chico se volteó, ya que sintió la presencia de una persona, la cual estaba una joven con una lapicera y papel en sus manos, temblando de la emoción al verlo.- ¿Sí? ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?.- Preguntó ante la chica de cabellos castaños, falda amarilla, camisa blanca con una rosa pegada en el lado derecho y zapatos, además de que podían verse sus frenos.

\- Usted...¿Usted es "El Caballero de las Antorchas?".- Preguntó la muchacha con emoción, la cual era contenida en su interior.

\- Sí, así es, mucho gusto.- Respondió con educación, estrechando su mano.

\- ¡AWWWWWWWWWW! ¡No lo puedo creer, mucho gusto, soy Luan Loud!.- Se presentó ella como si fuera de esas fanáticas extremas, hasta que se calmó, ya que parecía estar incomodando a la persona que tenía delante de ella.- Me gustó mucho su fic de _"Promesas"_ y _"Caminantes".-_ Felicitó la chica por los proyectos que había trabajado aquella persona.

\- Gracias, jeje, es un placer entretener a la gente y en especial a los protagonistas como ustedes. ¿Quieres mi autógrafo?.- Agradeció el joven, quien tomó aquella libreta y la lapicera, escribiendo su firma sobre el papel.

\- Una foto, por favor.- Pidió la chica también y se tomaron una selfie, quedando retratados para siempre ahí.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el hotel donde iba a dar un importante discurso ante las naciones del Mundo, el Señor Kennedy se hallaba listo, ya estaba vestido con un traje negro, camisa blanca, zapatos y corbata.

\- En cinco minutos deberá presentarse, Señor Presidente.- Le informó uno de sus agentes.

\- Todo listo. Andando.- Pidió el mandatario y partió de su suite hacia el auditorio donde esperaba la prensa.

* * *

Volviendo a la ruta, un par de vehículos avanzaban fuera de la ciudad, dirigiéndose hacia sus sitios, pero el coche negro continuaba su recorrido hacia Royal Woods, mientras que Arokham buscaba una buena estación de radio, hasta que finalmente logró dar en el blanco.

\- ¡Bien, "Whitesnake"!.- Exclamó victorioso.

Reila seguía con su trabajo de retratar en su cuaderno el paisaje, hallaba la perfecta unión entre ambas partes, la realidad y la lluvia, una sincronización, la calma. Pronto, ella cambió a otro color para ir con los árboles, pero cuando estaba por guardar su lápiz de dibujar, ésta observó algo en medio de la lluvia, justo en las lindes del bosque, en la entrada del mismo, algo o más alguien quien se hallaba tirado.

\- Oigan, chicos.- Les llamó la chica.

\- ¿Qué pasó, Reila?.- Preguntó Banghg.

\- Paren el auto, creo que vi algo allí.- Apuntó hacia aquella dirección, hacia los bosques y Arokham detuvo el vehículo.

La chica se bajó a toda prisa, sin paraguas, bajo aquel bombardeo de agua, corrió a toda prisa y cuando llegó hasta aquella zona, se llevó una gran sorpresa, la cual parecía ser sacada de alguna película de Mafias, ya que en el suelo se hallaba un joven de cabellos negros, tirado, inconsciente, ¿estaría muerto?. La peli celeste se arrodilló y con temor puso su mano sobre el cuello de esa persona para sentir sus pulsaciones.

\- ¡Banghg, Arokham, vengan!.- Les llamó a los gritos, ya que esa persona estaba consciente.

Pronto, ambas personas salieron disparadas hacia ella para auxiliar a dicho personaje. Arokham revisó el lugar y se encontró con una extraña carpeta negra, la cual, al abrirla, halló una gran cantidad de bocetos, dibujos e historias, en donde habían allí dos personajes, uno era un joven de cabellos blanco-plateados, ojos rojo-escarlata, uniforme negro y estaba con Leni, mientras que el otro era un chico peli negro, ojos castaños, traje formal pero su pareja era Luna.

\- ¿Qué raro?.- Se preguntó Arokham.- No parece que le hayan robado.- Apuntó el joven.

\- ¿Qué crees que le pasó?.- Preguntó Reila.

\- Esas rocas de allí en el precipicio están caídas, tal vez pudo haberse tropezado con esta lluvia, pero es un milagro que no haya muerto.- Alegó el muchacho de Perú, quien ayudó en cargar al joven inconsciente hasta el coche.

Sin olvidarse de la carpeta negra, la cual fue puesta al lado del muchacho que hallaron, los tres amigos partieron hacia la Ciudad de Royal Woods para que recibiera atención médica inmediatamente.

\- ¿Crees que se cayó del precipicio?.- Preguntó Reila con dudas.

\- Pudo haber sido eso, no hay nada más en la zona, no lo golpeó una rama podrida o lo alcanzó un rayo.- Señaló Banghg, mientras que la peli celeste le aplicaba un paño mojado sobre la frente para pudiera reaccionar a lo que estaba pasando en aquellos momentos.

\- Tenemos que llevarlo al hospital; pero lo que no entiendo es ¿dónde está su billetera?. No encontré nada, ni siquiera sus documentos.- Apuntó Arokham a aquellas pertenencias desaparecidas.

\- Algún hijo de puta se las habrá robado, claro, en vez de ayudar, aprovechan para saquear. Buitres de mierda.- Dijo Reila con un tono de enojo ante esa gente.

\- Comparto lo mismo.- Sostuvo Arokham su apoyo hacia la chica, al igual que Banghg.

En el camino hacia el hospital, el joven de cabellos negros comenzó a moverse, llamando la atención de Reila, la cual pidió que se detuvieran en el acto, que esperaran hasta que él estuviera bien y de ahí el muchacho abrió los ojos.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.- Gritó el peli negro, quien comenzó a moverse de forma frenética, sin detenerse por ningún momento y llevó a que Arokham y Banghg lo sostuvieran junto con Reila para impedir que se golpeara.

\- ¡Tranquilo, no te preocupes, somos buenos, no te haremos daño!.- Intentó el chico de Perú en calmarlo pero era en vano.

Inmediatamente, el muchacho se recostó contra la cabecera del asiento, necesitaba pensar, recuperarse en aquellos momentos de máxima tensión. Fue entonces que se le acercaron para ver si estaba bien.

\- Oye, ¿qué te pasó?. Te encontramos en las lindes del bosque, cerca de los acantilados, ¿te caíste?.- Interrogó Banghg al joven de cabellos negros.

\- Yo...yo...- Intentaba decir lo que tenía en su interior.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Vives por aquí'.- Preguntó Arokham.

\- Yo...no...no...- Tartamudeaba el peli negro varias veces.

\- ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Qué te pasó?.- Agregó Reila sus preguntas.

Las preguntas eran imposible de ser respondidas, el chico sudaba mucho por los nervios, ¿qué quería decir?. No parecía tener algún mensaje claro, miró su carpeta por un rato y no dijo nada, comprobaba que todo estuviera en su lugar, asegurado, pero cuando tanteó en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, no encontró algo que era necesario que lo llevara.

\- Tranquilo, responde con calma: Primero, ¿cómo te llamas?.- Volvió Reila a preguntarle por su nombre.

\- Yo...Yo...¡No sé quién soy!.- Gritó preso del miedo.

\- ¿Estás bromeando?.- Quiso saber Banghg con un tono de dudas.

\- No...no lo recuerdo, ¡no sé quién soy!. Un momento...con lo del acantilado...recuerdo que me hallaba caminando bajo la lluvia, no sé qué hacía allí pero llevaba esta carpeta, sin embargo...todo está en blanco.- Recordó aquellos breves momentos de lucidez, para que luego quedara en blanco.-

\- Piensa, trata de recordar...- Intentó Arokham en ayudarlo para que pudiera recobrar lo suyo, pero nada, no había ningún efecto en él, salvo en que el joven simplemente sufría un dolor de cabeza.

Banghg comenzó a buscar en la carpeta negra algún dato, algo que les diera una pista sobre esa persona, pero todo lo que encontró fueron unas cuantas hojas bien protegidas con un plástico anti-lluvia, bocetos e incluso las historias que tenían diversos títulos, otras eran crossovers pero nada al respecto con su información personal, hasta que encontró en una pequeña hoja que decía " _Propiedad de MontanaHatsune92"_.

\- Una pregunta: ¿Tú eres MontanaHatsune92?.- Quiso saber el joven, quien le pasó el papel.

Lo miró un buen rato.

\- No, no lo sé, no sé quién soy.- Fue la respuesta negativa del muchacho, el cual no estaba mintiendo.

\- ¿Eres un conocido de él?.- Preguntó Reila.

\- Tampoco lo sé.- Volvió a responder de esa forma.

\- Pero esto, ¿es de tu propiedad?.- Mencionó Arokham, quien apuntó hacia la carpeta.

\- Es...es...es lo único que recuerdo, nada más, ni siquiera sé cómo llegó hasta mis manos.- Finalizó el chico, querían hacerle más preguntas pero era mejor dejarlo descansar, tal vez en el hospital le dirían qué era lo que le pasó y si podría recuperar la memoria.

No tenían pistas, ni siquiera una ubicación, documentos o algo que probara sobre la historia de aquella persona, era simplemente un enigma, un misterio sin respuesta para más de uno.

Pronto, fueron divisando Royal Woods y justo cuando pasaron por el café en donde se hallaba El Caballero de las Antorchas, no vieron que en las noticias estaban pasando sobre una misteriosa desaparición de un escritor de Fanfiction reconocido.

¿Quién sería?.

* * *

 **Aquí termina el "Prólogo". Tal vez no esté bien desarrollado el inicio, en el sentido de que nunca he hecho un trabajo como éstos, en donde se involucran autores y personajes. Bueno, en sí hice uno, era de Steven Universe pero lo borré, me dio asco la trama que yo mismo había creado.**

 **Con respecto a la aparición de los Louds, estarán también, pero uno por uno, esa parte, la que aparece Luan, es un homenaje para "El Caballero de las Antorchas", ya que le gustó mucho la comediante. En el próximo capítulo veremos a Sir. Dark, Flyper, Hyperion, Plagahood, Cianuro y a varios más.**

 **Daré por iniciado este proyecto, tanto por ser un homenaje a "Jojolion" como también para dedicárselo a cada uno de los autores que he conocido a lo largo de los años.**

 **Espero que les guste y nos estamos viendo en el capítulo 1. Buen Jueves para todos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sin memoria** **Antes de empezar, debido a las buenas opiniones, a los reviews, he decidido empezar con este proyecto. ¡Vamos al capítulo 1!.**

* * *

No paraba de llover, el clima no parecía querer cambiar por nada en el Mundo, la intensidad de la lluvia seguía siendo igual, tal vez había algún "testigo" que observó los primeros rayos del Sol que luego se ocultaron detrás de las nubes espesas, gruesas, como muros defensivos de un castillo, impidiendo que se extendiera hacia todo el lugar, brindando su calor, alejándolo, mandándolo al "destierro", pero eso no frenaba para nada las actividades de algunas personas como las del Señor Kennedy, el cual caminaba junto con dos agentes del "Servicio Secreto", cuya función era proteger, incluso con sus vidas, al Primer Mandatario, escoltándolo hacia el auditorio del hotel en donde iba a dar su discurso.

\- Es aquí, Señor Presidente.- Dijo uno de los agentes y le abrió la puerta, ingresando en el interior y yendo hacia el escenario, donde tenía el púlpito listo, las personas estaban de pie, observando en silencio al Presidente que había llegado y de ahí, una vez instalado en la posición, éste comenzó a hablar.

\- Buenos días...- Saludó, pero el micrófono no estaba encendido, hasta que uno de los que estaba en la cabina lo puso en On.- _Buenos días, muchas gracias por su invitación.-_ Agradeció a las personas del hotel por darle la bienvenida y de ahí estallaron los aplausos y elogios hacia aquel hombre.

Después de los aplausos, comenzó el discurso que todos ansiaban.

\- " _Entiendo que por mucho tiempo, mejor dicho, desde el 2017 que los fandom han estado en guerra, matándose en los Foros, siendo trolls y demás, hasta, Dios, criticando los gustos de otras personas, atacando a los escritores. ¿Es eso lo que les enseñaron sus padres?. Cada uno tiene gustos, su forma de ser, pero tampoco hay caer en el extremismo ni el libertinaje: Debe existir un punto medio, un equilibrio, como la Balanza de Libra, una moderación, no que vaya alguien que dice "Soy Pro tal pareja y si no te gusta es que eres un retrógrado". Para estas personas, ¿acaso es esa la educación que le impartieron desde el hogar?. Porque quiero que todos sepan que se empieza desde la casa, en la familia, la educación._

 _Ustedes, son la futura generación y no tienen por qué andar matándose por tonterías, sus gustos, háganlos respetar pero también que se respeten los demás, no caigan en la idiotez que hoy les dicen en la calle o de cualquier grupo o organización. Son jóvenes, usen la lógica, la razón, no se guíen siempre por lo que el corazón les diga, tampoco digo que desconfíen de todos, pero hay veces en que el corazón puede ser la salvación como también la perdición de muchos, porque también engaña, estafa, igual que una apuesta ilegal en la calle. Ustedes han sido una gran hermandad y ¿se pelean por estupideces? ¡¿Por un capítulo o por un determinado personaje?! ¡¿Es necesario destruir al recién llegado?!. No doy este discurso para que luego se crean que estoy siendo tirano y para que luego los otros medios cambien lo que sale de mis labios y luego las trastoquen o incluso me hagan memes al respecto; pero solo quiero que abran sus mentes, no de esa "forma", de la cual llamaré Falsa, sino de verdad, muestren respeto hacia las demás personas, no los humillen, no los ataquen ni nada por el estilo. El Fanfiction puede ser duro para todos nosotros, pero también es una hermandad que nos une, así que, sean del grupo que sean como The Loud House, Gravity Falls o incluso de Steven Universe, traten de ser personas amables y no extremistas que llegarían hasta a prenderse fuego por tonterías._

 _Espero que estas palabras les sirvan de apoyo y pase lo que pase, yo estaré para darles ayuda".-_ Habló Kennedy con aquella voz, ese discurso tan bueno, llamativo, ninguno se quedó dormido, incluso lo grabaron para recordarlo en el Futuro, utilizando sus celulares, habían murmullos por lo dicho y de ahí, una vez que finalizó el momento, el Presidente dio las gracias a todos, les deseó un buen día y de ahí se retiró junto con sus dos agentes hacia las afueras, ya que tenía que hablar con la prensa, pero antes de irse, estallaron los aplausos y agradecimientos hacia su figura.

* * *

Por su parte, en un gimnasio del lado Oeste de Royal Woods, allí se encontraba un hombre de cabellos y barba negra, un tanto con músculos y hacía boxeo con un saco de allí, junto a él se hallaba recostado en una de las bancas un chico peli gris, el cual tenía en su mano un rostro dibujado y que lo hacía de títere.

\- Sir, ¿ya terminas?.- Preguntó el joven de Chile.

\- Un poco más, espera.- Pidió el colombiano.

\- No lo sé, ¿tú qué piensas al respecto, Matt Colin?.- Lanzó su "pregunta" hacia el títere.

\- _Yo creo que te está mintiendo, deberíamos irnos, pero antes usar su tarjeta de crédito e irnos a Las Vegas como Stan Pines y El Viejo Minero.-_ "Sugirió" Matt al chico.

\- Buena idea.- Respondió RCurrent y se levantó de la banca para ir hacia donde estaba la billetera, llamando la atención de Sir, el cual lo detuvo, saltándole encima como un animal salvaje.

\- ¿Lo ibas a hacer en serio?.- Interrogó el colombiano.

\- Jajajaja, es mentira, Sir, jamás te haría eso, no seas tan paranoico.- Río el chileno, cosa que llevó a que el peli negro de Colombia le lanzara una mirada asesina a Matt.

\- Te estaré vigilando.- Advirtió el muchacho, mientras que volvía a terminar su rutina en el boxeo.

* * *

Aprovechando el día lluvioso, un gato negro con una bufanda roja se hallaba recostado en la cama, durmiendo, disfrutando de la calma que había en los alrededores, nadie molestando, se acurrucó más contra la cama, hasta que alguien ingresó en la habitación, saltó y lo tomó por sorpresa, despertándolo.

\- ¡Adivina quién soy, gatito!.- Exclamó un chico castaño, el cual se despertó y le dio un zarpazo en la cara al joven de México.

\- ¡¿Por qué tienes que hacer esto todos los días, Transgresor?!.- Preguntó el felino, quien se recuperaba del susto y de ahí escondía sus garras.

\- Oh, vamos, no seas mal humorado, Hyperion, solo fue una broma, jejeje.- Río el mexicano hacia el chico de Costa Rica y quería volver a abrazarlo, pero por su mal humor, el gato sacó sus garras y se puso en posición de combate.

\- Bueno, bueno, tranquilo, gatito, ten, te traje leche.- Dijo Transgresor, el cual le depositó el plato de leche.

\- Ahora sí puedes acariciar mi pelaje.- Sentenció el gato, estando de buen humor, mientras que tomaba del tazón y el chico lo acariciaba.

Mientras que eso pasaba, en la habitación ingresó una niña de cabellos castaños y llevaba un delantal, guantes de cocina y una bandera.

\- ¿Quién tiene hambre?.- Preguntó la pequeña.

\- Cookie, owwww, no tenías que hacerlo, pero gracias.- Agradeció Hyperion a la niña, quien se sentó con el gato y Transgresor para comer las galletas tranquilos los tres.

* * *

A su vez, en una casa ubicada a un par de metros de donde vivían Hyperion y Transgresor, allí estaba una chica peli lila, quien estaba recibiendo un regalo de parte de sus hijos, uno peli negro y otra castaña, los cuales le prepararon un cartel y un par de sorpresas más.

\- ¡Feliz día, mama!.- Exclamaron los dos hermanos, quienes dejaron sorprendida a Flyper, la cual observó los regalos que le habían preparado sus hijos.

\- ¡Awww, mis polluelos, muchas gracias!.- Dijo ella con emoción, abrazándolos sin parar a los chicos.

* * *

\- ¡Taxi! ¡Por Dios, ¿todos están ocupados?! ¡No puede ser, vamos, estoy empapado y no me traje el paraguas! ¡Joder! ¡EH, TAXI!.- Llamaba un chico de cabellos blanco a uno de los tantos que pasaban en medio de aquel bombardeo de agua pero no tenía la suerte, todos estaban ocupados por pasajeros que huían de la lluvia.

Justo en ese momento, el muchacho observó que un auto se detenía y se abrían las ventanillas del asiento del conductor.

\- ¡Arago2!.- Reconoció aquella persona al joven.

\- ¡FreedomGundam96! Jejeje, ¿qué haces aquí?.- Preguntó el chico, sorprendido.

\- Pasaba por aquí para ver a mis personajes que están de vacaciones en Royal Woods, ¿quieres que te lleve?.- Le ofreció el muchacho de Uruguay a su amigo.

\- No quisiera interrumpir tu trabajo, amigo.- Dijo Arago2.

\- No, no hay problema, ven, sube, además te vas a resfriar con esta lluvia. Sube.- Le invitó Freedom al chico y éste se subió al coche.

* * *

Por otra parte, en la Casa Loud, en aquellos momentos, una castaña se encontraba llamando a alguien conocido, alguien que estaba esperando a su llegada pero no había ningún mensaje ni nada parecido.

\- ¿Algo, Luna?.- Preguntó Leni, quien también estaba preocupada por su novio.

\- Nada, hermana, me dijo que estaba viniendo hacia aquí, para Royal Woods, pero se perdió la comunicación. Dios, ¿y si algo le pasó a mi Dimitri?.- Preguntó Luna, mientras que Leni le apoyaba sus manos en los hombros.

\- Tranquila, yo sé que estará bien, además el mío también venía para acá con el tuyo, pero estoy segura de que estarán bien. Ten Fe.- Le intentó animar la rubia a su hermana.

Mientras que Luna intentaba salir de la tristeza, en la sala de la casa se encontraban Lola y Lana peleándose por lo que querían en la televisión, causando que el control diera, por casualidad con las noticias.

\- Oh, genial, las noticias, ¡qué divertido!.- Exclamó Lana con enojo.

\- Shhh, paren, quiero oír.- Pidió Lori, la cual estaba escuchando la parte de espectáculos.

* * *

Un coche negro se detuvo y del hospital ingresaron tres personas, las cuales cargaban a un cuarto, el cual estaba totalmente inconsciente, había perdido el conocimiento anteriormente y era llevado con urgencia hacia el interior del edificio.

\- ¡Traigan una camilla, de prisa!.- Llamó Arokham y dos médicos trajeron una de las que pidió, en donde depositaron al peli negro en ella.

\- ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Es amigo suyo?.- Preguntó una de las enfermeras.

\- No, lo encontramos en los bosques, a unos pocos kilómetros de la entrada a la ciudad, parece ser que se lastimó seriamente, ya que no recuerda nada.- Dijo Banghg, dando todos los detalles.

\- ¡Rápido, a Rayos X, de prisa!.- Pidió una de las médicas y llevaron al joven hacia aquel sitio para que lo atendieran.

A su vez, Reila sostenía la carpeta negra de esa persona, en la cual, al ver a los dos personajes que estaban en las hojas, éstos habían desaparecido misteriosamente.

\- Oigan, chicos, ¿qué creen que pasó con estos dos OC?.- Preguntó la chica de México.

\- ¿Qué cosa?.- Preguntaron ambos amigos a la vez.

\- No están, miren.- Señaló ella y se quedaron sorprendidos de encontrarse con aquella sorpresa.

En aquellos momentos, escucharon pasos y se dieron la vuelta encontrándose a dos personas: Eran dos chicos, uno de cabellos blanco-plateados, ojos rojo-escarlata, uniforme negro con algunas medallas junto con la gorra de Oficial y las botas. El otro era de cabellos negros, ojos castaños, llevaba puesta una remera con la bandera británica, pantalones azul oscuro, botas marrones y lentes Ray-Ban junto con unas muñequeras negras.

\- ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¿Está bien?.- Preguntó uno de ellos.

\- ¿Quiénes son?.- Preguntó Reila.

\- Soy Alexander Vladimir Ivanisevic.- Se presentó el joven con acento bosnio.

\- Y yo soy Dimitri Raichenvok-Yoshikage.- Añadió el peli negro ante ellos.

\- ¿Son los OC que viajaban con el que ingresó a "Rayos X"?.- Quiso saber Reila.

\- Sí, pero nuestra pregunta es: ¿Está bien él?.- Preguntó Dimitri con preocupación en su voz.

Hubo silencio por un rato.

\- Recién ahora ha ingresado a "Rayos X", tendremos que esperar.- Pidió Banghg al respecto, ya que por ahora no había ninguna noticia al respecto de esa persona.

Decidieron sentarse, intentar olvidarse de eso, pensar en otras cosas, pero para ellos, las cosas no parecían ser así de fáciles. En ese momento, Dimitri recordó que tenía una llamada que hacer, así que tomó su celular y marcó un número conocido.

\- Hola, My Queen, soy yo, sí, perdóname que no te llamé antes, pero estoy en el hospital, algo acaba de ocurrir. No, no te preocupes, estoy bien, pero está bien, te estaré esperando. Gracias, Love, cuídate. Te amo.- Habló Dimitri con aquella persona y colgó.

\- ¿Quién era?.- Preguntó Banghg.

\- Mi novia, Luna Loud, viene para acá, estaba muy asustada por lo ocurrido.- Mencionó el ruso, cuando en ese momento salió uno de los médicos y Alexander fue a ver con los demás por los resultados.

\- Doctor, ¿cómo se encuentra?.- Quiso saber Arokham.

\- Por suerte no hemos detectado ninguna fractura ni daños en el cerebro.- Dio las buenas noticias, cosa que los dejó respirar por un buen rato.- Sin embargo, su Memoria parece haber sufrido algún golpe bastante fuerte que le provocó pérdidas. Le pregunté por su nombre y no lo sabe, ni tampoco sabe de dónde es, su familia ni nada. ¿Ustedes no encontraron nada? ¿Billetera, papeles?.- Preguntó por lo segundo, ya que esa persona seguía con amnesia.

\- Nada, solo encontramos esta carpeta llena de trabajos, dibujos de sus dos OC que están allí y hasta un papel que dice MontanaHatsune92, pero él no sabe si es él.- Mostró Banghg las pruebas.

\- Mmmm, entonces haremos esto: Llamaremos a la Policía para que busquen pistas sobre su información, tal vez alguien se robó su billetera, todo es posible, pero por ahora permanecerá aquí hasta pasado mañana, si todo va bien, irá a una sala común y luego el alta.- Dijo el médico, cuando en ese momento entraba una joven castaña, quien se lanzó sobre el chico de cabellos negros.

El joven la atrapó y la abrazó con fuerza, podían verse las lágrimas de la emoción de volverse.

\- ¡Creí que te había pasado algo, Dimitri! ¡Pero estás bien, eso es lo bueno!.- Se alegró la castaña, quien no paraba de darle besos.

\- Mi Hermosa Luna Loud, no te preocupes que estoy en perfecto estado, además, Alexander estuvo conmigo todo este tiempo.- Dijo el chico, llevándole calma a la joven quien no se separó por ningún momento de él.

El bosnio se acercó hasta ellos.

\- Me alegra verte, Sis, jejeje, todo está bien.- Respondió Alexander, el cual le dio un abrazo a su "Hermana".

\- A mí también, Dios, pero ¿qué le pasó a esa persona?.- Quiso saber Luna.

\- Dicen que tiene amnesia, algo le pasó en el camino, ya que se cayó desde un acantilado y se golpeó la cabeza, es un Milagro que no tenga traumatismos ni nada por el estilo.- Les contó Arokham lo dijo por el médico.

\- ¿Y se va a quedar aquí?.- Lanzó Luna otra pregunta.

\- Tienen que hacerle unos estudios de más hasta pasado mañana, luego le darán el alta.- Respondió Banghg, por su parte.

\- Yo me quedaré aquí.- Dijo Alexander.

\- No, Alex, mejor ve a la Casa Loud, Hermanito, ve allí y descansa, Leni te está esperando.- Le aconsejó Leni.

\- Pero...- Iba a decir el bosnio.

\- Ve, amigo, yo me quedaré aquí con Luna, te avisaré por celular.- Dijo Dimitri, quien iba a permanecer allí junto con su novia.

\- De acuerdo, ante cualquier cosa, me avisan.- Pidió el bosnio y se retiró hacia la Casa Loud para descansar.

* * *

Justo en ese mismo momento en que se iba Alexander, un muchacho proveniente de Venezuela se le acercó, era de cabellos azul oscuro, no tan largos.

\- ¡Oiga, espere!.- Pidió el venezolano.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Quién eres? ¡Ahhh, yo te reconozco, eres Cianuro!.- Exclamó Alexander ante la sorpresa de estar con esa persona.

\- Mucho gusto, soy amigo MontanaHatsune92, ¿él...él está bien?.- Preguntó Cianuro por aquella persona.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

\- ¿Qué pasa?.- Volvió a preguntar al ver que el bosnio tenía la mirada baja.

\- No sabría decirte si es él quien está allí o es otra persona ahora.- Alegó el joven, cosa que dejó más confundido al venezolano.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Se va a recuperar?.- Preguntó Cianuro.

\- No se sabe, está bien físicamente pero su memoria, parece que es dañó mucho con la caída, no sabe quién es, ni dónde vive, es más hasta perdió la billetera.- Le contó todo lo que sabía el bosnio a él.

\- Dios, espero que se recupere, ¿sigue allí?.- Apuntó Cianuro al hospital.

\- Le están haciendo pruebas con Resonancia Magnética, esperemos que se pueda recuperar.- Pidió Alexander.- Discúlpame, pero me tengo que ir, te dejo mi número.- Le entregó aquel dato y detuvo un taxi.- Estaré en la Casa Loud con mi novia y su familia, si algo ocurre, vendré rápidamente.- Prometió y de ahí, el vehículo partió hacia el Norte.

Pronto, Cianuro dirigió sus ojos hacia el hospital.

\- Carajo, espero que estés bien, Montana.- Pidió el joven, quien fue corriendo hasta las puertas de ingreso y de ahí entró al edificio.

* * *

Después de varias horas de trabajo, el paciente abrió los ojos y se encontró recostado en la cama, viendo hacia la ventana, aún no paraba de llover y el clima no parecía querer mejor para nada en el Mundo.

\- _"Muevo mis dedos, mis piernas, mis ojos, estoy bien, pero ¿por qué dentro mío siento un gran vacío?. Es como si no tuviera nada dentro, solo aire y oscuridad, ¿será...será que estoy solo? ¿cómo llegué aquí también?".-_ Pensaba, mientras que en esos momentos, las lágrimas caían por sus ojos, llorando por alguna extraña razón, justo en el momento en que ingresaron Banghg, Arokham, Reila, Dimitri y Luna.

\- ¡Eh, te despertaste, amigo! Pero...¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?.- Preguntó Arokham.

\- No sé por qué estoy llorando.- Respondió el chico.

\- Oye, tranquilo, ¿sí?, tranquilo, no debes esforzarte por ahora, solo descansa, intenta dormir un rato, eso te hará bien.- Le aconsejó Reila, quien le acomodaba las almohadas y luego se sentaba a su lado.

\- Solo...solo recuerdo la carpeta y nada más.- Decía el chico con amnesia.

\- Ya escuchaste a Reila: Descansa por ahora, más tarde irás a la Policía para denunciar ese robo.- Tranquilizó Arokham y de ahí se pusieron cerca de él.

\- Dormiremos esta noche aquí, amigo, espero que no te moleste.- Le contó Luna sobre el plan.

\- Pero ¿y sus familias?.- Preguntó el joven.

\- No te preocupes, ella ya están informadas.- Le tranquilizó Reila, quien le dio un beso en la frente al muchacho.

Pero para Dimitri había algo que le dejaba sin respuesta.

\- Oye, Dude, ¿se puede saber por qué estabas llorando?.- Preguntó el peli negro.

\- ¿Lloraba?. No sé, simplemente me puse a llorar por algo, aunque no lo recuerdo.- Mencionó la persona.

\- Mmmm, más tarde lo averiguaremos, ahora descansa.- Pidió Dimitri, quien se acostó con Luna en uno de los sillones que había allí, lo mismo hicieron Reila, Banghg y Arokham, quedándose todos dormidos en el lugar.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el café, El Caballero de las Antorchas salía con Luan, tomados de las manos, habían hecho una gran amistad y ahora se dirigían hacia la casa de la segunda, ya que no encontraba un taxi por la lluvia.

\- Jajajaja, te seguro que eres muy amable, Caballero.- Agradeció Luan al chico.

\- No fue nada, amiga, me alegra que te hayas divertido. Pero puedes llamarme por mi nombre, Ricardo.- Dio a conocer su nombre el joven, cuando en ese momento, la comediante saltó a sus brazos, hasta que algo los detuvo.

\- _"La Policía no tiene pistas al respecto sobre lo ocurrido esta mañana en la entrada de la Ciudad de Royal Woods, en donde fue hallada una persona inconsciente, la cual se está recuperando en el hospital pero presenta un caso muy serio de pérdida de memoria. Muchos apuntan de que es un escritor de Fanfiction llamado MontanaHatsune92, pero hasta el momento no hay ninguna prueba oficial que pueda reflotar esta teoría. Por ahora, mantendremos la guardia aquí, en el Hospital Saint Joseph hasta que llegue un nuevo parte médico. Soy Sandra Martínez y estas son "Noticias RW"".-_ Informaron al respecto y esa noticia dejó helados a Luan y al Caballero de las Antorchas.

\- Montana...¡¿en el hospital?!.- Exclamaron ambos y partieron a toda prisa hacia aquel sitio.

Pocas pruebas, una teoría un tanto complicada y más preguntas que aparecían en aquella ciudad, donde la lluvia no paraba de caer en aquellos momentos.

* * *

 **Primer capítulo, la verdad que para este me tomé bastante más tiempo para añadir a más autores, personajes, a sus OC, sí, estoy pensando en que el capítulo que viene aparezca Nega, OC de Banghg y también los de RCurrent, ya que aparecieron los míos, también entrarán en escena los demás, al igual que unos escritores más de Fanfiction, como Andrew579, Plagahood, Julex93 y Slash Torrance.**

 **Me alegra mucho de que les haya gustado. Agradezco a por sus buenas críticas a:**

 *** FreedomGundam96.**

 *** El Caballero de las Antorchas.**

 *** Sr. Kennedy.**

 *** Arago2.**

 *** RCurrent.**

 *** Guardian-del-aura.**

 *** AnonimousReader98.**

 *** transgresor 3003.**

 **Hacia el comienzo de la semana que viene, el Lunes 15 o el Martes 16 empiezo con el capítulo dos titulado: "Reunión".**

 **Nos vemos y ¡Good Night, Morioh Cho!.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Bajo el manto de lluvia** \- _"¿Qué? ¿Esto es realidad? ¿Cómo es posible?. No lo entiendo, pero desde que llegué aquí, siento que lo que ha pasado ahora, me tiene bastante aterrado, sorprendido, no sé cómo este autor quedó sin memoria, con amnesia, ¿será que algo le paso? ¿Habrá sido algo muy grave?".-_ Pensaba El Caballero de las Antorchas, mientras que iba con Luan, protegidos por el paraguas suyo hacia el hospital, en donde había ocurrido aquella noticia de suma importancia.

\- ¿Estás bien, Caballero?.- Preguntó la comediante, ya que éste estaba bastante callado y serio, con la mirada fija en el camino.

\- Tranquila, es solo que...no te preocupes.- Pidió el chico de Perú a la comediante, pero en ese momento, aquel bombardeo de agua comenzaba a empapar más las calles, a caer con mayor intensidad, sin detenerse, obligando a aquellas dos personas de que buscaran protección bajo algún techo correspondiente.

\- No, en serio, ¿estás bien?. Te veo muy preocupado, ¿es por esa persona? ¿lo conoces?.- Fue Luan al grano, le preocupaba que su amigo estuviera bastante callado, pero cuando le hizo esas preguntas, éste mantuvo el silencio por un rato.- ¿Estás bien?.- Volvió a interrogarlo.

\- Yo lo conozco, somos amigos, pero últimamente no lo veía actualizando muy seguido sus historias, parecía que estaba pasando por algún mal momento, no sé si será verdad, solo espero que no haya intentado matarse, suele tener la autoestima muy baja.- Respondió Ricardo, quien miró a la comediante y ella se sentó a su lado.

\- No te preocupes, ten Fe que estará bien, por ahí solo tuvo un pequeño accidente y listo. Eso espero.- Pidió la castaña y lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- Solo pido eso y nada más.- Fue el rezo del muchacho y de ahí pararon un taxi que los llevó hacia el hospital.

* * *

Cianuro había entrado al edificio, el chico de Venezuela caminaba a toda prisa, buscando la habitación en donde había llegado ese misterioso personaje, ese sujeto que Banghg, Reila y Arokham habían hallado cerca de la entrada a Royal Woods. Aún persistía la duda, la incertidumbre acerca del Futuro de esa persona, quien seguía internada y bajo observación a todo momento.

\- Disculpe.- Detuvo el venezolano a un médico que pasaba por aquel pasillo.- Busco a la persona que están hablando afuera, en las noticias.- Dijo y de ahí, aquel hombre le señaló el camino.

\- Habitación 114, todo a la derecha.- Le dio esas indicaciones y tras agradecerle, prosiguió su camino.

Estaba pensativo, el sudor frío le corría a toda prisa por la frente, ¿cómo había empezado todo esto?. Las piezas de ese "Rompecabezas" estaban totalmente desordenadas, confusas, sin ninguna posición para unirse. Quería respuestas, nada podía empezar de la nada.

\- _"Esto tiene que ser una broma, Montana no puede haber quedado con amnesia, sus fics, sus trabajos y el especial que me hizo de Lincoln-Luna, su proyecto "Te amo" y la secuela...no me lo creo...no me lo pienso creer. Esto tiene que ser un engaño, una vil mentira de los medios o de idiotas que les gusta arruinar su reputación".-_ Pensaba con seriedad, mientras que caminaba a toda prisa, intentando llegar a una posible hipótesis o teoría respectiva sobre el incidente.

Después de un largo trecho, tanta caminata, llegó finalmente hacia la Habitación 114, en donde afuera estaban esperando tres conocidos autores, los cuales aguardaban el diagnóstico de los médicos de aquella planta del edificio.

\- Hola, chicos.- Saludó Cianuro a Banghg, Reila y Arokham, no se habían visto por mucho tiempo y ahora estaban reencontrándose.

\- ¿Cómo estás, Bro? ¿Todo bien?.- Preguntó el autor de "Llamadas" y la Saga de "La Purga Loud" al chico de Venezuela.

\- Bien, pero sorprendido, ¿es verdad lo que le pasó?.- Quiso saber Cianuro, intentando recuperar el aliento perdido.

No hubo respuesta, todos estaban callados en aquellos momentos, parecía el silencio de una Iglesia, de un verdadero Cementerio en donde nadie decía nada ni volaba una mosca por los alrededores.

\- No sabe quién es él en realidad, perdió la memoria por completo.- Apuntó Arokham, mientras que Banghg intentaba hallar alguna una fuerza para que el joven paciente pudiera recuperar lo perdido.

\- ¿Ni siquiera documentación? ¡¿Nada?!.- Volvió a preguntar el venezolano.

\- Nada, la Policía está buscando pistas, pero no hay firme aún.- Fue la respuesta final de Banghg en aquellos momentos.

* * *

Por las calles de Royal Woods, allí iba avanzando Slash Torrance, llevaba su paraguas pero en esos momentos, se lo sacó de encima, esa protección que lo respaldaba de la lluvia, ahora estaba mirando hacia los Cielos, respiró hondo, dejándose llevar por la calma, la tranquilidad de aquellos momentos, mientras la lluvia empapaba su rostro y se sumergía en el silencio.

\- _"La lluvia me ayuda a inspirarme, a pensar, pero no puedo sacarme de encima de lo ocurrido. ¿Cómo es posible que Montana esté con amnesia?. Aquí hay algo raro, ¿y si todo esto no fue un accidente?".-_ Se preguntaba el chico, quien reanudaba su marcha para su hogar.

* * *

\- Ufff, qué día más aburrido, ideal para dormir.- Sostuvo Hyperion, mientras que volvía a acurrucarse en la cama y cerraba sus ojos aquel felino, mientras que Transgresor se hallaba sentado a su lado, esperando de que se divirtieran.

\- ¿Vas a estar todo el día durmiendo? ¿No era que venía Reila?.- Preguntó el mexicano.

\- Sí, venía pero...- En esos momentos, cuando Hyperion iba a dar su respuesta, el sonido del teléfono inundó toda la casa, sacándolo de la conversación, así que decidió dejar aquella transformación en gato para ser un humano de nuevo y tomar el aparato.- ¿Diga?.- Saludó.

\- _"Hyperion, soy yo, Reila, estoy en el hospital".-_ Le contó la chica, pero en ese momento, el muchacho de cabellos negros sintió que le agarraba un infarto.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que en el hospital?! ¡¿Estás bien?!.- Preguntó alarmado.

\- _"Tranquilo, estoy bien. Te contaré todo: Veníamos Banghg, Arokham y yo en el auto cuando en la entrada a Royal Woods, vimos a una persona desmayada, cerca de los bosques, lo llevamos al hospital; es un escritor pero no sabe quién es, no tiene nada, ni siquiera su billetera, solo portaba una carpeta negra con sus historias y OC, a los cuales conocimos, pero nada más. El resto es puro misterio".-_ Relató Reila todo lo ocurrido desde el primer momento e Hyperion no podía hablar, ya que quedó asombrado por la historia de la chica.

Tardó un rato en recuperarse, hasta que finalmente decidió hablar.

\- Está bien, iré para allá inmediatamente.- Le pidió que le esperara en el hospital.

\- _No, yo iré allí enseguida, me llevarán Arokham y Banghg, tú quédate ahí, en la casa, junto a Transgresor.-_ Fue el pedido de Reila y de ahí, tras terminar de hablar, colgaron la llamada.

* * *

De vuelta en el hospital, los últimos estudios del día habían terminado, uno de los médicos salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia el grupo de personas que aguardaba las noticias con respecto al estado del paciente. Éste se acercó hasta los amigos y de ahí, tras aclararse la garganta, se preparó para hablar.

\- ¿Cómo está, doctor?.- Preguntó Cianuro.

\- Bueno, ya hemos terminado los estudios de hoy y sí, es oficial, presenta un severo caso de amnesia total.- Dio por comenzado el diagnóstico de lo ocurrido.

Nadie podía creerlo, la noticia parecía ser un balde de agua que caía contra ellos y los dejaba helados, no podían salir del asombro pero ahora tenía que conocer todo al respecto.

\- ¿Qué se puede esperar?.- Lanzó Arokham su pregunta.

\- Para empezar, su amigo pasará aquí uno a dos días en observación, para mañana irá a una sala común y luego le daremos el alta. Hemos todo tipo de estudios, pruebas y demás, pero nada, no sabe nada al respecto, ni siquiera de cómo llegó aquí. Al parecer, ese golpe que sufrió en la caída desde acantilado, le provocó un daño, del cual estamos examinando detenidamente, puede que sea irreversible y nunca recupere la memoria. Esperemos que no.- Contó el médico todo de lo ocurrido.

\- ¿Para cuándo tendrán los estudios listos?. Sobre lo que nos habló.- Quiso saber Reila.

\- Mañana estarán terminados, por ahora será mejor que descansen, nosotros les avisaremos. Vengan aquí mañana y les contaré todo.- Pidió el hombre y de ahí, los chicos se miraron los unos a los otros, no podían hacer nada, solo esperar, así que decidieron retirarse del hospital y regresar a sus hogares.

\- Muchas gracias, doctor. Mañana pasaremos por aquí de vuelta.- Finalizó Banghg y se fueron del lugar.

* * *

Justo en ese momento, El Caballero de las Antorchas y Luan habían llegado al hospital, pero se llevaron la sorpresa de encontrarse con los chicos, quienes salían del mismo hacia las calles.

\- ¡Chicos!.- Les saludó la comediante.

\- Hola, Luan, Caballero, ¿cómo están?.- Preguntó Reila.

\- Estamos bien. Justo veníamos para ver a la persona que llegó aquí, ¿es Montana?.- Quiso saber el chico de Perú.

Nadie respondió, todo esto era un misterio.

\- No sabe quién es, ni siquiera tiene su billetera en su poder. Es un gran misterio.- Alegó Banghg, el cual dejó sin palabras al Caballero y a su acompañante.

\- ¿Cómo que es un misterio?. Es raro ¿y sus OC?.- Interrogó el peli negro.

\- Se fueron a la Casa Loud, tal vez los...¡eso, vayamos a hablar con ellos!.- Pidió Arokham como idea.

\- Buen plan.- Le apoyó Reila.

\- Mmmmmm.- Respiró hondo El Caballero de las Antorchas y Luan se dirigió hacia él, habían un pequeño "detalle" por el cual estaba demasiado preocupado en ese punto.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?.- Preguntó la comediante.- Oh, espera, ya lo entiendo, sí, ufff, esto se pondrá feo cuando lleguemos allí.- Advirtió.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿De qué hablas?.- Quiso saber Arokham.

\- "Promesas", el fic que hice para Banghg y su historia "Tanto tiempo", en la mía, destrocé los sueños de cada una de las hermanas y cuando me vean, no piensen que me recibirán con flores, sino con piedras.- Respondió El Caballero de las Antorchas.

\- Pero tenemos que ir allí, no podemos dejarlo de lado.- Pidió Reila, ya que en la Casa Loud iban a estar las respuestas a las preguntas que tenían encima.

\- No nos queda otra alternativa, andando.- Ordenó Banghg y se pusieron en marcha hacia aquel sitio.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un bar que había en las afueras de Royal Woods, un muchacho procedente de Ecuador, cargando una carpeta-archivero con sus trabajos y dibujos, se encontraba tomando un café, cuando alguien lo detuvo en su descanso hacia la ciudad.

\- Disculpe, ¿usted es TonyPresidio? ¿El autor del Cloud?.- Preguntó una chica ante él.

\- _"Y aquí vamos, de seguro es algún Hater".-_ Pensó el chico, ya que su arte era insultado por esa clase de personas.

\- Tranquilo, no pasa nada, a mí me gusta su trabajo, es raro, pero bueno. Felicitaciones.- Mostró la chica sus respetos hacia el joven, quien se quedó sorprendido, sin palabras ante semejante acto de apoyo.

\- Ufff, ufff, la verdad...la verdad que estoy sorprendido, creí que era de esos haters que hay en las redes sociales, pero no, disculpa si pensé mal de ti.- Respondió el chico, tomando un poco de aire y de ahí pedía perdón a la chica.

\- No se preocupe, hoy en día, los gustos de las personas son criticados por gente sin cerebro que habla de "respeto" pero si estás con ellos o no apoyas lo suyo, te tildan de "retrógrado". Un error dolor de cabeza lo de estos días.- Alegó la muchacha, sintiéndose molesta.

\- Somos dos. Es lamentable y sí, soy TonyPresidio, mucho gusto y disculpe que no me haya presentado antes. Jejeje, me tomó por sorpresa.- Dijo él, dándole un beso en la mejilla a la chica y de ahí le firmaba un dibujo que ella tenía de Clyde con Luna.

Estaba listo para ir hacia la ciudad, esperaba que la lluvia parara un poco pero no, así que decidió subirse a un autobús que pasaba por el lugar y de ahí llegar a su destino, no sin antes despedirse de la chica.

* * *

\- Ya era hora, Sir.- Dijo RCurrent, quien se había quedado dormido y fue despertado por un golpe en el casillero del colombiano, el cual sacaba su mochila y se preparaban para salir del gimnasio.

\- Ni que hubiera tardado tanto.- Alegó el muchacho en su defensa, mientras que revisaba sus pertenencias.

\- Oye, no me mires mal, ni tampoco a Matt, ni que fuéramos ladrones.- Defendió el chico de Chile a su títere de mano.

Sir no dijo nada y de ahí se prepararon para salir, pero en aquel momento, fueron sorprendidos por una intensa cortina de agua, la cual no paraba en ningún momento.

\- Genial, entre la lluvia y que me gustaría llegar a casa y descansar, teníamos que tener esto. Genial, espera, voy a llamar a un amigo para que nos venga a buscar.- Pidió el colombiano, quien sacó su celular y marcó un número conocido.- Hola, Silva, sí, ¿puedes...?. Qué rápido, muchas gracias, te esperamos.- Fue una llamada corta y de ahí Sir se dirigió hacia su amigo.

\- ¿Quién era?.- Preguntó RCurrent.

\- Un amigo mío, ya lo verás.- Respondió el peli negro y de ahí permanecieron bajo techo.

* * *

Por su parte, FreedomGundam96 y Arago2 se encontraban en medio de un embotellamiento debido a un accidente que había más adelante, en medio de las bocinas y que la Policía desviaba el tránsito, el conductor decidió girar en "U" y tomar otra ruta para llevar a su acompañante a casa.

\- ¿Quién habrá sido el idiota que provocó esto?.- Se preguntó Arago2, molesto por la situación.

\- No te preocupes, en pocos minutos estarás en casa y...- Dijo uruguayo pero se quedó callado, no completó la oración, ya que más al fondo pudo notar a una misteriosa persona, la cual llamó la atención del acompañante.

\- Oye, yo conozco a esa chico.- Dijo el muchacho.

\- ¿Quién es?.- Preguntó Freedom.

\- Es Slash Torrance, es un gran escritor de suspenso y terror psicológico, autor de "Sueños", "Living in the Sunlight", "Ecos del Pasado" y "La Voz", entre otros fics conocidos.- Apuntó Arago2 con asombro.

\- ¿En serio?. Un amigo mío me contó mucho sobre él, aún tengo pendiente para leer sus historias, pero los críticos dicen que son muy atrapantes, que no puedes despegarte del asiento por la tensión, la ansiedad y el deseo de que salga el próximo capítulo.- Recordó Freedom y de ahí se detuvo delante de Slash.

\- ¡Slash, hola, amigo, sube, vamos!.- Le invitó Arago2 al chico, el cual se quedó sorprendido.

\- ¿Arago2, FreedomGundam96? ¡No puedo creerlo!.- Quedó sorprendido el muchacho y de ahí se subió al vehículo, para no estar más bajo la lluvia.

\- ¡Qué alegría verte, Camarada, tanto tiempo! ¡¿Cómo has estado?!.- Le saludó Arago2 a su amigo.

\- Bien, muy bien, un gusto verlos. No puedo creer que estoy también ante un amigo tuyo, Arago: El Gran FreedomGundam96, autor de los fics de Saint Seiya, en especial "Alas de Estrellas" y "Saint Meteor: Neowing SEED", es un placer conocerte.- Estrechó Slash su mano con el uruguayo.

\- Igualmente, es un gusto conocerlo a usted también, Señor Slash Torrance.- Mostró Freedom sus respetos.

\- Jejejeje, gracias, pero llámame Slash, no hace falta hacer una reverencia.- Río el escritor de fics sobre Gravity Falls y The Loud House.

De ahí, después de las presentaciones y demás, el coche se puso en marcha nuevamente, mientras que en el Centro, el grupo de Banghg, Arokham, Reila, El Caballero de las Antorchas, Cianuro y Luan ponían rumbo hacia la casa de la castaña comediante para hablar con los OC del autor que estaba internado aún en el hospital.

Era de suma importancia arribar, ya que el tiempo era oro y corría a una gran velocidad.

* * *

Y a su vez, en la estación de trenes de Royal Woods, un muchacho argentino, de cabellos azul marino y vestido de negro bajaba de la formación, mirando hacia la Ciudad y su destino.

\- Royal Woods, Michigan, prepárense porque aquí llega Plagahood, el autor de "Doce días con ella" y "Las Crónicas de Conrad".- Río el joven argentino y de ahí partió en búsqueda de un taxi.

* * *

 **Hola a todos y perdón por no haber actualizado este fic, pero entre mis vacaciones en Villa General Belgrano, las salidas y demás, tuve muy poco tiempo, sumado de que estoy terminando un par de historias en Wattpad, estrenando un proyecto nuevo, la Facultad y demás, los tiempos no me alcanzan para nada.**

 **Por otro lado, ahora que estoy de regreso (desde el Lunes pasado) he vuelto también con este fic, como también regreso con "Vento Loud". Lamentablemente, la fecha de estreno del fic que hemos hablado RCurrent y yo queda suspendida hasta Mayo-Junio, el fic de Sailor Moon-TLH-Touhou Project. Tengo que organizar todas las ideas, personas y demás, sumado también a las secuelas que haré, tanto de "Te amo" como del fic que hice de Chunk y Luna ("12:00 AM"), así que pido perdón y ténganme paciencia. Lamento mucho las demoras.**

 **En el capítulo que viene se acabaron las presentaciones, ya están todos reunidos y es hora de ir a los puntos centrales de la misma.**

 *** Sr. Kennedy: Aparecerán Stands aquí, ya que ésto es un homenaje a Jojolion, el octavo arco del manga de "Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure". Manden sus ideas de Stands y yo se los pondré en el capítulo que viene :D.**

 **También agradezco mucho a Sr. Kennedy como también a Luís Carlos, plagahood, El Caballero de las Antorchas (prepárate para cuando lleguen a la Casa Loud :3), Transgresor 3003, RCurrent, FreedomGundam96, Arago2, xXAless-kunXx, Sam The Stormbringer, Sr. Kennedy, Coven, AnonimousReader98 y Guardián-del-aura, al igual que a todos los demás que protagonizan esta historia. Cuídense, nos vemos y buen Domingo para todos :D.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Especial de San Valentín:** **Muchos se habrán preguntado por qué no actualicé "Ficgelion" por mucho tiempo, ¿por cuánto fue?. Sí, acá está la última fecha desde que subí un capítulo y fue el 28 de Enero. Si les sincero, franco, no he estado bien, pasé por malos momentos, de los cuales no quiero recordar ni volver a vivir, así de simple.**

 **Pero ya estoy aquí, de regreso, vamos a la historia:**

* * *

La incertidumbre sobre el misterioso escritor sin memoria continuaba siendo un enigma, una "escena del crimen" sin resolver, ¿de dónde era? ¿Qué le pasó al final?. No lo sabían, no tenía documentos ni siquiera un por qué estaba en Royal Woods. Pero sumado a eso, también estaba ese día tan especial para todos los presentes y era el Día de San Valentín, fecha que era durante el mes de Febrero, donde las parejas pasaban su día juntos, también estaba su lado histórico sobre el famoso Sacerdote del Imperio Romano, quien desafió al Emperador Claudio II en el Siglo III D.C, casando a los jóvenes, desafiando la Ley Imperial y que terminó pagando con su vida.

Entre todo esto se hallaban las parejas que se preparaban para ese día, disfrutarlo, pero con el autor sin memoria, era algo que todavía necesitaba aclararse. En la casa de Reila, ella junto con Arokham y Banghg, los tres estaban discutiendo sobre qué hacer con esa persona que habían hallado en las lindes de Royal Woods.

\- Recién llamó el médico que lo atiendo, nada.- Respondió la chica de cabellos azules a sus amigos.

\- ¿No creen que esto va más allá de su aparición?. Creo que algo más le pudo pasar, además de quedarse sin memoria.- Apuntó Banghg al respecto, cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Cómo qué?. Ni los OC de él saben qué le pasó, intentaron refrescar su memoria pero nada.- Mencionó Arokham sobre aquellas "pruebas" hechas por Dimitri y Alexander pero nada, todo quedó en la nada, en vano.

\- Encima hoy es San Valentín, pobre, sin nadie con quién pasarlo.- Alegó Reila con tristeza, se le rompía el corazón ver a la gente sola que pasara dicha festividad y más para alguien que estaba en un hospital, aguardando su momento para ser dado de alta.

* * *

San Valentín estaba en el aire, las parejas que iban saliendo por las calles, inundaban la ciudad, pero entre ellas había un hombre de 37 años de edad, seria, callado, era alto, de 1,90 metros,, robusto, su cabeza rapada, rostro duro, tez clara, ojos de color negro y una mirada que reflejaba dureza junto con una voz grave. Éste se hallaba en su camino hacia dicha casa donde también se encontraban dos personajes más y sin olvidarse de que El Caballero de las Antorchas estaba llegando con Luan al respectivo sitio.

Aquel sujeto de ojos negros se detuvo ante el inmueble, tomó un largo respiro y caminó hacia la puerta.

* * *

A su vez, dentro de la Casa Loud, allí se encontraba una chica albina que se preparaba para salir afuera con aquella persona, tenía la sensación de que había llegado, era improvisto, podía estar parado en la puerta desde hacía pocos minutos y nadie se hubiera enterado. Por su parte, Lincoln se hallaba en su habitación, leyendo sus cómics, hasta que escuchó que la puerta se abría, sacándolo, distrayendo su lectura pero al volver la mirada hacia dicha posición, ésta se encontraba entre-abierta.

\- _"Tal vez no la cerré del todo".-_ Pensó el albino, cuando en esos momentos, sintió que una fuerza arrolladora se le lanzaba encima suyo y lo aplastaba, sacándole el aire de sus pulmones por completo.

\- Jejejeje, hola, Linky, ¡Feliz Día de San Valentín!.- Dijo una conocida deportista de cabellos castaños, quien estaba encima suyo y no lo dejaba respirar del todo.

\- Ly...Lynn...Lynn...- Intentaba el joven albino con articular las palabras, pero por la falta de oxígeno, éstas salían entrecortadas, por la mitad.

Fue en ese entonces que la chica lo soltó y le dio un tierno beso en los labios a su hermano.

\- Feliz Día de San Valentín, Mi lindo conejito.- Le deseó ella, sin soltarse, pero ésta vez siendo más ligera, tranquila y sin ejercer mucha fuerza contra el pobre joven.

De ahí, en medio de los besos que ella le estaba dando a su hermano, se escuchó el sonido del timbre que llamó la atención de todos los presentes y de ahí fue Linka para abajo.

\- ¡Yo abro!.- Exclamó ella y al llegar allí, se topó con una sorpresa.

* * *

Abrió la puerta, despacio, se fijó antes quién podía ser, no podía abrirle a cualquiera y fue entonces que se topó con aquella persona, aquel ruso serio, robusto y frío, quien se agachó y pasó su mano por los cabellos de la joven albina, quien se sonrojó.

\- Hola, Linka, ¿cómo estás?.- Saludó el hombre a la chica, quien se le lanzó encima, casi provocando que tropezara y cayeran al piso.

\- ¡Dimitri! Oh, jejeje, hola, estoy bien ¿y tú?.- Respondió ella, sonrojada, aquel hombre era como un padre para la chica, un protector y no permitía que nadie la lastimara.

\- No te preocupes por lo sucedido. Pasaba por aquí y justo llego a tiempo para que salgamos a pasear, ¿te parece?.- Alegó el ruso, mientras que ella le tomaba de la mano y salía con Linka afuera.

\- Sería un gusto enorme.- Finalizó la albina y ambos salieron de allí, no sin antes toparse con dos conocidos OC.

Allí estaba el ruso y otro con su mismo nombre, pero Stand Master.

\- Dimitri Raichenvok.- Recordó el nombre del joven castaño.

\- Kozlov Dimitri.- Reconoció el muchacho a aquel hombre, del cual no parecían llevarse del todo bien.

Alexander se acercó a su amigo, susurrando algo a su oído.

\- _¿Se conocen?. Nunca me dijiste nada sobre él.-_ Preguntó el peli blanco-plateado.

\- Oigan, chicos, ¿qué pasa? ¿están bien'.- Quiso saber Linka, cosa que le preocupaba aquella tensión que reinaba en el aire.

Nadie dijo nada, Kozlov y Raichenvok estaban callados, se miraban a los ojos con mucha frialdad, ¿qué clase de enemistad o rivalidad tenían al respecto?. No lo sabían, era un secreto bien guardado, tanto para el hombre que protegía a Linka como para el Stand Master.

\- Veo que ambos se conocen, los dejaré tranquilos.- Intervino Alexander y se preparaba para dejarlos solos, que arreglaran sus diferencias e intentaba llevar a Linka al interior de la casa para que no corriera peligro, pero Kozlov lo detuvo.

\- No la toques.- Le advirtió.

\- Quita tus sucias manos del Emperador, ahora.- Ordenó Dimitri, mientras que aparecía "Killer Queen".

\- ¿El Emperador?. Ah sí, cierto, jejeje, ¿qué pasa, amigo? ¿no me reconoces?.- Preguntó el hombre al castaño, quien tenía una mirada de furia y de ahí, Dimitri fue hasta él, estrechando su mano.-

\- Jajajaja, claro que sí, fue toda una buena escena, jejeje.- Río el castaño, ya que jamás había oído a aquel ruso reírse, siempre manteniendo la frialdad.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No era que se odiaban?.- Interrogó Alexander, pero en ese momento, sintió que alguien se le lanzaba encima suyo y caían sobre la nieve.

\- ¡Mi Ángel!.- Exclamó Leni, emocionada de verlo al peli blanco-plateado.

\- ¡My Love!.- Gritó Raichenvok, ya que en ese instante, Luna apareció de sorpresa y se lanzó contra él, quien la agarró justo a tiempo, besándolo en los labios.

\- Bueno, parece que todo esto lo tenían preparado, ¿no es así?.- Quiso saber Linka al ver a las parejas de Dimitri y Alexander juntos.

\- Parece, pero en sí no lo tenía planead ni nada por el estilo, solo pasaba por aquí para que fuéramos a pasear.- Alegó Kozlov, mientras que la albina le tomaba de la mano y se acurrucaba contra su pecho, para después irse a caminar juntos en aquel día.

* * *

Por su parte, en la estación de trenes de Royal Woods, Plagahood había terminado de desayunar en el bar que había allí y se preparaba para partir hacia su destino, cuando notó que una persona bastante familiar lo estaba observando. Se preguntaba quién podía ser, así que caminó hasta ella.

\- Sabía que nos volveríamos a ver.- Alegó la muchacha de cabellos castaños, proveniente de Corea del Sur.

\- Jejeje, ¿acaso me pusiste un rastreador en mí?.- Preguntó el chico, divertido, lanzando una pequeña risa y se sentó al lado de la extranjera.

\- Plagahood, siempre tan cómico.- Mencionó la sur-coreana al muchacho de cabellos negros.

\- Hana Song, nunca me olvidaría de ti.- Alegó el joven, quien le tomó de las manos, dejándola ruborizada a la gamer.

* * *

Por otra parte, Santiago, el OC de AnonimousReader98, se hallaba sentado en una banca del Parque de Royal Woods, observando a las parejas que pasaban el día allí; sus amigos Dimitri Raichenvok y Alexander Ivanisevic estaban ocupados con sus novias, sin poder venir y pasar el rato con él, pero les respetaba ese momento, se llevaba bien con los Loud. Pero aquel día le traía una vieja herida que no quería volver a abrir, un recuerdo bastante triste sobre su primera experiencia romántica con una chica. El joven castaño tomó un respiro muy largo y de ahí cerró los ojos, concentrándose en sus asuntos, su vida y sin decir nada al respecto, solo se limitaba a lo que haría ese día, sin embargo, cuando estaba por levantarse, alguien le cubrió sus ojos.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Quién anda ahí?.- Preguntó el militar, quien comenzaba a cambiar el color de sus ojos.

\- _Adivina quién soy, Santi.-_ Le dio esa "opción de juego" la persona que se hallaba atrás suyo, tapando su vista.

Se quedó callado, sabía la respuesta claramente, así que abrió la boca y dio lo que necesitaba.

\- Lori.- Respondió a aquel "acertijo" y de ahí la chica rubia quitó sus manos de los ojos del castaño.

\- Jejeje, así es.- Alegó la chica, tras lanzar una pequeña risa.

\- Vaya, pero ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas por salir con Bobby?.- Preguntó el joven, sorprendido de verla allí.

\- Sí, pero, oye, el Día de San Valentín no es solamente para las parejas, ¿lo sabes?.- Advirtió la rubia, ya que era cierto, lo sabía muy bien y entonces se sentó al lado de Santiago.

Estaba a su lado, él era un verdadero amigo, una persona confiable, a pesar de que ella tenía una relación con aquel mexicano, tampoco podía dejar de lado a la persona que estuvo a su lado y con su familia, junto con Alexander y que tenía también su pasado triste, al ser traicionado por las personas que fueron su familia.

\- Me llama bastante la atención verte por aquí, ¿qué te trae?.- Preguntó Lori al chico.

\- Vine para descansar y creo que veo a tu hermana Linka con Dimitri Kozlov.- Respondió el castaño, cosa que al oír ese nombre, puso los pelos de punta a Lori.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo?.- Quiso saber ella.

\- Tranquila; Dimitri es una persona confiable, al igual que Alex y Raichenvok.- Le tranquilizó el militar a la joven, cosa que logró bajar la tensión interna suya.

\- Ufff, menos mal, porque...- Lori, en ese momento, lanzó un soplido.- si me llego a enterar que este tipo llegó a hacerle algo a Linka o si le pasa algo, juro que se las verá conmigo.- Prometió ella que tomaría cartas en el asunto sobre lo que pasara con la albina.

\- No te preocupes, que está en buenas manos.- Tranquilizó Santiago y se levantó de la banca para tomarle la mano a Lori.- Oye, ¿quieres pasar el Día de San Valentín conmigo?. Como amigos, obvio.- Invitó el joven a ella.

\- Claro, no hay problema, además, Bobby está trabajando hasta casi la noche, luego vendrá por mí, así que vamos.- Aceptó la rubia esa invitación y se dirigieron hacia el Centro de la Ciudad de Royal Woods para divertirse.

* * *

Por su parte, justo cuando Lori y Santiago se retiraron del lugar, Linka y Dimitri observaron a los dos chicos irse de allí, cosa que le llamó la atención a la albina y en especial quería saber el por qué estaba en ese sitio su hermana mayor junto con el Presidente de cabellos castaños. A su vez, la joven le había preparado a aquella persona que era como un padre para ella, un collar de flores que había estado armando, símbolo de su unión y llegaba a descongelar el corazón de Kozlov, aunque sea un poco, para que pudiera sentir la felicidad de una persona a su lado.

\- Esto es una muestra de nuestra unión, ya que eres como un padre para mí y adonde tú vayas, quiero que sepas que siempre "iré" contigo en todos tus viajes. Este collar representa más que un arreglo floral, son nuestros que nunca se quebrarán.- Dijo Linka a Dimitri, al cual le dio un tierno abrazo, provocando que aquel sujeto frío se le cayeran varias lágrimas, cosa que jamás había experimentado desde hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

Por su parte, Plagahood se encontraba con Hana Song, a la cual había reconocido en la estación de trenes y de ahí estaban recorriendo la ciudad juntos, tomados de las manos, algo que experimentaban ambas personas y que la distancia no los podía separar por nada en el Mundo, sumado también a que era obra del destino.

\- Todos con sus parejas, pero bueno, es San Valentín y tienen su derecho a hacerlo.- Alegó Kennedy, quien estaba en su mansión junto con varios colegas como FreedomGundam96, el cual estaba con sus OC, en especial Kazuya y Rin, quienes se estaban besando en las afueras de la casa del Presidente de cabellos castaños.

\- ¿No son tiernos?.- Preguntó Hikazu, el cual era bastante inocente en el tema de enamorarse.

\- Y te falta algo más.- Escuchó la voz de su amiga Kaoru, cosa que provocó que recibiera un tierno beso de parte de la chica, tomándolo por sorpresa.

* * *

Por suerte, aquella persona internada en el hospital, justo estaba a la espera de recibir el alta, ya estaba vestida y lista para salir, cuando en aquellos momentos, desde su ventana, la cual estaba abierta, un avión de papel apareció en los Cielos y éste llegó hasta sus pies. ¿De dónde había salido? ¿Qué hacía allí?. No sabía qué había pasado, pero cuando lo tomó y miró si había algo, éste se quedó asombrado.

 _"Feliz Día de San Valentín, no solo esto es para las parejas, también para los amigos y tú eres de los nuestros._

 _Ojala puedas recuperar tu memoria. Nosotros siempre estaremos contigo, si quieres, ven a nuestra casa, la dirección está escrita abajo de esta carta._

 _Reila Vann"._

Ese era el mensaje, se quedó callado, estaba sorprendido, Reila no quería que esa persona pasara sola el Día de San Valentín, así que había enviado ese avión de papel, deseándole lo mejor y que si quería, que se hospedara con ellos en la casa donde se encontraban. No dijo nada, solamente se sentó y de ahí se escuchó que la puerta de la habitación se abría, siendo el médico a cargo de sus estudios, el cual traía una noticia importante para él.

\- Ya estás dado de alta, pero tendrás que venir a hacerte chequeos al respecto.- Le anunció aquel hombre y de ahí, el autor misterioso firmó los papeles que lo dejaban libre del hospital en esos momentos.

Ahora le quedaba saber quién era él, de dónde venía y por qué había quedado sin memoria. Esa parte del camino y del destino de todos los presentes, acababa de comenzar.

 **¡Feliz Día de San Valentín 2018!.**

* * *

 **Y con este capítulo/Especial, doy por iniciado mi regreso al "Ficgelion". Lamento mucho no haberlo actualizado pero ya conocen los motivos míos, sin embargo, esto ya es cosa del Pasado y no quisiera volver a mencionar.**

 **Espero que les vayan a gustar y escuchen, como esto es un homenaje también a Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure, para los autores que aparecen acá, manden por review el nombre de sus Stands que quieran tener o también los crean ustedes, así aparecen en los demás capítulos.**

 **Agradezco a J. Nagera, Sam The Stormbringer, RCurrent (muy buenos tus Stands, Bro, estos los iré poniendo poco a poco en los capítulos que vendrán), Transgresor 3003 (muchas gracias por darme tu permiso para usar a Dimitri, todos los derechos reservados para vos), xxAless-kunXx (en el capítulo que viene aparecerás junto con Nagera y Sam The Stormbringer), Sr. Kennedy, Plagahood, El Caballero de las Antorchas (en el próximo te tengo preparada una sorpresa para vos y Luan :3), FreedomGundam96 (también estoy preparando una sorpresa para vos y muchas gracias por darme tu permiso para usar a tus personajes), Arago2, Guardián-del-aura y AnonimousReader98 :D.**

 **Cuídense y buen día Miércoles para todos ustedes. ¡Nos vemos!.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Bajo la lluvia de la incertidumbre** Aquel autor había dejado el hospital, fue dado de alta pero todavía estaba sin memoria, no recordaba nada, ni siquiera de cómo había llegado hasta allí, así como también quería saber sobre sus orígenes, su historia y el por qué portaba esa carpeta negra con los OC, los cuales decían ser suyos, pero no había nada en su camino, estaba en un mar de dudas y cada pregunta que se hacía, ésta no obtenía la respuesta que buscaba. Sumado a eso, también tenía el avión-carta que le había mandado Reila, invitándolo a que se quedara en la casa con la que compartía con Arokham y Banghg al respecto.

Caminaba bajo la lluvia, sin ningún paraguas y solamente portaba sus pertenencias, en especial esa carpeta que protegía con todas sus fuerzas. Quería saber cómo había llegado a Royal Woods, el por qué de ese sitio y también quién o quiénes podían haberlo atacado y dejado sin memoria, pero cada vez que intentaba pensar al respecto, solo podía obtener un fuerte dolor de cabeza, el cual parecía ser una misteriosa fuerza que le aplastaba el cráneo hasta tener que ceder.

\- No...No puedo recordar nada...me siento...me siento totalmente solo, esto...esto no puede ser verdad, ¿cómo habré perdido mis recuerdos? ¡Ni siquiera sé quién soy!.- Se preguntó y terminó por dar un grito bajo la lluvia, todo empapado como si fuera un perro de la calle.

Justo en ese momento, para su sorpresa, a su lado apareció un misterioso objeto con la forma de un revólver combinado con una pistola automática, el cual había aparecido al mover su mano derecha y golpear con fuerza la pared donde se hallaba refugiado de la lluvia.

\- ¿Qué...Qué es esto?. No recuerdo haber traído un arma, pero...pero ésta apareció de la nada, ¿acaso...acaso fue por mera casualidad?.- Quiso saber el joven, mientras que intentaba deshacerse de dicho objeto pero fue inútil, éste no se iba por nada del Mundo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en las puertas de la Casa Loud, las parejas habían vuelto a la misma pero una persona, El Caballero de las Antorchas, dudaba si entraría a aquel domicilio, Luan le estaba invitando a pasar el rato en su hogar, pero el joven no parecía avanzar por nada en el Mundo, no era miedo, sino vergüenza por un determinado motivo.

\- Oye, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Algo te molesta?.- Preguntó la comediante castaña, pero el joven de cabellos negros se dio la vuelta.

\- No, nada, solo...solo que...solo que no me siento seguro de entrar.- Fue la respuesta, pero esa dejó más dudas.

\- ¿Por qué?.- Volvió a preguntar Luan, pero en esos momentos comenzó a recordar sobre cierto "incidente" ocurrido hace un tiempo atrás.- Sí, ya lo recuerdo, bueno, no creo que las chicas estén enojadas contigo, solamente mantén la calma.- Sugirió la chica, mientras que ambos ingresaban, ella le tomó de la mano al chico y de ahí pusieron los pies dentro del domicilio, pero cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta, ya había aparecido Lynn, la cual estaba con Lincoln, saliendo de la habitación del albino para ver una película en la televisión, hasta que la deportista se topó con aquel muchacho.

\- ¡Oye, yo te conozco, eres el que me humilló en "Promesas", me hiciste quedar como una maldita puta delante de mi Lincoln y mi familia porque lo culpé de la mala suerte! ¡Ahora verás, ven, Linky!.- Exclamó Lynn con furia y se preparó para atacar, tomando a su hermano, protegiéndolo y pidiéndole que se colgara de su espalda con fuerza, ya que de ahí pegó un salto desde las escaleras y se dispuso a darle una paliza al Caballero de las Antorchas, el cual intentaba llegar por una vía pacífica, sin embargo, la castaña no pensaba del mismo modo.

\- ¡Tranquila, por favor, no hay por qué hacer esto!.- Intentó calmarla, pero fue en vano, ya que también salieron Dimitri Raichenvok-Yoshikage y Luna de la habitación que compartía ella con Luan.

\- ¡Yo también escuché lo que dijo! Igualmente no te voy a atacar, hermano, estoy con mi lindo ruso y no pienso meterme en una estúpida pelea del Pasado. ¡Estás perdonado, amigo!.- Finalizó la rockera y volvió con su chico a la habitación.

La situación se estaba poniendo bastante caldeada, menos mal que Lori no estaba pero Alexander observaba todo con Leni, ya que también se había unido Lola al linchamiento, pero Luan protegía al chico.

\- ¡Oigan, ya, paren, es mi amigo, no le harán daño!.- Advirtió la comediante.

\- Será tu amigo pero tengo una reputación que mantener, ¿sabes lo que sufrí en esa historia?.- Preguntó Lola, viendo su imagen muy dañada en dicho fic nombrado.

\- ¡Pero ni siquiera fue esto de verdad, es ficción, ya, paren!.- Quiso calmarlas el peli negro, pero no sirvió, solo empeoró más las cosas.

En esos momentos, Lynn lo agarró del cuello de su abrigo y se dispuso a darle su merecido, pero en ese instante surgió un humanoide delgado, robótico, vestido con Armadura Medieval, llevaba una cinta delgada que consistía en poco más que un cable, casi tan ancho como la cabeza. Además de portar un poderoso estoque. Éste personaje apareció y defendió a El Caballero de las Antorchas, deteniendo el golpe de Lynn y Lola, sin olvidarse del pobre albino que era usado como "ariete de guerra".

\- ¿Qué...Qué es eso?.- Quiso saber la pequeña modelo.

\- Me había olvidado de contarles esto y es muy importante: Les presento a mi Stand "Silver Chariot".- Dijo el joven de cabellos negros a las chicas, mientras que ese Caballero protegía a su Usuario con la espada.

\- Wow.- Quedaron las tres personas sorprendidas, sin olvidarse de Luan.

* * *

A su vez, Kennedy se hallaba afuera de su mansión, tomando un poco de aire, a pesar de la lluvia que caía, le agradaba estar allí y poder despejarse del ajetreado día laboral que tenía todos los días. Estaba sentado en una pequeña habitación con techo, en donde tenía una mesa de billar y hasta su propio bar, pero lo que él no sabía era que un grupo de personas había traspasado la seguridad de su mansión, sin embargo, eso no le preocupaba por nada en el Mundo.

\- Espero que haya firmado su testamento, Señor Presidente.- Dijo uno de los enemigos, el cual le apuntaba con un fusil, pero Kennedy simplemente se levantó del sillón.

\- Les haré una pregunta muy pero muy importante: ¿No le temes a los rayos?.- Fue aquella pregunta hacia el enemigo, el cual se quedó callado y sin decir nada, hasta que de golpe, desde afuera, una misteriosa descarga eléctrica cayó sobre aquel grupo enemigo, pero no los mató, sino que tenía una curiosa forma de "terminar" con esa gente.

Unos minutos después de que el estallido pasara, otro de los atacantes estaba por dispararle a Kennedy porque parecía haber sido una broma, pero sus armas fueron arrebatadas por una misteriosa fuerza, la cual comenzaba a arrastrarlos afuera de la mansión.

\- ¿Qué...Qué...Qué? ¡¿Qué es esto?!.- Quiso saber el líder del grupo, cosa que llevó a que el castaño tomara una pose.

\- Les presento a mi Stand "Come a little bit closer" y ésta es una de sus habilidades: Lanza un potente rayo y la electricidad al impactar contra cualquier objeto o superficie, se transforma una corriente magnética, la cual no afecta al Usuario.- Les explicó el poder de su Stand y de ahí apareció un humanoide color dorado y plateado, llevaba encima unos aretes con forma de rayo en las orejas junto con unos lentes de Sol oscuros.- ¿Sorprendidos?.- Preguntó pero no hubo respuesta.- La próxima vez que vengan a mi casa para atentar contra mis amigos y contra mí, no seré piadoso.- Dejó su advertencia y de ahí, el Stand arrojó a los enemigos fuera del domicilio.

Los enemigos fueron lanzados fuera de la mansión de Kennedy y éste pudo volver a descansar después del fallido atentado contra él.

* * *

Por su parte, bajo la lluvia, protegido por un paraguas y vistiendo su uniforme militar negro, allí avanzaba Santiago Kramer, el cual estaba yendo de visita para la Casa Loud, iba a ver a Alexander, Dimitri y a las chicas, con él venía Lori, la cual estuvo con Bobby anteriormente y ahora el joven castaño la acompañaba hacia su hogar, pero lo que ellos no sabían, era que dos personas les estaban siguiendo el paso a cada momento.

Pero Anonimous no era ningún tonto, en ese momento, él le pidió a Lori que se quedara atrás suyo, que la protegería y de ahí encaró a los dos jóvenes rivales, los cuales mostraron unos cuchillos contra el chico de Argentina, pero éste sonrió de forma misteriosa.

\- Oye, ¿qué tal si arreglamos esto de otra forma?. Tú nos das a la rubia y listo, no te hacemos daño.- Fue la "oferta" que le hicieron.

\- Je, ¿creen que voy a traicionar a una amiga para que basuras como ustedes hagan lo que quieran?. De donde yo, a hijos de puta como ustedes les damos su merecido por atreverse a lastimar a gente inocente.- Se negó y luego se burló de los dos enemigos.

\- ¡Hijo de puta, ahora...!.- Gritó otro de los enemigos pero cuando iban a atacarlo, Santiago le tomó de las manos a Lori.

\- No te sueltes, ¿sí?.- Pidió a la rubia y ella acató el pedido.

En aquellos momentos se produjo un "Salto en el Tiempo" y los dos atacantes terminaron en la otra vereda, de forma misteriosa, sin saber qué había sido todo eso.

\- ¿Qué...Qué pasó?.- Preguntó uno de los chicos.

\- No lo sé, pero esto no es normal.- Respondió su amigo y delante de ellos reaparecieron Santiago junto con Lori y un misterioso personaje, el cual era un Stand de contextura física enorme, superando en tamaño al argentino, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una rejilla diagonal elevada, por debajo de una capa de color rojo; a excepción de su cara, cuello, hombreras, codos, manos, abdomen, ingle, rodillas y pies/calzado. Sus ojos comprendían orificios afilados de un sesgo hacia el interior escarpado; de la que emergían dos pequeños y redondos ojos pisciformes/anfibios/reptilescos. Mostraba los dientes constantemente a través de su pequeña boca, su corona era plana y emerge de su frente dos niveles elevados; al frente del cual tiene una pequeña cara, ovalada de la misma expresión, éste era el Sub-Stand llamado "Epitafio", el cual se hallaba en la frente del Stand principal.

No lo podían creer, estaban a merced de un "Usuario Stand", cosa que provocó que salieran corriendo de allí, por el miedo que le tenían a aquel ser y a los ojos rojos de Santiago, los cuales cambian de acuerdo a su estado de humor.

\- ¡Y no vuelvan, sino quieren terminar atravesados por el pecho!.- Exclamó el joven, mientras que su Stand volvía con él.- Este es el poder de "King Crimson", todo rastro del enemigo será borrado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.- Sentenció y de ahí volvió a tomarle la mano a Lori, la cual estaba asombrada también, para emprender el regreso a la Casa Loud.

* * *

\- _"Qué día más aburrido, encima no para de llover, ya me mojé varias veces porque se escapaba Hyperion, quien vino de visita con Transgresor, solo espero que no vuelva a querer jugar así, me preocupo mucho por él".-_ Pensó Reila, la cual se estaba secando el pelo por la lluvia y de ahí casi pega un grito al verse con alguien en el espejo.

\- _No te asustes, no he venido a hacerte daño_.- Dijo aquel personaje a ella, apariencia humanoide, rasgos femeninos. Llevaba puesto un vestido rosa oscuro de cuello en "V" con varias formas cuadriculares de color amarillo bordadas y que presenta varios agujeros con la forma de aberturas de puerta sobre su cuerpo, el cual tenía piel color rosa y sus ojos eran de un tono amarillo con rayas verticales. Por sobre su cuerpo, llevaba varios símbolos matemáticos, cinco símbolos del Más (+), los cuales estaba situados por sobre sus hombros, codos y la parte superior de la cabeza. Así mismo, el de la división se hallaba presente en su cabeza y el de la multiplicación estaba situado en la parte posterior de la misma.

\- ¿Cómo...Cómo que eres mi Stand?.- Quiso saber la chica de cabellos celestes.

\- _Siempre he estado contigo, ya que te gustan los días lluviosos, nací uno de esos días pero tú nunca lo supiste hasta ahora: Digamos que es una sorpresa para ti, ¿qué te parece?.-_ Le contó aquel personaje a ella sobre el origen mismo que tenía.

\- Es increíble ¿y cómo te llamas?.- Preguntó Reila a ella.

\- _Llámame "Spice Girls".-_ Fue la respuesta del Stand a la chica.

\- ¡Genial, esto no me lo pienso perder, vamos!.- Exclamó emocionada la peli celeste.

* * *

Bajando de un bus que lo había traído hasta allí, descendía una persona, un joven de cabellos castaño cobrizo, camisa celeste con rayas doradas verticales, pantalones negros junto con unos zapatos café, miró a su alrededor y la lluvia no paraba por nada en el Mundo, era un verdadero diluvio, ¿cuánto tiempo más iba a durar esta tormenta al respecto?.

\- _"Royal Woods, curiosa, llamativa pero también una misteriosa ciudad. Este es el sitio donde todos los fenómenos Stand se están reuniendo".-_ Pensó J. Nagera y con él lo acompañaba un Stand humanoide de color oscuro, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de patrones, de colores más claros, parecidos a los pistones de un saxofón o trombón. Otra de sus características incluyen ojos redondos punteados y rodilleras en forma de corazón.- Andando, tenemos que reunirnos con los demás. Je, cualquiera que intente interponerse en el camino mío, se las verá conmigo y con mi Stand: "Enigma".- Dio a conocer el nombre de aquel personaje que lo acompañaba, para luego caminar hacia su destino, bajo la torrencial lluvia.

* * *

\- Oye, Banghg, ¿tú también tienes un Stand?.- Preguntó de los invitados que estaban en la casa de Reila, dirigiéndose hacia el joven escritor, el cual reveló al suyo.

\- Espero no causarles "pesadillas".- Alegó el muchacho, quien comenzó a tener una transformación, la cual era de un dinosaurio Utahraptor, adquiría unas rayas que deletreaban _"Banghg"_ por todo su cuerpo, su cabello se había convertido en espigas que terminaban en puntas redondas y en forma de bola en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Las huellas de la camisa que llevaba seguían visibles en su pecho, también se podían unos afilados dientes y garras, patas de dinosaurio y una cola bastante fuerte y capaz de llegar a decapitar a cualquiera.

El invitado que estaba allí no podía creerlo, fue entonces que éste se levantó de su asiento y mostró al suyo:

\- ¿Estás retándome?.- Preguntó jva98, haciendo la pose del meme de Shaggy y de ahí se pudo ver un brazalete con un patrón de cuadrícula de ocho columnas de teclas presionables, sobre las cuales se indicaban coordenadas y números.

\- Novatos.- Sostuvo Ficlover y invocó a su Stand: Era uno humanoide con auriculares en forma de apéndices en su cabeza, en lugar de los ojos, llevaba unas pulseras en sus muñecas que tenían símbolos de Inspector así como uno en forma de rueda en su pecho.

En medio de aquella "competencia", lo que no sabían era que faltaba un integrante más a la partida, era raro, pero de inmediato, desde una pared, allí apareció de sorpresa Arokham, el cual venía acompañado de su Stand: Éste tenía forma humanoide con grandes cuernos u orejas, verticales que se asemejan algo a los oídos de un leporidae; una mandíbula enmascarada, y un cuerpo ligero, forrado por una costura casi ininterrumpida. Está diseñado a la de imagen de trazos de cuero que se cosen juntos, como en una pelota de béisbol. Bajo la frente, sus ojos parecen emitir una mirada fría.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Me perdí de algo?.- Preguntó el castaño de Perú, mientras que dejaba a todos sorprendidos.

\- Interesante, parece que puedes cruzar hacia otros Mundos con tu Stand.- Felicitó Ficlover a su amigo.

\- Así es: Este es el poder de "Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap", también conocido como "D4C".- Presentó Arokham el nombre de aquel personaje y parecía que la "competencia" estaba ganada.

* * *

Por su parte, AnonimousReader98 se hallaba en las calles, cuando se topó con cierto OC suyo, el cual iba con Lori, riéndose, pasando el rato juntos, cosa que le causó gracia y de ahí les detuvo el paso.

\- Vaya, vaya, con que estás divirtiéndote con ella. Nunca creí que mi OC terminaría mostrando sentimientos por una mujer.- Alegó con humor el peli negro, cosa que no le causó gracia a Santiago, el cual cambió sus ojos a un intenso color rojo y lo agarró con fuerza del cuello.

\- ¿Y tú quién eres para impedirme que no pueda estar con una amiga? ¿Qué? ¿Eres mi padrino?.- Preguntó el chico de ojos miel, sin soltar al escritor.

\- Jejeje, yo soy tu creador, tu padre, eres mi hijo para mí: Yo soy tú y tú eres yo.- Sentenció Anonimous y de ahí apareció su Stand en el brazo derecho, el cual era un Kunai plateado y con detalles en dorado, el cual se extendía hasta el piso y de ahí iba a ir hacia el personaje.

Santiago se limitó a sonreír, llevándole tranquilidad a Lori.

\- Con que esas tenemos.- Finalizó el OC, soltando a AnonimousReader98.

\- Santiago y Lori, les presento a mi Stand "Father and Son".- Dijo el castaño ante los dos amigos, listo para hacer la demostración de poder que tenía.

* * *

\- Oye, Sir, ¿ya viene tu amigos?.- Preguntó RCurrent al colombiano, ya que estaba demorándose esa persona que los iba a ir a buscar.

\- Ya vendrá, dale tiempo, está ocupado.- Pidió su amigo un poco de paciencia.

\- Llevamos más de tres horas bajo la lluvia y nada. Ufff, esto es aburrido.- Sentenció el chico de Chile, mientras que hacía aparecer a su Stand, éste tenía el aspecto de un Ángel negro, el cual tenía de habilidad de revivir a los muertos y convertirlos en un Ejército de zombies, esqueletos o fantasmas, también podía convertir a los enemigos en muertos vivientes y como estaban cerca de un Cementerio, ¿qué mejor sitio para "reclutar" a las tropas?.-

\- Ni se te ocurra hacerlo.- Advirtió Sir a RCurrent de que no fuera a utilizar a su Stand para sus propósitos.

\- ¿Qué? Jajaja, solo quería sacar a "Deep Drive", estaba muy aburrido.- Defendió el chileno a aquel personaje que lo acompañaba.

* * *

\- ¡ORA! ¡ORA, ORA, ORA!.- Exclamaba un Stand humanoide, piel violeta, cabellos largos que fluían con una sombra más oscura sobre sus ojos y nariz, difuminando la distinción entre su pelo y la cabeza, llevaba una cinta metálica en tres piezas, cuya central estaba configurada como una elipse vertical. Unas líneas onduladas se extienden desde cada brazo hasta el frente de su torso, continuando por sus piernas. Tiene una gama mínima de ropa y armadura, incluyendo una bufanda corta y circular, hombreras con diseño en espiral, guantes largos con clavos en la espalda, protectores de rodilla y codo, un taparrabos y botas cortas.

\- ¡Wow, es increíble la velocidad de tu Stand, Freedom!.- Felicitó Sam The Stormbringer al ver la demostración de fuerza de aquel Stand y de ahí, el chico de Ciudad de México invocó al suyo.- Ahora es mi turno y veamos quién es el mejor: Te presento al mío: "Gorgar".- Hizo aquella presentación, era un humanoide artificial, aparentemente poseía injertos vegetales, mayormente calabaza, vestía ropas pardas y desgarradas, parecido al disco de "Helloween" "Walls of Jericho".

\- Así será, amigo: ¡"Star Platinum"!.- Aceptó FreedomGundam96 el duelo e invocó a su Stand.

* * *

\- Maldita tormenta, no ha parado desde que llegamos.- Se quejó , la cual estaba con Plagahood en la estación de trenes, aguardando el momento en que pudieran tomar un taxi hacia el hotel, pero la lluvia no se detenía por nada en el Mundo y fue entonces que el chico de Argentina tomó una decisión.

\- Ven conmigo, tengo una idea.- Pidió su atención y de ahí, el joven le tomó de las manos.

\- ¿Qué tienes pensado?.- Preguntó la gamer al muchacho, mientras que lo miraba de forma curiosa y de ahí le pedía que cerrara los ojos, él le avisaría cuándo tenía que abrirlos.

\- Ahora puedes abrirlos.- Dijo Plagahood y cuando la coreana lo hizo, se topó con que estaban dentro de una "nube" que les servía de escudo contra la lluvia.

\- No...no puedo creerlo...¿tú también eres un Usuario Stand?.- Preguntó la chica, sorprendida y de ahí se vio al personaje que portaba el chico: Este stand a menudo toma la forma de una masa muscular humanoide de nubes con un par de ojos que tienen rayas verticales en ellos. Siempre es representado como rodeado de niebla espesa o nubes en miniatura. Su rostro posee una estructura en forma de máscara con espigas coronando su cabeza. Aunque la mayoría de su cuerpo carece de armadura o ropa identificable, tiene tirantes de nudillo en sus manos que es común en Stands de Corto alcance. Sus pies tienen nubes parecidas a las alas que aparecen en los zapatos del dios griego Hermes.-

\- ¿Sorprendida? Tenía reservado esto desde hacía mucho tiempo, no querrías sufrir un resfriado ahora, justo que estás por ganar la final en los videojuegos.- Dijo el argentino, tomándole de las manos a la coreana, la cual se sonrojó ante ese acto de caballerosidad.

* * *

Aún quedaban un par más de Usuarios Stands en la ciudad, al igual que la identidad perdida del autor que estaba allí, moviéndose por las calles, en dirección hacia la dirección que había recibido en ese avión de papel. Pronto llegó a aquel sitio y caminó hacia la puerta de entrada, listo para tocar el timbre y ser recibido.

* * *

 **Lamento mucho la demora, Febrero no fue un buen mes para mí, tuve muchos problemas y ahora estoy mejor, bastante recuperado, por así decirlo, pero no quiero entrar en detalles ni nada más. Solo me alegra haber vuelto y pido disculpas que no haya actualizado este fic hace tanto tiempo, lo lamento mucho y espero que me perdonen.**

 **Saludos para todos los seguidores y en el capítulo que viene les diré de cuáles arcos pertenecen sus Stands, excepto los de Sam The Stormbringer, RCurrent y AnonimousReader98, éstos son creaciones de dichos autores y todos los derechos van reservados para los nombrados arriba. El resto pertenece a los arcos del manga y anime de "Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure".**

 **Un saludo para todos ustedes y nos veremos en el capítulo de la semana que viene. Buen día Jueves para todos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Nuevo hogar** \- ¿Todo despejado?.- Preguntó augustospiller a xxXAless-kunXx, el cual estaba vigilando la zona de entrada a Royal Woods, mientras que proseguía la lluvia en aquella región del Medio Oeste de los EEUU. Habían llegado hacía poco, pero su coche quedó dañado y tuvieron que proseguir a pie, sin embargo, sentían que alguien los estaba vigilando de cerca, así que el segundo había invocado a su Stand, humanoide de una altura y una estructura similar a la de Pucci. Tiene un vestido negro, con una máscara que cubre su rostro hasta el fondo de donde estaría su nariz, en una pieza que se eleva sobre su cabeza por la mitad de su altura en una hilera de picos, como una corona. Su atuendo se basa en la imagen de Araki de un verdugo.[1] Su piel está ligeramente marcada por rayas horizontales de aproximadamente una pulgada de altura, con " _GΔCT_ " (en base a las cuatro base nitrogenada del ADN) repetidamente escrita en cada una de las otras rayas. Sus iris son también únicos, que parecen como si se estuvieran derritiendo.

\- No te preocupes, mi Stand, "Whitesnake", se encargará de protegernos, su rango es de 20 metros.- Tranquilizó el chico de cabellos rubios a augustospiller, quien no quería ser visto por un posible enemigo.

\- Todo despejado, Señor.- Informó el Stand a su Usuario, el cual no se separaba ni de él o del acompañante, tenía que mantener todo bajo vigilancia en aquellos momentos.

\- Démonos prisa y lleguemos ya a Royal Woods, esta lluvia no para y encima tengo la sensación de que nos están vigilando.- Pidió augustospiller a Aless, quien acató el pedido y siguieron avanzando.

* * *

A su vez, en la casa de Reila, el misterioso autor había llegado y era presentado por la chica de cabellos celestes hacia los demás. Parecía raro para esa persona estar allí, no conocía nada de nadie, todos eran desconocidos, en especial también esas habilidades que tenían en sus manos. ¿Qué clase de truco era ese?. Podría tratarse simplemente de alguna escenificación o algo parecido, pero al ver que Reila, Banghg, Arokham y varios más tenían Stands, éste no supo si revelar al suyo también.

\- Vaya, bienvenido, amigo, ¿estás bien?.- Se acercó Transgresor al joven de cabellos negros.

\- Jejeje, vaya, pero miren a quién trajo la lluvia, hola, amigo, bienvenido a la casa de Reila, ¿cómo te encuentras?. Soy Hyperion, mucho gusto.- Se presentó aquel gato negro, el cual pasó a ser un chico de cabellos castaños.

\- Hola.- Saludó el autor.

\- _No sabe quién es, recuerden que tiene amnesia.-_ Les hizo recordar Reila a los presentes, para después acercarse hacia el invitado.- Oye, tranquilo, ven, siéntate y únete a este encuentro.- Le invitó ella al joven, quien se sentó en el sillón.- ¿Por qué no intentas recordar algo? ¿Tienes un Stand?.- Comenzó con el "interrogatorio" y de ahí presentó al suyo: "Spice Girls".

\- ¿Stand? ¿Te refieres a esto?.- Quiso saber el autor y mostró al suyo, el cual era ese revólver de plata y con toques dorados.

\- ¡Wow, tienes a "El Emperador", la Carta del Tarot!.- Quedó Banghg asombrado, mientras que volvía a su forma humana.- El mío es "Scary Monsters".- Presentó al suyo.

\- Yo tengo a "Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap", pero puedes llamarlo también "D4C".- Añadió Arokham a su presentación del Stand.

\- El mío es "Stray Cat".- Presentó Hyperion al suyo, éste estaba atado a una planta demostrada que tiene un vástago grueso para su cuerpo y las hojas grandes que funcionan como los brazos. Sus hojas son lo suficientemente diestras como para agarrar objetos. Espera hasta que un objetivo potencial esté en el rango, y luego lo atrapa de repente. Dos pétalos con un patrón de manchas largas y oscuras en ellos se envuelven en una forma felina para la cara.

\- Y no se olviden el mío: "Kraft Work".- Finalizó Transgresor la presentación de aquel personaje, éste era casi robótico, con características de blindaje uniforme y aerodinámico. También cuenta con músculos estriados, posiblemente como una referencia a su capacidad.

\- Todos ustedes tienen Stands increíbles, ¿sus OC también?.- Preguntó el autor de cabellos negros a los presentes.

\- Ya que lo mencionas, sí, así es, pero cuando lleguen los verás.- Prometió Transgresor, quien le ofreció un vaso de agua al joven, el cual lo tomó con tranquilidad.

\- Vayamos al grano, amigo, ¿es verdad eso? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Tienes familia?.- Intentó Reila con obtener algo de información.

\- No, no tengo idea de nada, no sé cómo llegue, quién soy ni siquiera sé de esos dos OC.- Fue la respuesta del joven.

\- Mmmm, tal vez debemos dejarlo descansar, por ahí, en unos días lo recupera todo.- Teorizó Banghg al respecto.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en las puertas de la Casa Loud, bajo la lluvia y el cuidado del Stand "Whitesnake" de Aless, éste y Augusto llegaron al sitio indicado por el segundo, el cual tenía un pequeño asunto que completar ante nada. Así que fue caminando hasta la puerta y llamó al timbre del domicilio.

\- _¡Un segundo!.-_ Escuchó la voz del joven Lincoln Loud, el cual bajaba las escaleras y de ahí abría la puerta.- ¿Sí? ¿En qué...? No...no puedo creerlo, ¡eres tú!.- Reconoció el albino a aquel escritor, cosa que llamó la atención de su amigo.

\- _¿Cómo es que te conoce?.-_ Susurró Aless al oído del chico de Córdoba.

\- ¡Cómo olvidarte, muchas gracias! Jejeje, muchas gracias por esos trabajos en donde me emparejaste con las fantasmas de "Danny Phantom", augustospiller.- Agradeció Lincoln, dándole un fuerte abrazo y de ahí le daba él su autógrafo junto con una foto.

\- No fue nada, amigo, para la próxima estate preparado para mis futuros trabajos sobre ti. Serán una bomba de sorpresas.- Juró Augusto y de ahí se tuvieron que retirar, había algo más que una "reunión" en Royal Woods.

* * *

Una reunión muy importante estaba por llevarse a cabo en la casa de Reila, Banghg y Arokham, apenas habían un par de personas, pero aún quedaban bastante por llegar, entre ellos estaban en camino Sir junto con RCurrent y la persona que los escoltaba hacia ese punto: Éste era un hombre de 40 años, 1,78 metros, 90 kilos, , cuerpo esbelto, ojos marrones, pelo negro y barba tipo candado; la ceja derecha estaba ligeramente rapada (como modo de intimidación), llevaba varios tatuajes, como en la espalda (un toro furioso), en el antebrazo derecho se encontraba un cráneo, en el izquierdo un alambre de púas y en la nuca una Cruz. Su voz era grave, seria y vacía en cuanto a sus emociones.

\- Oye, Silva, gracias por venir a buscarnos.- Agradeció Sir a aquel hombre, el cual le dirigió una mirada fría, pero de la que solo él comprendió su mensaje.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dijo?.- Preguntó RCurrent, pero el colombiano le tapó la boca, no era bueno querer molestar a ese personaje.

\- No lo molestes.- Advirtió el peli negro al chileno.

\- _Vaya, qué familia, ¿tú qué opinas al respecto, Matt?.-_ Preguntó el chico en voz baja hacia su títere-mano.- _"Usa a tu Stand para animar las cosas".-_ Fue la "sugerencia" que le dio.

\- Ni lo intentes.- Advirtió el colombiano, el cual invocó a su Stand: Una figura humanoide cubierta con una armadura, con ojos robotizados y sin boca ni nariz visible al igual que Silver Chariot. Su armadura está cubierta de una serie de protuberancias de pinchos y objetos en forma de balas sobresalen de la parte superior de su cabeza. En su mano derecha, el Stand sostiene una espada corta, tipo daga, que utiliza para activar su habilidad.- Les presento a mi Stand: "Soft Machine".

\- ¿Qué ¿Estás retándome?.- Preguntó RCurrent, haciendo el meme de Shaggy, de forma divertida, para animar las cosas.

\- Olvídalo, ¿sí?, no hay que hacer enojar a Silva, él tiene el volante y es muy temperamental al respecto, cuando lleguemos a lo de Reila, será allí donde podremos charlar tranquilos.- Fue el pedido del peli negro y el chileno tuvo que acatar esa orden.

* * *

Mientras tanto, AnonimousReader98 se hallaba caminando junto con Lori y Santiago en dirección hacia la casa de su OC, en la cual vivían ambos, para que después fuera el autor hacia la reunión, justo en ese momento, también vieron pasar a Kennedy y su OC, Evelyn, quien iba escoltado en su coche negro, ya que él era el responsable del encuentro.

\- ¡Chicos, ¿quieren que los llevemos?.- Les invitó Kennedy.

\- No veo ningún mal, adelante.- Aceptó Santiago y de ahí se subieron a la limusina del Presidente.

Dentro de ella, pudieron ver en un pequeño vaso de agua, cosa que intrigó a Lori, ya que jamás había visto algo así: Dentro se hallaba una especie de tiburón: Éste era como un ser mecánico tiburón con dos ojos en lados de su cabeza y un solo ojo grande en el medio.

\- No tengan miedo, éste es el Stand de Evelyn.- Intentó el Presidente tranquilizar a la Loud mayor, ya que parecía estar bajo un ataque de pánico, cosa que al mismo tiempo hacía Santiago.

\- Sí, así es, chicos y se les presento a mi Stand: "Clash".- Dijo la chica hacia los presentes.

\- Yo también tengo el mío.- Sostuvo Santiago y de ahí apareció "King Crimson".

\- Y no se olviden de mí,. Advirtió AnonimousReader98 y surgió "Father and Son".

Cada uno de ellos, allí presentes, demostraba sus habilidades, sus poderes, había una frase importante que todos sabían bien: "Los Usuarios Stand atraer a otros de los mismos". Esa regla debían obedecerla siempre, no podía quedar en la nada, ya que podían ocurrir problemas en el Futuro si llegaban a olvidarse por completo de ella.

Por las calles también se veía a Sam The Stormbringer junto con FreedomGundam96, sus OC, Slash Torrance, éste aún no había mostrado su Stand, pero como era característico de él, lo tenía reservado para un momento futuro, por eso prefería dejar todo en suspenso.

\- Oye, Slash, todo bien que no quieras mostrar a tu Stand, pero ¿al menos nos podrías decir cómo es?.- Quiso saber Sam The Stormbringer, ya que también tuvo que suspender su "Duelo de Prueba" entre el suyo y el Star Platinum de Freedom.

\- Ya te dije que seas paciente, ese momento va a ser dentro de poco, tú solo tenme paciencia.- Fue el pedido del chico de cabellos azules.

\- ¡¿Qué?!.- Preguntó "furioso" Sam.

\- Yare Yare Daze, Sam, dale su tiempo a Slash, él cumple sus promesas.- Fue el pedido de Freedom, quien mantenía su seriedad.

\- Él empezó.- Apuntó el autor de _"Deportación"_ contra el de _"La Voz"._

\- Ufff, vuelvo a decirlo: Yare Yare Daze, dejen de pelearse y vamos, me estoy empapando.- Fue el pedido del chico, el cual impuso el orden el lugar.

\- ¡Sí, Señor!.- Acataron los dos, al estilo militar.

Justo cuando estaba por emprender la marcha, una manzana cayó sobre la cabeza de Sam y al llevar su vista hacia arriba, vio a un joven de cabellos castaños, atuendo todo negro, elegante, disfrutando de aquellas frutas.

\- ¡Oye, ten más cuidado, casi me rompes la cabeza!.- Exclamó aquel muchacho.

\- Ups, lo siento, pero yo me alejaría unos cuantos metros de mi rango, si no quieres tener tu boca llena de cuchillas para afeitar.- Advirtió el chico del árbol, el cual pegó un salto y cayó ante ellos.

\- Un momento...¡Conde Midalight!.- Reconoció Slash a aquel escritor del famoso "Loudmaggedon".

\- ¡El mismo!.- Exclamó y apareció su Stand: Compuesto por seres diminutos que actúan como un enjambre, resguardados en el cuerpo de Midalight. Su apariencia es la de un glóbulo el cual tiene los brazos cubiertos de líneas horizontales y la superficie de su cuerpo está cubierta de puntadas. Su cara siempre muestra una expresión facial similar a la de una persona gritando o gimiendo.- He vuelto y con mi Stand "Metallica".- Presentó al suyo, para luego dirigirse hacia los personajes.- Veo que tuvimos un pequeño encuentro donde la gravedad fue su protagonista, pero tranquilos, en sí, éste no es mi Stand, se lo estoy cuidado a Metal-DragonGX.-

Y tenía razón, ya que en aquellos momentos, aquel Stand salió disparado hacia donde estaba un chico de cabellos negros como la noche y unos toques plateados en el centro.

\- ¿Y cuál es el tuyo?.- Interrogó Slash.

\- Justo arriba de ustedes: ¿Creen en la Gravedad?.- Fue la respuesta-pregunta de Midalight y de ahí, justo arriba de sus cabezas, apareció un Stand humanoide, Su rostro es esquelético, lleva elementos de la apariencia del Bebé Verde: ojos completamente rojos con pestañas espesas, con puntas, y texturas y patrones de venas en su rostro. Tiene rayas de Whitesnake **G** uanine/ **Δ** denine/ **C** ytosine/ **T** hymine patrón de himina en sus caderas, pecho y en la parte superior Y la corona de su cabeza. su cabeza, hombros, brazos y piernas llevan vestigios cortos, en forma de flecha (↑) con la parte superior de su cabeza ligeramente similar a la corona de Whitesnake. La parte posterior y los lados de su cabeza junto con un cinturón que incorpora una larga cola con punta de flecha poseen una textura de piel. En una cintura delgada, tiene musculatura abdominales abiertas, y se cree que ha heredado la figura de Whitesnake.- Les presento a C-Moon.- Finalizó el joven con aquella presentación.

\- Y como ya vieron también, el mío es "Metallica", así que espero que estemos todos, ¿no?.- Preguntó Metal-DragonGX.

\- Somos todos, los demás están en camino, como J. Nagera, Plagahood y otros más, así que andando.- Fue el pedido de FreedomGundam96 y de ahí partieron para la reunión.

* * *

 **Nuevo capítulo y nuevamente pido disculpas si tardo en actualizarlo, todo a su tiempo, ayer terminé el "Vento Loud" y aún me queda un autor más para agregar acá y es Franco M. Romano, quien aparecerá en el capítulo y con su Stand. Por otra parte, todos los Stands, los OC (los cuales también me quedan un par más por agregar), tienen sus derechos reservados a sus autores (tanto los de Fanfiction) como los de Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure.**

 **Saludos para todos los presentes y en especial para augustospiller. Nos veremos en el capítulo que viene, el cual le llevará de título _"La Reunión"._**

 **Nos vemos y buen Jueves para todos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Momentos previos** La lluvia había parado en esos momentos, un momento de calma después de semejante temporal, pero que en pocas horas volvería a sentirse la intensidad nuevamente, ya que solo era un descanso breve, por así decirlo, en donde nuevas fuerzas se agrupaban en las nubes de la tormenta, listas para volver a desatar su caudal de agua por la Ciudad de Royal Woods y justamente en la Casa Loud, mientras que Lincoln se hallaba con Lynn en su habitación, besándose y en uno que otro paso al "Siguiente Nivel", Dimitri estaba con Luna, durmiendo la siesta, luego de haber estado toda la tarde dando un "concierto" en su habitación.

Lisa estaba con sus experimentos en aquellos momentos, preguntándose en dónde podía estar Luan al respecto y el resto se hallaba en las casas de sus amigos, pasando el rato, pero para un cierto bosnio escarlata y de autor desconocido, éste se hallaba preparándose para salir afuera para atender unos asuntos importantes, los cuales no quería dejar para otro día.

Allí estaba Alexander Vladimir Ivanisevic, el cual se terminaba de vestir con su uniforme negro, tomaba sus lentes negros y sus guantes, para después dirigirse hacia Leni, la cual estaba con sus dibujos.

\- Volveré dentro de un rato, Mi Palomita, tengo un asunto que atender.- Dijo el chico, tomándole de las manos a su novia.

\- Jejeje, te espero, Mi Ángel, no vayas a escaparte con otra chica, jajajaja, es broma.- Río la rubia Loud, mientras que él acariciaba sus rostro.

\- Eres perfecta como eres y nunca te dejaría por nadie.- Sostuvo el bosnio, besándole los labios y de ahí, partía hacia afuera, cerrando la puerta.

Se preguntaba si debía dejar la llave debajo de la alfombra, ya que Linka estaba por volver de su paseo con aquel hombre de Rusia llamado Dimitri Kozlov, perteneciente a la Mafia de aquel país. Por su cabeza lo que más le preocupaba, era el estado del autor, el cual se hallaba sin memoria ni recuerdos, quería saber sobre su destino aquí en Royal Woods, ya habían habido varios intentos de que recuperara lo suyo, pero fue en vano, toda prueba en el hospital fue en vano, no servía de nada.

* * *

\- ¿Hacia dónde va Alexander?.- Preguntó Luna, viendo a su "Hermano" partir hacia el Oeste.

\- No lo sé, pero hoy dijo que tenía que "atender un asunto importante con alguien".- Recordó Dimitri Raichenvok-Yoshikage aquellas palabras que el bosnio le había dado.

* * *

Por su parte, en una casa ubicada cerca de la de los Louds, allí se hallaba un muchacho de 12 años, rapado, tenía unas notables manchas de falta de pigmentación en la piel de los dedos y cuello, de físico normal, ojos castaños, vestía una camisa sin mangas, de color dorado y shorts lima junto con las medias del primer color y zapatos grises. Éste estaba observando que el clima había mejorado, aunque fuera temporariamente, para poder ir a practicar un poco de basquetball y desafiar a una conocida deportista Loud. En aquel domicilio también dos hermanos, los cuales eran mayores y de 19 años, éstos también tenían vitiligo y eran gemelos, en especial en la vestimenta y aspecto, aunque uno de ellos llevaba anteojos.

Afuera, un conocido bosnio escarlata miraba aquella casa por un rato, mientras que la tormenta estaba por volver, ya que la actividad eléctrica se sentía nuevamente, recargada y lista para actuar.

\- _"Algunas cosas es mejor cerrarlas para siempre".-_ Pensó el peli blanco-plateado y caminó hacia la entrada.

(Ah-Ah, Moby, Mix 1, de la película "Cool World")

\- ¿No estarás pensando ir a jugar basquetball ahora?.- Preguntó Edwin Dale Boka Johnson, con un tono de preocupación, ya que la actividad eléctrica se sentía nuevamente.

\- ¿Qué? Jajaja, no, olvídalo, me lo arruinó de vuelta esto, solo...- Iba a decir Douglas Tshibala Voma Johnson "Dudley", quien bajó la pelota de aquel deporte y la dejaba en el piso, cancelando su salida y de ahí se escuchó que alguien tocaba el timbre.

\- ¡Espere, ahí voy!.- Pidió Edwars, quien abrió la puerta y allí, ante sus propios ojos, el muchacho se quedó en silencio ante la figura que se alzaba ante él.

\- Buenas tardes.- Saludó aquel bosnio, quien se sacó su gorra de Oficial y mostró sus respetos.-

Edwars no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó callado ante esa persona, la cual avanzó hacia el interior del domicilio, ya que éste le dio la bienvenida, mientras que los otros dos hermanos se hallaban en la planta alta, éstos se percataron que el que estaba abajo no respondía, se había quedado callado y ahora habían bajado a toda prisa para ver lo que pasaba.

\- ¿Qué pasó, Edwars? ¿Estás bien?.- Preguntó Douglas y de ahí, en medio de la sala, allí estaba aquel bosnio, en el cual sintió ésta persona se sintió un tanto incómodo con tenerlo allí.

\- Douglas, ¿no?.- Preguntó el escarlata.

\- Sí, así es.- Respondió el joven, mientras que tomaba una postura seria, mientras que se podía apreciar a un Stand con apariencia de un Guerrero Africano.

\- No vine a pelear.- Sostuvo Alexander, mirándolo fijo y detrás suyo aparecía su Stand: The World, el cual estaba listo para pelear.

\- ¿A qué viniste?. Conozco de ti, sobre tus acciones, ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿Acaso te enorgullece lo que hiciste con los que somos Adventistas?.- Preguntó el chico rapado hacia el bosnio, pero en esos momentos, éste observó unas lágrimas color rojo-escarlata caer de sus ojos.

\- ¿Tú piensas que eso me enorgullece, que me hace sentir satisfecho?. No, no lo es, solamente me hace sentir como un maldito demente, pero no soy un monstruo, soy un Soldado y está en la diferencia entre lo que soy y lo que es un Mercenario: Uno lucha por sus ideales, por su Patria, el otro es un perro que no le cuestiona al Amo que le tira la rama para que vaya a buscarla, yo no mato a familias, no soy un Mercenario y eso es lo que nos separa. Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero si hay algo que puedo expresarte es que lo que hice, no lo realicé por odio ni desprecio hacia tu religión, sino contra los extremistas, contra los que dañan la esencia de la cultura de cada pueblo, que la condenan y llevan al hundimiento de su historia, por eso mismo tuve que eliminar a ciertas plagas dentro de esa rama, no contra los civiles, sino contra los que ya te dije. En mi mente y mi corazón, sé que estuvo mal, pero que también sostengo que debo pedirte una disculpa, a ti y a tu familia, porque mis acciones fueron más allá del bien y del mal, cometí errores, aunque no sea más un Mortal, conservo mi Humanidad en mis emociones, en mi alma y por eso quiero pedir disculpas por lo que hice en el Pasado, sé que estuvo mal, pero no era contra ti ni tu familia, sino contra las basuras que habían allí.- Ofreció Alexander su perdón, arrodillándose, haciendo una muestra de respeto al estilo japonés, mientras que Douglas no decía nada, no podía hablar, solamente observaba, callado y con su cuerpo temblando por lo que acababa de escuchar.

* * *

Por su parte, en un café del Oeste de Royal Woods, allí se encontraban Wing Sheppard junto con un muchacho de cabellos negros, pequeña barba en la pera, camisa roja a cuadros, jeans y zapatillas blancas, a su lado, había otro chico pero de remera celeste y shorts blancos, además de tener el mismo color de cabellos que su autor.

\- Te digo que mi Stand, "Aerosmith" puede contra tu "Bad Company".- Sostuvo Sheppard, defendiéndose de que el suyo era débil.

\- ¿En serio?. Vamos, entonces demúestralo.- Lo desafío eltíoRob95 y de ahí vio que su OC se retiraba.- ¿Adónde crees que vas?.- Preguntó, alzando una ceja.

\- Bah, a divertirme, a armar bardo, a joder a alguien que sé que está aquí.- Sostuvo el chico de remera celeste.

\- No te demores, que tenemos una reunión importante.- Pidió Rob a su personaje, el cual se fue, sin importarle ese compromiso que tenían.

Estaban por entrar en combate ambos Stands, pero justo en ese momento, fueron interrumpidos por las protestas de Sam The Stormbringer y Slash, cosa que tenía que soportar FreedomGundam96, desde que había encontrado a esos chicos y se dirigían a ese encuentro en la casa de Reila, el joven de Uruguay estaba con una vena a punto de estallar en su cabeza.

\- ¡YA CÁLLENSE, PAR DE PERRAS ESCANDALOSAS!.- Ordenó Freedom, alzando la voz, cansado de la pelea que tenían ambos autores de México.

\- ¡Él empezó!.- Dirigieron ambos chicos sus acusaciones, uno contra el otro.

Para Freedom, todo eso tenía un límite y fue entonces que al verlo furioso, ambos chicos sintieron que estaban a merced de un peligro más enorme, ya que podía verse la imagen de Star Platinum amenazante, listo para darles una paliza.

\- Los dos se la pasan peleando desde que salimos de mi casa, ¿a quién mierda le importa sus intereses?. Arreglen lo suyo de una buena vez, antes de que los mande al hospital con una combinación de los puños de mi Stand y los "Meteoros de Pegaso", ¿está claro?.- Ordenó, mientras que se calmaba, pero quedaba ese miedo hacia él.

\- _Creo que vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos.-_ Susurró Slash, quien siempre escribía al mejor estilo Stephen King, pero ahora era él quien ingresaba como personaje en esa escena.

\- ¡Oigan, chicos!.- Les llamó eltíoRob95 y fue hacia ellos junto con Sheppard, quienes guardaron sus Stands.

\- ¡¿Qué hay, amigos?!.- Saludó Sam The Stormbringer.

\- Todo bien, escuchamos su pelea y...- Dijo Rob, cuando en esos momentos, apareció Freedom con un coche negro.

\- ¡Suban!.- Pidió el uruguayo, ya que estaban llegando tarde a la reunión.

No quisieron discutir, luego habría tiempo para charlar, pero ahora tenían un momento al que debían concurrir y por eso se subieron al coche.

* * *

Por su parte, volviendo con Alexander, el muchacho seguía arrodillado, pidiendo perdón por lo que había ocurrido en el Pasado con aquella gente, Douglas no decía nada al respecto y sus hermanos les costaba entender el por qué su hermano tardaba en darle una respuesta, ¿acaso quería verlo sufrir en silencio?.

\- Yo no lo hice por desprecio ni nada. Cuando una persona sufre una guerra en carne propia, ve su país arrasado, balcanizado y destruido por Potencias que no les importa el fruto de todos los logros y solo buscan saquear, matar, destruir y dejar su huella negativa, es más claro que el agua de que haya odio hacia los mismos y deseen degollarlos a todos, de fusilar hasta las familias, pero yo no soy esa gente que eran las Potencias de Occidente, en mi corazón guardé respeto hacia los civiles, de que no se los tocaran, pero a la vez, cuando estás lleno de odio y venganza, es ahí donde te quedas ciego y no puedes hacer nada al respecto, solo apagar esas llamas, causando el mismo dolor a los que te hicieron la vida imposible a la tuya. Es por eso que estoy aquí, no me importa si no aceptas mis palabras de perdón, puedes odiarme, pero todos en esta vida, sea ahora o en el Pasado, deberemos enfrentar el peligro y tomar decisiones, aunque muchas de éstas sean terribles.- Dijo el bosnio con tranquilidad en su voz, sin abrir los ojos y de ahí se levantaba del suelo, para luego ir hacia la puerta por la que había ingresado.

Douglas no dijo nada al respecto, se quedó callado.

\- Cuando quieras, esperaré tu respuesta, aún mientras que ésta sea un no.- Alegó Alexander, quien se dirigió hacia la salida, listo para volver a la Casa Loud.- Espero que lo entiendas: Nunca odié a nadie, salvo a mis enemigos, pero solo eso. Ya lo he dicho, no soy un monstruo, soy un Soldado y eso nos separa de los Mercenarios, sean militares o pagados. Un Soldado lucha por su Patria, por su hogar, por su familia, por la gente, el Mercenario, pocas veces lo hace por algo que no sea lo material, el dinero y la fama, solo es una pequeña proporción, el resto, ya lo sabes bien.- Sostuvo el chico, mientras que se retiraba del lugar, partiendo hacia las calles.

Tenía que volver a la Casa Loud, no había podido cerrar esa vieja herida en su alma, pero al menos, aún mientras que fuera un mensaje, incluso un gesto, él sabría que esa persona lo comprendería.

* * *

Todos los presentes habían llegado a la Casa de Reila, en donde la chica les abrió a los presentes, entre ellos estaban FreedomGundam96, eltíoRob95, Wing Sheppard, xxXAless y Conde Midalight, el resto ya estaba allí, en especial el grupo de Kennedy, cosa que llamaba la atención el vaso con agua llevaba Evelyn en sus manos.

\- Ay, que amables, un poco de agua, estaba sediento.- Pidió Sam The Stormbringer, pero el Presidente le detuvo la marcha.

\- No bebas de ese vaso, allí está Clash, el Stand Tiburón de Evelyn, si no quieres terminar como en Resident Evil o al estilo "Aliens" que te salga un animal del pecho, mejor busca otro vaso.- Le aconsejó Kennedy al mexicano, quien tragó saliva.

\- Bueno, bueno, parece que ya estamos los presentes aquí.- Sostuvo Banghg, el cual aparecía en el Centro de la sala, ante todos los escritores presentes y de ahí daba por comenzada la reunión.- Comencemos.- Pidió el joven y de ahí, el sitio quedó convertido en una sala de entrevistas, la reunión había comenzado y se hablarían de diversos temas.

* * *

 **Nuevo capítulo y con la aparición de eltíoRob95, su OC y los personajes de RCurrent junto con Wing Sheppard, aún me queda uno más y ese será ImperialStar, quien aparecerá en el capítulo que viene. También pondré a Mastercold y Julex93. Todos los derechos reservados para los OC que aparecieron hoy y lo mismo para los autores.**

 **¿Qué hablarán en la reunión?. Con respecto a la parte de Alexander y Douglas, lo que él se refirió fue lo que ocurrió en "Esencia Latente" (fic mío en Wattpad), ¿habrá tensión y pelea o paz entre ambos?. Con respecto a ese carácter pacífico de Alexander, es un homenaje al Presidente Funny Valentine de Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure: Steel Ball Run.**

 **Tranquilos, que a los Louds los veremos más seguidos, no los dejé de lado, así que calmados, jejejeje, por otro lado, les deseo a todos los que comentaron acá, un buen inicio de semana y nos estamos viendo en el capítulo que viene.**

 **Cuídense y hasta la próxima, amigos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Reunión** Todos estaban allí, se habían unido, convocado, como si fueran de esas "Logias Masónicas" o "Sociedades Secretas", en donde tenían sus objetivos, era en la casa en que vivían Banghg, Arokham y Reila el sitio para llevar a cabo el encuentro. Habían varios objetivos a discutir, para todos esos escritores, Usuarios Stand de aquel Mundo, ayudarse los unos a los otros, sobre todo cuando se trataba de uno que había perdido su memoria y que esperaba saber qué era lo que le había ocurrido: ¿Había sido un accidente lo suyo? ¿o había algo más presente?.

Ni él ni nadie lo sabía, pero cuando estaba en el Hospital del Centro de Royal Woods, había despertado su "Habilidad Stand", la cual era "El Emperador", representando a dicha Carta del Tarot. El encuentro había sido convocado por aquellos tres amigos que lo encontraron en las afueras de la Ciudad y entre los que se hallaban allí, muchos sugerían que debían ir teniendo un plan en caso de un ataque enemigo, no era que había una organización maligna, como las que aparecían en las películas, que buscaba sus "Dones", sino que en un sitio así, rodeados de personas comunes y corrientes, manifestando aquellas "Habilidades", esto podía significar un grave peligro ante todo por los espías del gobierno y demás, así que ellos ya estaban preparándose en el caso de un posible ataque.

\- Bueno, ¿por dónde comenzamos?.- Quiso saber Kennedy, quien había sido escogido como "Presidente de la Junta".

\- Para empezar, deberíamos ir primero por lo de nuestro amigo.- Apuntó Reila, como sugerencia primordial por resolver.

\- Opino lo mismo, nadie puede llegar hasta aquí y terminar sin memorias, más si se trata de un escritor.- Le dio su apoyo AnonimousReader98.

Las miradas iban y venían, los que lo conocían no sabían qué decir ante esa persona, la cual solo observaba como un "Oyente" de aquella reunión importante.

\- Tal vez deberíamos usar unos juegos de memoria para que la recupere.- Sugirió Ficlover a los presentes.

\- No está con retrasado ni nada, la perdió, que es otra cosa.- Mencionó Sir Dark en aquel punto.

\- Yo no dije que fuera de eso, sino de que habría que buscar otra manera para que su memoria se ejercite.- Contra-atacó Fic, quien sintió que aquellas "palabras" no eran "buenas".

\- ¡Hey, Hey, dos! ¡Se calman, ahora!.- Ordenó FreedomGundam96, quien se levantó de su asiento y miró a todos con seriedad.- Estamos aquí para resolver distintos temas, como amigos, como escritores del Fanfiction, no como si fuéramos perros y gatos que están por pelearse o peor, como si estuviéramos al borde de una guerra, pero de histéricos, así que se calman los dos y exponen bien lo que desean.- Fue el pedido del chico de Uruguay.

\- _Da igual de miedo como mis historias.-_ Susurró Slash a Sam The Stormbringer.

\- Te escuché, Slash.- Dijo Freedom y de ahí sacó a su Stand, "Star Platinum", el cual estaba por darle un "vuelo gratis".

\- Jejeje, tranquilo, amigo, yo no me estoy burlando de ti, verás, mis historias son del tipo terror psicológico y creo que podrías formar parte de una de las mismas, como un buen líder. Lo llevas en la sangre.- Sostuvo el mexicano al chico, quien se quedó pensativo.

\- Te lo agradezco, pero ya tengo mi territorio, mi campo.- Agradeció el joven, quien volvió a sentarse en su lugar.

\- Bueno, entonces, ¿qué hacemos?.- Preguntó Fic, ahora que la tensión había bajado bastante.

\- Hagamos cada uno lo que pueda, su parte, ¿sí?.- Propuso Reila a los presentes.

Justo en esos momentos, aquella persona sin memoria se levantó y miró por la ventana un buen rato, ya la lluvia había parado, pero ¿iba a ser por un tiempo? ¿o ya estaba mejorando oficialmente?. Nadie podía saberlo, salvo los Organismos Oficiales de Meteorología al respecto, pero no estaban allí reunidos por una tontería como el tiempo, sino que lo estaban ayudando.

\- Oye, Montana, yo sé que eres tú, pero necesitas nuestra ayuda para que recuperes.- Sostuvo Cianuro Poison.

\- Ya se los dije, no sé quién mierda es ese "Montana", pero yo no soy, no sé.- Respondió el joven, un tanto cansado, no era para reaccionar violento, sino que estaba harto de que pensaran de que él era ese escritor.

\- No lo digo por molestar, sino de que quisiéramos saber es como lograste llegar hasta aquí.- Dijo el venezolano, de forma tranquila, caminando hasta él.

Intentó hacer memoria, caminaba de un lado para el otro, veía a esas personas, al Caballero de las Antorchas con Luan, Plagahood con , e incluso estaba Flyper con Mildred y Buck, pero nadie venía a su cabeza, era como estar perdido en altar mar y con niebla, para el peor de los casos: Literalmente estaba a la deriva. No venía ningún pensamiento a su cabeza, salvo por pequeño "destellos", por así decirlo, cosa que le causó un dolor de cabeza, cosa que llevó a que se sentara en el sillón.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué viste?.- Preguntó Reila.

\- Apenas fueron como unos 4 segundos, pero vi a un muchacho alto, pálido, muy pálido, delgado con algo de musculatura en la región del pecho, cabellos blanco-plateados y ojos rojo-escarlata, no sé quién podía ser, pero tenía un tono de voz muy tranquilo.- Alegó, mostrando aquella "visión".

\- Es uno de tus OC que estaba en el hospital: Alexander.- Respondió Banghg ante aquella cuestión.

\- ¿Quién?. Hay mucha gente que se llama Alexander.- Sostuvo el autor.

\- A menos de que sea alguien que tuvo un Pasado triste y renació de las cenizas.- Sostuvo Arokham, secundado a su amigo.

* * *

 **Visión del Autor:** \- _"Mucho gusto, soy Alexander Vladimir Ivanisevic, la..."_.- Se presentó aquel joven, pero hasta ahí llegó la "duración" de esa "escena".

* * *

No sabía cómo responder a la pregunta de Cianuro, pero pronto habría una solución, nunca podía quedar algo así fuera y sin respuesta, pero por ahora, mientras que aparecieran más de esos "Flashbacks", eso podía significar que había, aunque fuera, un pequeño mejoramiento en su memoria, solo quedaba esperar por aquellos momentos.

\- Bueno, ahí tienes un pequeño recuerdo, tu Memoria va haciendo un trabajo ligero, por ahora, para ir reconstruyendo todo lo ocurrido. Te vamos a seguir ayudando, así que quiero que estés listo, ¿sí?.- Pidió Banghg, quien se acercó hasta él y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Genial, ¿eso es todo?.- Preguntó RCurrent, con las dudas al respecto de si iba a continuar la reunión.

\- Seguimos, hay otro asunto importante: Nuestros Stands.- Advirtió Kennedy.

\- Sí, no podemos dejar que nadie nos los vea en la calle, se asustarían y tendríamos problemas con los gobiernos, no quisiera estar en un laboratorio por capricho de uno políticos estúpidos.- Sostuvo Cianuro, cruzado de brazos en esos momentos.

No había más opción que eso, mantener el anonimato, solamente usar sus Stands en caso de un peligro que afecte a sus vidas, por ahora solo quedaba eso.

La reunión siguió su curso, tranquila, ya estaban varios puntos solucionados y ahora quedaba saber qué pasaría en el Futuro. Estaban por retirarse, cuando de golpe, una pedrada dio contra la ventana del living, destruyéndola y los tomaba a todos por sorpresa.

\- Parece que comenzó la fiesta, algunos idiotas interesados en ver a nuestros Stands.- Sostuvo el autor desconocido, quien invocó a "El Emperador".

\- Jajajaja, perfecto, es hora de demostrarles a esos tarados quiénes somos.- Añadió AnonimousReader98, mientras que aparecía "Father and Son".

\- Mi Stand está listo para hacerlos desaparecer a esos ineptos- Mencionó Santiago con "King Crimson".

\- Oye, ImperialStar, ¿estás listo?.- Preguntó Sam The Stormbringer al chico de Venezuela.

\- Todo listo, tranquilos.- Respondió el joven y de ahí sacó a su Stand, el cual era "Manhattan Transfer" junto con un poderoso rifle de francotirador.-

El Stand de él era como un pequeño satélite que consiste en un núcleo redondo metálico alrededor de lo cual cuatro alas rectangulares se disponen regularmente.

Dos antenas de tipo clave se unen al núcleo.

\- Cuidado, chicos, no sabemos sí son agentes o idiotas que quieren ir al Hospital.- Pidió Steven 002 D, el cual tenía al Stand "Mandom", éste tenía la forma de una cabeza como el centro de lo que parece un elemento de muñeca metálica ampliada, con muñecas, que se divide y se extiende en sus extremos con largos y fluidos zarcillos oscuros, su rostro es sin rasgos, excepto donde está modelado por una serie de pequeñas esferas que se asemejan a los ojos; unidas por líneas para formar un patrón de pastillas orientadas horizontalmente, junto a él, también llevaba un revólver de seis balas.- Esto será un buen duelo.- Sostuvo el joven, mientras que se veía el brillo de un reloj de pulsera.

\- ¿Qué es eso?.- Preguntó augustospiller al joven.

\- Pronto verás el poder de este Stand.- Prometió Steven 002 D, quien estaba listo para el combate contra esos agresores.

\- ¿Quiénes serán?.- Quiso saber el autor misterioso.

\- No lo sé, pero se nota que son unos suicidas.- Apuntó Reila y de ahí iban preparándose para salir y darles pelea a esas personas.

* * *

 **Un tanto corto este capítulo y con la introducción de ImperialStar y Steven 002 D, un homenaje para él, hace mucho que deseaba dedicarle uno de éstos por poner a mi OC en su historia. Los Stands de estos dos autores pertenecen a los mangas de "Stone Ocean" y "Steel Ball Run".**

 **Pido disculpas si es un poco corto, pero esto es un calentamiento, en el capítulo que viene veremos más sobre la situación que están viviendo, combates y descubrimientos. No pienso dejarlo más en "Hiatus", a partir de ahora lo iré actualizando más seguido.**

 **Un saludo para todos los seguidores y nos estamos viendo, cuídense y buen Jueves para todos.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima, amigos!.**

 **Por cierto, en Agosto-Septiembre se viene el fic-homenaje de "El Amanecer de los Muertos" con TLH y varios OC, tanto míos, de AnonimousReader98 y El Caballero de las Antorchas. El que quiera participar, aún tiene tiempo hasta Junio.**

 **Eso es todo, nos vemos.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Enemies from other Universe** **Como verán y ya también como dije la semana pasada, voy a ir actualizando más seguido y a hacer los capítulos más largos de este fic, ya que quiero terminarlo antes de que lleguemos a Junio y Julio por la sorpresa que tengo preparada en Wattpad. A partir de ahora pondré dos últimos escritores y se acabó, no pongo más porque sino va a ser todo un problema, los Louds tendrán más seguido su protagonismo, pido perdón si no lo tuvieron estos últimos días.**

 **Con respecto a los enemigos, decidí poner a algunos que aparecieron en diversos fics y que todos los derechos están reservados para sus autores. Nada de plagio ni nada por el estilo.**

* * *

Alguien estaba llamando a las puertas de la guerra, habían tirado una piedra contra la casa de Reila, Banghg y Arokham, quedando todos sorprendidos e intrigados, algunos se asomaron con cuidado, ya que podrían tratarse de cualquier enemigo, inclusive del gobierno, ya que contaban con Stands y todo. El autor desconocido mantenía en sus manos a "El Emperador", mientras que Banghg se asomaba y podía sentir la presencia del enemigo allí afuera.

\- ¿Qué ves con tu visión de "Scary Monsters"?.- Preguntó RCurrent a Banghg, el cual pidió silencio y de ahí sintió movimiento a unos 10 metros.

\- Están por atacar, ¡todos tengan cuidado!.- Alertó y de ahí se convirtió en un Velocirraptor, mientras que la puerta estallaba en miles de pedazos.

Hubo un estallido, los restos de aquella puerta volaron por los aires, mientras que las astillas regaban el piso como si fueran una huerta, afuera había paz nuevamente pero no sabían por qué estaban bajo asedio, ¿acaso alguien estaba desesperado por un poco de dinero y llamó al gobierno para que se los lleven?.

\- Si esto es una clase de broma, voy a darles un regalito que nunca olvidarán.- Prometió FreedomGundam96, sacando a "Star Platinum", el cual lanzó un grito de batalla contra los oponentes misteriosos.

\- Todos quédense dentro, no se muevan y no intenten provocarlos.- Pidió Cianuro a todos ellos, quienes acataron la orden.

\- ¿Estás loco? Nos acaban de atacar, habría que...- Intentó el autor en convencerlo, pero de golpe sintió otro recuerdo que volvía para su mente.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- _¿No iba a ser Yoshikage Alexander?.-_ Preguntó un cierto castaño y ojos esmeralda.

\- _Ese era un prototipo, no sirve para nada: Tu verdadero y nombre oficial será Dimitri, recuérdalo.-_ Dijo una persona, la cual resultaba muy borrosa, como si una cámara no apuntara o no tuviera una buena definición al respecto.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks.** Salió de aquellos pensamientos cuando vio que estaba en las afueras, en las calles junto con sus amigos, observando, ¿cómo había salido ahora? ¿acaso se trataba de una ilusión?.

\- No bajes la guardia, amigo, que tenemos protegernos los unos con los otros.- Pidió Plagahood, quien cuidaba a y ésta llevaba su arma letal.

Todo parecía ser el escenario clásico de una película, pero de las de zombies, en donde el grupo era emboscado por aquellos seres sin cerebro y que buscaban carne humana para saciar su hambre, nadie se movía de sus posiciones por ningún motivo, simplemente estaban a la defensiva de cualquier ataque enemigo. Pero en esos momentos, un disparo casi daba contra Transgresor, el cual se defendió con su Stand y las balas revotaron.

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?!.- Preguntó el autor misterioso, estaba por jalar el gatillo pero se contuvo, ya que creyó haber visto unas "sombras" que se movían de un lado para el otro.

\- Esto no me gusta para nada, estén atentos.- Ordenó Banghg, mientras que preparaba las garras del Velocirraptor.

\- ¿Qué creen que sea?.- Quiso saber Arokham, hasta que en ese momento se escuchó otro disparo y él se escondió detrás de una pared que había, utilizando la habilidad de "D4C", preparando, además, una trampa contra el enemigo.

En esos momentos todo quedó en calma, Kennedy dio un paso adelante hasta que una misteriosa ráfaga de fuego se dirigió hacia él, pero su Stand lo protegió, creando todo un "Campo Magnético" que alejó la ofensiva enemiga y protegía a su Usuario del peligro que ésta representaba. Por su parte, Slash junto con Sam The Stormbringer y Freedom avanzaban con cautela.

\- Si uno de los dos se pone a discutir por pavadas, juro que les mando a Iggy para que los joda toda la vida.- Advirtió el chico de Uruguay a aquellas dos personas, las cuales tragaron saliva.

\- ¿Quién es Iggy?.- Preguntó Reila con interés.

\- Un día lo conocerás.- Prometió Freedom, mientras que utilizaba la "Visión de Star Platinum" y trataba de localizar alguna posición enemiga.

\- ¿Algo?.- Preguntó augustospiller.

\- Nada, todo está muy calmado, no sé por qué: O el enemigo es muy cobarde o tal vez fue algún malentendido.- Dio sus teorías el joven, pero eso no parecía calmar a nadie.

\- Ni yo mismo me creería algo como eso, solo espero que esto no sea una broma.- Pidió Transgresor, quien estaba un tanto nervioso.

No hacía falta tomar una foto con respecto al cuadro en el que se encontraban aquellos autores, rodeados y sin vistas del enemigo, era como pelear contra un ser invisible, tal vez lo fueran, por ahí no, pero lo que sabían era que si bajaban la guardia, éstos irían a por ellos, así que decidieron mantenerse en alerta todo el tiempo posible.

\- Kennedy, ¿algo?.- Preguntó el autor desconocido.

\- Nada, amigo, todo despejado.- Respondió el Presidente y de ahí vieron algo que avanzaba a dos calles más al fondo.

\- ¡Allí, era como una sombra, estén atentos!.- Señaló Sam The Stormbringer hacia la posición del enemigo.

\- Ya te tengo, hijo de puta.- Sostuvo J. Nagera, quien preparó a su Stand.

Miraba por cualquier lado, no sabía de dónde podía provenir el ataque, lo único que recibían eran disparos, sombras, pero ninguna persona en carne y hueso que intentara darles un golpe de gracia, todo parecía estar perfectamente calculado. En esos momentos se escucharon pasos, al parecer dos personas que venían avanzando.

\- ¡El que intente atacarnos, se llevará lo peor!.- Advirtió RCurrent, hasta que en ese momento, dos personas alzaron las manos en el aire.

\- ¡No, esperen, no somos enemigos!.- Pidió uno de ellos, el cual era de Venezuela y otro de México.

\- El Legendario, qué alegría verte.- Dijo Banghg, pero al otro era un recién llegado.- ¿Y tú eres...?.- Quiso saber ante el otro chico.

\- Soy HelblindeScarlet1234.- Se presentó aquella persona.

\- Es nuevo, no se preocupen, no tenemos Stands, pero utilizamos algo más práctico para esto y es el "Hamon".- Dijo Legendario, mientras que mostraban aquellas técnicas de ataque y defensa.

\- ¿Hamon?. Vaya, bueno, será mejor que tengan cuidado y...- Dijo Banghg, no se fiaba del segundo autor pero del otro sí, hasta que en ese momento se escucharon una decena de disparos que llamaron la atención de ellos.

\- ¡Salgan, cobardes!.- Les ordenó Midalight y en esos momentos los vieron venir: Un grupo de sombras que se materializaron en las Louds, pero éstas eran distintas, aterradoras.

\- Ay, no.- Dijo El Legendario con un tono de preocupación.

\- ¿Qué, qué pasa?.- Quiso saber Transgresor y allí, en medio del humo desatado, allí estaban los personajes que más aterrorizaban a algunos de los escritores.

\- Ay, Mama.- Tragó RCurrent saliva al verlas.

\- Ufff, ¿estamos jodidos? ¿No?.- Preguntó Flyper, la cual abrazaba a Mildred y Buck con fuerza.

\- ¿Acaso esperaban a alguien un tanto más _"débil",_ Usuarios Stand?.- Preguntó UnLucy, mientras que se las veían a ellas, las UnLouds, en carne y hueso delante de ellos.

\- Yare Yare Daze, qué perras más escandalosas.- Sostuvo con furia Freedom.

\- Oh, ¿y cómo va el "Burro con Alas" de Kazuya.- Quiso saber UnLori con burla hacia el OC del uruguayo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Freedom, el joven Caballero de Athena se hallaba con sus hermanas, amigos y su novia Rin, hasta que sintió que alguien se estaba burlando de él.

\- No sé por qué, pero voy a ir a patearle el trasero a las personas que me dijeron "Burro con Alas".- Sostuvo el muchacho.

\- Yo no fui.- Se defendió Kazumi.

\- Esta vez no fuiste, hermanita, sino alguien más.- Alegó Kazuya y partió hacia el campo de batalla.

* * *

Allí estaban las rivales, mostraban esos ojos y colmillos filosos como cuchillas, ese color rojo que emanaban, el miedo que causaba en algunas personas, pero otros permanecían de pie, listos para combatir contra ellas. AnonimousReader98 las miraba con odio junto con Santiago, el "King Crimson" y "Father and Son" estaban listos para darles su merecido, mientras que las manos del joven escritor sin memorias sostenía con miedo y temblores a su Stand "The Emperador".

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Quién va a ser el primer valiente en enfrentarnos?.- Preguntó UnLori y El Legendario dio un paso al frente.

\- Yo las cree, pero son unas malditas asesinas que vienen aquí para matarnos a personas inocentes, ¡eso nunca lo permitiré! ¡Je! Y pensaban que el "Hamon" era nuestro, no, yo también tengo un Stand y es ¡"HIGHWAY TO HELL"!.- Presente el venezolano a aquella habilidad, la cual era como un conjunto de cuatro protuberancias con hélices en miniatura en el extremo que salen del medio,que utiliza para intentar suicidarse. Las mismas cuatro propulsiones aparecen en el mismo lugar que su víctima para denotar la lesión compartida.

\- Y el mío: ¡"Rhapsody Bohemian"!.- Sentenció su amigo de México, el cual no tenía forma física pero podía materializar a cualquier personaje ficticio.

\- Je, ¿creen que con esos seres nos van a asustar?.- Se burló UnLeni, hasta que en esos momentos, una de las balas que disparó el autor dio contra el pecho de UnLori, casi matándola, todas se voltearon al ver que la misma viajaba a una gran velocidad y estaba dispuesta para matarla, hasta que la evadieron.

\- ¡¿Quién fue el gracioso que lo hizo?! ¡Suficiente, los mataremos a todos de una buena vez!.- Sentenció la rubia, quien estaba bastante furiosa y podía verse la ira en su rostro.

Estaban por avanzar, hasta que desde unos edificios, vieron unas sombras que les llamaron la atención a todos ellos.

\- El Paraíso no permite la entrada de basuras como ustedes.- Sostuvo una voz extranjera y allí estaban Alexander junto con Dimitri y Kazuya.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ustedes?!.- Bramó UnLynn con furia en su corazón, mirándolos con desprecio.

\- ¡Así es, no vamos a permitir que lastimen a nuestros queridos!.- Exclamó Dimitri Raichenvok, quien tenía a "Killer Queen".

\- Ohhhhhh, parece que el niño trajo a su gato para pelear.- Se burló UnLuna.

\- ¿Y tú? Ah no, cierto, a ti no te quiere nadie, fenómeno.- Apuntó el joven castaño contra ella, la versión maligna de su novia, quien se lanzó hacia él.- Yo no sería tan estúpido como tú para arrojarte de esa manera: Has mirado a mis ojos.- Apuntó el chico y de ahí, UnLuna observó que dentro de ella se hallaba la "Tercera Bomba de Killer Queen".- ¡KIRA QUINN: DAISAN NO BAKUDAN, BITES ZA DUSTO"!.- Exclamó el ruso, el cual mostró el detonador en sus manos.- Un paso en falso y adiós, puta.- Advirtió el muchacho, listo para hacerlo estallar.

\- ¡Hermana!.- Gritó UnLuan, pero por su doble fase, ella comenzó a reírse del destino fatal que podría tener aquella chica.- ¡Jajajaja, una reunión explosiva, ¿entienden?!.- Bromeó la rival, hasta que se lanzó El Caballero de las Antorchas con "Silver Chariot" contra ella, pero ésta demostraba una gran resistencia, al igual que el resto de sus hermanas.

\- ¡Mátenlos a todos, ahora!.- Ordenó UnLori, mientras que comenzaba el enfrentamiento entre ellas contra los Usuarios Stands.

La pelea había empezado, las UnLouds demostraban una gran resistencia, era muy complicado intentar asestar un golpe, aunque fuera uno solo contra ellas, el peligro de morir aumentaba cada vez más y ellos tenían que recurrir a todo tipo de evasiones y estrategias.

\- ¡¿En dónde está Arokham?!.- Preguntó Banghg, el cual resistía con su Stand "Scary Monsters" y peleaba contra UnLori y varios Plagados que se habían traído.

\- ¡No lo sé, pero lo necesitamos!.- Pidió Reila, la cual tenía a "Spice Girls".

\- ¡Ya llegué!.- Respondió el chico de Perú, quien salió de unas grietas que había en una casa abandonada, junto con "D4C" y de ahí agarró a varios Plagados que trajo de otro Universo.

\- ¡No, no permitan que...!.- Pidió UnLynn, sin embargo éstos enemigos murieron al haber hecho contacto con aquellos mismos seres de otro Universo.

La habilidad de "D4C" era abrir las puertas de otros Mundos y de allí traer a otros personajes iguales, como Arokham había viajado hasta otra Dimensión de las UnLouds, éste trajo consigo a los "Plagados" que ellas tenían, lo cual, al hacer contacto con los otros, éstos se desintegraron por completo, ya que dos personas no podían estar en un mismo lugar.

\- ¡MALDITO, TÚ Y ESE "CONEJO LUNAR"!.- Exclamó UnLori, lanzándose contra el castaño, pero El Caballero de las Antorchas le bloqueó el camino.

\- ¡Con mis amigos no te metas!.- Exclamó y "Silver Chariot" comenzó a atacarla con su estoque.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda, Bro?.- Preguntó el autor desconocido, quien tenía en el punto de mira a aquella rival.

\- Tranquilo, tú ten...- Le advirtió El Caballero pero su amigo fue atacado por UnLucy y UnLuna, las cuales lo agarraron con fuerza del cuello.

\- Jejeje, pero miren a quién tenemos aquí, hola, guapo.- "Saludaron" ambas a aquella persona, quien intentaba defenderse como podía.

\- ¡No, aléjense!.- Exclamó el autor, pero en ese momento, desde las sombras, Alexander con "The World" y Santiago con "King Crimson", éstos combinaron el poder suyo.

\- ¡"ZA WARUDO"!.- Gritó el peli blanco-plateado, mientras que detenía el tiempo.

\- ¡AHORA, "KING CRIMSON"!.- Ordenó Santiago y se produjo un salto en el mismo, salvando al autor del peligro.

\- ¡Ten cuidado, Bro, no veas a los ojos a UnLuna, aún tiene el "Bites The Dust" de Dimitri!.- Pidió Alexander al argentino, quien sabía muy bien del peligro que representaba esa bomba.

\- ¡Ja! Tranquilo, pronto habrá terminado esta batalla.- Le calmó Santiago en aquellos momentos, mientras que aparecía el castaño de ojos esmeralda, el cual llevaba consigo a su Stand.

\- Gracias por hacerme recordar eso.- "Agradeció" Dimitri, el cual tenía consigo el detonador del explosivo, listo para hacerlo estallar.- ¡FIRE IN THE HOLE!.- Gritó el joven y éste provocó una intensa explosión que creó un "Loop" en el Tiempo, llevándose consigo a UnLuna y a él, para luego reaparecer en el mismo sitio, repitiéndose una y otra vez.

\- ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?!.- Quiso saber la rival, mirando con desprecio al castaño ruso.

\- Je, esta es la habilidad de mi "Killer Queen": Ahí tienes tu respuesta: _"¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?"_.- Respondió con burla el muchacho, para luego volver a activar el detonador que llevaba en sus manos.

\- ¡NO, ALTO, DETENTE!.- Rogó UnLuna, pero Dimitri la agarró con fuerza de las manos.

\- Repitamos este momento para siempre, _"Baby"_.- Sostuvo el chico, mientras que la tenía atrapada.- Nunca dejaré que lastimes a mi verdadera Luna Loud y a mi autor, así que date por muerta, puta.- Sostuvo el chico, quien volví a repetir el tiempo.

* * *

A su vez, Santiago estaba cara a cara con UnLori, la cual ansiaba poder tenerlo a su lado, sin embargo, ella debía cuidarse de aquellas "habilidades", de los "poderes biológicos" que tenía aquel chico, quien cambió el color de sus ojos a un rojo intenso.

\- Vaya, ¿así que tienes a un Stand que puede borrar el Tiempo?. Dime, ¿qué se siente ser también una basura?. Aunque tengas poderes, no eres nada.- Se burló la chica UnLoud.

\- ¿En serio?. Dime, ¿qué se siente que seas una copia de mierda, la peor de todas?. Alguien que ni siquiera se va a salvar de esto.- Advirtió Santiago.

\- ¿Qué dices?.- Preguntó la rubia y detrás de ella apareció su oponente, ya que se teletransportó.

\- Basuras como tú no merecen vivir.- Sentenció el joven y le atravesó el pecho con el puño de "King Crimson".

UnLori se quedó sorprendida, esa persona la había atacado pero no la mató, ya que logró convertirse en una sombra y escapar del golpe final.

\- ¡Resiste, hermana!.- Pidió UnLynn, cuando en ese momento fue atacada por Kazuya, el cual la inmovilizó con los "Meteoros de Pegaso" y El Caballero de las Antorchas atacaba con "Silver Chariot".

De golpe, todo quedó en silencio, las UnLouds dejaron de atacar por esos momentos, ya que se escucharon unos misteriosos pasos que iban hacia ellos.

* * *

\- ¿Qué crees que pasó, Linky?.- Preguntó Lynn, hallándose en la Casa Loud junto con su hermano y hermanas, sin soltarse de su "Conejito".

\- No lo sé, pero esa pelea que se ha llevado a cabo, temo que alguien más ha llegado y no creo que tenga buenas intenciones.- Sostuvo el albino, temiendo que lo peor acababa de llegar.

* * *

 **Suspenso hasta el capítulo que viene. ¿Quién habrá sido el responsable de los disparos? ¿Quién es el nuevo personaje recién llegado?. La pelea continua en el siguiente episodio y con ello, nuevas revelaciones sobre el autor misterioso y demás.**

 **Saludos y buen Jueves para todos.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: Lo que hay que temer** Aquella pelea se había detenido de improvisto, nadie se atacaba o defendía, parecía que todas las miradas estaban puestas en aquella calle por donde venía la persona misteriosa, ni siquiera El Legendario podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo, solamente estaba allí alguien que era conocido y temido.

Por su parte, desde una terraza que había allí, Rob, el OC de su autor, se hallaba disfrutando de la pelea, mientras que se tomaba una buena cerveza helada con unos snacks, tenía todo un "Asiento de Primera Fila" para presenciar aquel combate, hasta que se detuvo y provocó que éste se dirigiera para ver qué estaba pasando.

\- ¡¿Se puede saber por qué dejaron de atacar?! ¡Quería ver la explosión de Dimitri! Esa, como se llama, ay, la puta madre, no me sale el nombre, ¿era "Danza de Bakudan en el Pasto"?.- Preguntó un tanto molesto, pero manteniendo la gracia, cosa que terminó por ganarse la mirada de furia del ruso castaño, el cual mostró a su Stand, "Killer Queen" y amenazó con hacerlo estallar.

\- Es "Daisan no Bakudan Bites Za Dusto", mejor dicho "Another Bites The Dust".- Respondió el castaño, calmándose y no haciendo una locura.

\- Ops, jajaja, perdón, amigo, ¿sin rencores?.- Ofreció su perdón aquel personaje y Dimitri estrechó sus manos.

Pronto, Rob volvió a su asiento, esperaba saber de quién se trataba, pero a la vez, desde los Cielos, aterrizó Alexander, el cual portaba sus Alas Blancas, deteniéndose delante del cómico, quien lo miraba con una cara de "Ya tengo a mi siguiente víctima de bromas". No debía hacerlo, aunque el bosnio pareciera demasiado tranquilo, éste debía ser precavido, si no quería morir o peor, terminar yendo de tour por el Infierno.

\- Rob...espera...no...no lo hagas...- Le rogó su autor, quien sintió la presencia de su OC, el cual estaba listo para molestar al joven escarlata, el cual estaba tranquilo, preparándose para la siguiente pelea.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué va a pasar de malo? Si tan solo iba a decir que "Demonio Escarlata" y...- Dijo Rob, pero en esos momentos, los Cielos se nublaron, un viento muy intenso se levantó y por último empezó verse como los ojos de Alexander resplandecían de un intenso color rojo-escarlata junto con sus largos cabellos blanco-plateados que se movían con aquella tempestad.

\- ¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¡¿Qué hiciste, tarado?! ¡Acabas de despertar a la bestia!.- Exclamó eltíoRob95, mientras que sacudía a su OC y éste simplemente se reía.

\- Relájate, ¿qué va a pasar?.- Preguntó Rob, de forma tranquilo, pero lo que se llevó de sorpresa fue ver a aquel personaje, el cual lo miraba con furia y con la imagen del Dragón Wyvern detrás suyo.

\- Te dejo solo, Rob, es tu problema, yo, emmm, tengo...tengo que ir a la pelea.- Respondió su autor y éste salió disparado junto con su Stand hacia la zona de batalla.

* * *

En las calles, los autores no podían crédito a lo que estaban viendo, allí, las UnLouds se detuvieron y observaron a la persona que venía caminando, pero antes de que llegara, nuevas fuerzas enemigas aparecieron en el lugar.

\- Tengo un plan.- Sostuvo RCurrent y utilizó a su Stand "Deep Drive", el cual revivió a los "Plagados" caídos, pasándolos al bando de ellos.

\- ¡No, no uses tu...!.- Intentó Sir en frenarlo, pero éste observó los frutos recogidos por el chileno, ya que tenían fuerzas nuevas para combatir a los rivales.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?.- Preguntó Hyperion, viendo que tenían una buena defensa.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, Banghg tenía un muy mal presentimiento al respecto, aún convertido en dinosaurio, éste observaba con aquella visión de Velocirraptor los movimientos del rival, no podía ver de quién se trataba, pero tarde o temprano tendría que aparecer, dar la cara, sin embargo, no había que bajar la guardia en ningún momento.

\- ¿Viste algo?.- Preguntó Reila, la cual estaba con "Spice Girls".

\- Nada, no puedo verlo, ni siquiera sentir su presencia, es como si se moviera entre Dimensiones.- Alegó el escritor de "Llamadas", temiendo de quién podría tratarse, pero por por ahora era solamente una simple teoría.

\- Deberíamos atacar con todo, si las vencemos, esto se calmará.- Sugirió la chica, pero Banghg la detuvo, no era una buena idea, podía incluso tratarse de una trampa.

\- No, espera.- Le detuvo su amigo, mientras que la Oscuridad reinaba en toda la calle.

\- _¿Qué pasa, Banghg? ¿Acaso están asustados?.-_ Preguntó una voz, la cual hizo temblar a todos del miedo, menos al autor.

* * *

Volviendo a la terraza, Alexander estaba por darle su merecido a Rob, pero era mejor calmarse, ya que pudo escuchar esa voz, una persona había llegado pero era de terror, como sacada de la película de terror más espeluznante del Mundo, un monstruo sin compasión, sin escrúpulos y para peor de todo, era alguien que conocían a la vez.

\- Jajajajaja, ¿qué pasa? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?. Buena esa.- Río el chico, pero el bosnio se volvió a calmar.

\- ¿Para qué lanzar la "Gran Caución" contra ti si tengo otra "Arma"?.- Se preguntó el escarlata, mientras que estrechaba su mano.

\- Así me gusta, que las peleas se solucionen sin derramamiento de sangre y...- Dijo Rob, pero cuando lo estaba haciendo, el joven lo agarró con fuerza y le obligó a ver a la persona que había llegado.

El terror le había invadido por completo, estaba helado, sentía que su corazón iba a estallar en cualquier momento, el máximo temor había llegado y estaba caminando ante todos ellos, como un César recién coronado, pasando delante de sus tropas, las UnLouds y los Plagados, quienes no se movían por nada en el Mundo.

* * *

Caminando, de forma pacífica, parecía ser alguien que no había llegado para matarlos a todos, sino más bien dar su "presentación", ¿acaso era ese el plan que llevaba en mente?. Las UnLouds lo miraban, acariciaban sus cabellos blancos, ¡blancos!, eran de color de la nieve, cosa que se fue haciendo real, parecía ser aquel albino que conocían, pero por sus características distintas, éste era un rival distinto.

\- ¿Así que eras tú el que vino aquí?.- Preguntó Banghg con seriedad.

Se detuvo con tranquilidad, delante de unos Plagados que se convirtieron en su "Guardia Imperial", estaba bien decidido a lo que haría, pero simplemente mostró una sonrisa, la cual heló hasta la sangre del más valiente. , al verlo, se acercó hasta Plagahood, quien la abrazó con fuerza, para que no temiera al respecto y éste mostraba a su Stand "Weather Report".

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡¿Y encima con las UnLouds?!.- Preguntó Banghg con furia.

Aquel albino y de mirada siniestra simplemente mostró una señal obscena con el dedo del medio y nada más, esa fue la respuesta del joven.

\- No puedo creerlo.- Dijo FreedomGundam96, mientras que "Star Platinum" estaba listo para destruir la línea de defensa.

\- Espera, no nos lancemos como suicidas, esto no es nada bueno.- Advirtió Sam The Stormbringer.

\- No sé por qué, pero temo que lo peor ha llegado.- Sentenció Slash y estaban en lo cierto.

De golpe, desde la terraza, un grito muy fuerte provino de allí.

* * *

Las miradas fueron hacia donde estaba Rob, el cual lo había visto al recién llegado, temblaba del miedo como si hubiera caído a las aguas heladas de la Antártida, quería incluso llorar, pero se contuvo, excepto de que se abrazó con fuerza a Alexander, el cual quería darle una paliza.

\- Rob.- Le llamó el bosnio.

\- ¡Ahora sí estamos jodidos, nos van a matar!.- Gritó el muchacho con desesperación.

\- Rob.- Volvió a llamarlo Alexander, manteniendo la calma.

\- ¡Y todavía no me fui a ver la película de The Loud House para el 2020, no quiero morir! ¡Encima se viene el Mundial Rusia 2018, ¿por qué, Dios?! ¡¿Por qué?!.- Quería saber el joven, quien lloraba a mares, inundando la terraza.

\- Rob.- Dijo el peli blanco-plateado, pero sus intentos por calmarlo eran en vano.

\- ¡Y todavía no pude seguir jodiendo a mi autor! ¡Qué destino de mierda!.- Ya estaba al borde de la histeria el muchacho.

\- ¡ROB!.- Gritó Alexander, ya harto de tanto "teatro" y de ahí se lo sacó de encima, utilizando las "Llamas del Ave Fénix".

\- ¡Agh! ¡Alexander, malvado, quemaste mi mano!.- Exclamó el chico, viendo que había tenido ese percance.

\- No te copies de DeathMask de Cáncer, para empezar y segundo, mira bien, todavía no estás muerto. A menos de que tú seas un fantasma y solo yo pueda verte.- Alegó el bosnio, mirándolo de reojo, comprando si tenía una "Marca" pero no había nada.- No; estás vivo, _aún_.- Por eso último, menos mal que no lo escuchó, no sabía cómo era que eltíoRob95 pudiera tener tanta paciencia con un OC como ese.

* * *

En medio de aquellas filas, salió ese albino, cosa que al verlo, algunos autores se desmayaron, lo mismo los OC, en especial Rob, quien cayó al piso, mientras que otros lo veían al recién llegado y a otros más que estaban allí.

\- ¿Qué hacemos, Cartman?.- Preguntó Maestro Jedi al joven.

\- Ese maldito y las ninfómanas esas, debemos ayudarlos.- Pidió Phantom1812, pero el primero estaba bastante callado, no era buena idea hacerlo, lo de lanzarse en una misión suicida significaría el fracaso rotundo de todo.

\- Si no hacemos algo, los matarán.- Advirtió t10507 sobre el peligro de dejarlos solos a los demás autores.

\- Se acabó, vayan preparando sus Stands, ahora.- Ordenó Mario Uzumaki, mientras que éstos daban por iniciada la ofensiva.

\- Alto.- Les detuvo Cartman6x61, evaluando los movimientos del enemigo en esos momentos y de ahí mostró a su Stand: Éste tenía dos aspectos básicos, la de un gran monstruo humanoide con rostro calavérico y con una máscara negra que parecida a la capucha de un verdugo. Otras características incluyen emblemas de corazón en la parte superior de su máscara y sus hombros, además de dos cuerno protuberantes a sus costados. Cuando utiliza su habilidad adopta una segunda forma que consiste en un círculo móvil de vacío que se abre paso a través de cualquier objeto y personas que atraviese.- Mi Stand "Cream" se une a la pelea.- Anunció el joven de cabellos azules.

\- ¡Black Sabath!.- Exclamó t10507 y ahí apareció un humanoide grande, envuelto con un turbante atado en su cabeza robótica. Se materializa dentro de cualquier sombra cerca de la víctima, y saca una Flecha de su boca una vez que agarre el alma de su adversario, tenía todo un toque veneciano, sobre todo inspirado en la obra de Casanova y la imagen de la muerte. Las fronteras de su sombrero y el pañuelo se utilizan para evocar la imagen de la era Medieval Italia.

\- ¡Notorious B.I.G!.- Ordenó Phantom1812, el cual era un humanoide. Su ojo derecho está enmascarado y sus dientes están al descubierto.

\- ¡White Album!.- Llamó Doce Espadas al suyo y éste se unió a su cuerpo, tomando la forma de un traje de color claro, que cubre casi la totalidad de su cuerpo la única área no protegida es una pequeña abertura en la parte posterior de su cuello que permite el flujo de aire. Su cabeza tiene dos conos cortos, situados un poco como orejas de gato. Tiene una espiral en su frente, que junto con sus mejillas empuja un visor claro en un tenedor en forma de Y, mostrando sólo los ojos de Ghiaccio, la nariz y la boca. Sus pies se colocan en hojas largas, con un estilo de patinaje sobre hielo (o patinaje de velocidad).

\- ¡Jumpin Jack Flash!.- Invocó Maestro Jedi al suyo: un stand humanoide de una altura y una construcción similar a la suya. Una banda oscura rodea su cabeza a la altura de sus ojos; y su pecho lleva la impresión de una, caricatura de un cohete.

En sus muñecas hay jaulas ásperamente esféricas; de piezas móviles que forman centrifugadoras.

\- ¡Andando, vamos!.- Ordenó Cartman6x61 y se lanzaron al asalto contra el enemigo.

* * *

La palabra que buscaban era "temor", la presencia del enemigo allí hacía que se les helara la sangre, ésta era como ser partícipe de alguna película de terror y no poder escapar, ya que en medio de toda esa marcha, allí emergió el oponente que tanto buscaban y venía escoltado por otros personajes más, los cuales le traían rabia a los OC.

\- Sergei.- Dijo Dimitri Kozlov, mientras que protegía a Linka.

\- Mis familiares y las demás basuras que he matado.- Observó Santiago con furia a aquellas personas que le habían hecho la vida imposible a él y a su familia.

Habían otros enemigos más, en especial otros que reconoció Transgresor junto con Arokham, Banghg y los demás. Parecía que estaba por desatarse la guerra.

\- ¡Alto!.- Ordenó aquel peli blanco, mientras que nadie movía un músculo y se le quedaban viendo.

\- Sabías que eras tú el responsable de todo, dime, ¿también estás detrás de lo que le hiciste a él?.- Preguntó Banghg, mirando a aquel personaje y señaló al autor desconocido.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Ese de ahí? Jajajajaja, estás muy equivocado, Banghg, ¿qué haría contra alguien como él?. Nada, no, solamente quería abrir las celdas de esta gente y darles su merecido, acabarlos, pero ¿qué tal si lo ponemos un poco más interesante?. Pronto lo sabrán.- Sentenció Nega, quien presentó a sus "invitados" y de ahí avanzó hacia los autores.- No se sientan mal, esta fiesta recién empieza, puede que hayan logrado herir a las UnLouds, pero ésto era solo un comienzo, una entrada.- Sostuvo el albino siniestro, mientras que se iba retirando de allí, dejando su aviso.- Esto, como dije, es solo un "entrada", lo mejor está por venir, solo esperen. ¡Nos retiramos!.- Finalizó Nega, cuando justo estaban por llegar Cartman6x61 y los demás para detenerlos, éstos desaparecieron en un Portal.

Todo quedó en silencio, un silencio de ultratumba, mientras que ahora tenían un doble dilema: Enfrentarse a lo peor que se estaba por venir y también ayudar al autor a recuperar su memoria. Las cosas no podían ponerse más oscuras, pero estaban en lo cierto: Aún faltaba lo más importante y debían estar todos preparados para lo que fuera.

* * *

 **Aclaro una cosa muy importante: Todos los OC que han visto acá en este capítulo, no son de mi propiedad, cada uno de éstos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños (El Legendario, Banghg, Transgresor 3003, AnonimousReader98, etc), mi objetivo solo entretener y nada más que eso.**

 **Por otra parte, sé que había dicho que lo estrenaría el Lunes, pero decidí aprovechar el Sábado para escribir el capítulo. Pido perdón también por si algunos no habían aparecido, pero ya están todos, se cierra el cupo. Bienvenidos Cartman6x61, Maestro Jedi, Phantom1812, t10507 y Doce Espada (a pedido de augustospiller).**

 **A prepararse para el capítulo que viene, que será intenso y ya estamos a mitad de la historia.**

 **Nos vemos en la semana y pasen un buen fin de semana para todos.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: 24 horas después** Nega estaba por irse, pero algunos le guardaban bronca, odio, querían verlo destruido, muerto, encerrado en alguna prisión donde se pudriera, pero el hecho era que éste no iba a irse sin antes recibir, aunque fuera un "castigo", cosa que llevó a RCurrent lanzarse contra él.

\- ¡Hijo de puta, ¿cómo te atreviste a hacerle todo eso a Lincoln?! ¡Solo tiene 11 años!.- Gritó el chico de Chile, mientras que le daba un golpe en el rostro, pero eso no le importó a Nega, el cual agarró con fuerza la mano del joven y comenzó a retorcerla como si fuera un rollo de cocina, listo para ser desechado, haciéndole gritar.

\- ¿Crees que con tus palabras de niño valiente me detendrás? ¡No estás a la altura de las circunstancias, mocoso!.- Exclamó el joven, mientras que lo arrojaba contra el piso, pero era ayudado por Douglas y sus hermanos, los cuales habían llegado para ver el enfrentamiento.

\- ¿Estás bien?.- Preguntó el joven moreno.

\- Sí, ufff, mierda, tiene fuerza ese maldito.- Sostuvo RCurrent, viendo que estuvo por un pelo de tener el brazo enyesado por la respuesta que Nega le había dado con respecto a ese golpe.

Pronto, un Portal se abrió entre ellos y comenzaron a irse los respectivos enemigos.

\- Ah, por cierto, no vayan a querer venir a nuestro Universo para terminar muertos, no se los recomiendo a nadie, ni siquiera al "Burro con Alas" de Kazuya.- Advirtió el muchacho albino y eso causó la furia del chico, quien se le lanzó al ataque.

\- ¡Infeliz, te voy a hacer pagar por lo que has dicho!.- Juró Kazuya.- ¡"METEOROS DE PEGASO"!.- Lanzó su ofensiva contra Nega, pero éste se despidió de todos, justo cuando el ataque iba directo hacia él, siendo atraído y destruido por el Portal, para después desaparecer.

\- No veremos en la próxima, espero que tengan sus testamentos listos, porque no se salvarán para la próxima.- Advirtió el chico, mientras que desaparecía por completo.

Pronto, todo el escenario quedó en calma, Kazuya volvió con Freedom y los demás, mientras que Alexander bajaba y llevaba consigo, aferrado a sus piernas, a Rob, el cual seguía traumado por todo lo que había visto y tenía relacionado con Nega, el muchacho se hallaba completamente pálido y sin poder levantarse o reaccionar.

\- Ya, Rob, ya se fue, ¿me podrías soltar?.- Pidió el bosnio, viendo que éste se había convertido en un "ancla".

\- Oh, sí, lo siento, jejeje, perdón.- Se disculpó el muchacho, mientras que el peli blanco-plateado veía a los OC de RCurrent y aquel mensaje que les había dado, esperaba la respuesta de parte de Douglas por aquella "acción" que cometió en el Pasado.

Banghg regresó a su forma normal, mientras que se dirigía hacia los demás, comprobando que algunos habían quedado heridos, pero no de gravedad, de eso se harían cargo los Stands que podía curar a los mismos y también con la ayuda de Rin, la novia de Kazuya, la cual ayudaría con su "Cosmos Curativo". Había mucho trabajo para hacer y en esos momentos, entre toda la secuela dejada por la batalla, apareció un joven que venía acompañado por una mujer: Éste chico era un asiático de tez morena, con rayas de tigre de nacimiento en sus brazos, piernas y espalda, su cabello era negro, además de vestir jeans café y camisa blanca.

\- ¡Alex, Dios, ¿estás bien, Mi Ángel?!.- Preguntó Leni, la cual llegó justo a tiempo, habiendo visto toda la pelea ocurrida y dándole un abrazo a su novio.

\- Tranquila, Mein Fraudlein, estoy bien, solamente..."Iba a decir, pero miró al autor desconocido".- siento preocupación y miedo.- Sostuvo con un aura de tristeza en su ser.

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza y no se soltó por un buen rato, mientras que ambos caminaban, Leni se detuvo al reconocer a cierto malayo, al cual se le lanzó encima, dándole uno igual que con su novio, pero éste era amigos.

\- Qué alegría verte, Rama.- Agradeció ella, feliz de ver a su amigo, cosa que al joven, cuyo nombre verdadero era Ramarak Kelatan Anak Raijib, éste no quería que ella hiciera eso delante suyo, ya que podía avergonzarlo delante de su madre, sumado de que no quería que el Emperador pensara que ese chico estaba con su novia, a pesar de que se mostraba bastante tranquilo y sonriente.

\- Je, apasionados, lo que es el amor.- Sostuvo el bosnio, mientras que se acercaba hacia Rama, el cual, por alguna extraña razón, comenzó a temblar del miedo.

* * *

Por su parte, augustospiller se hallaba conversando con Banghg y los recién llegados, la batalla ya estaba concluida, no sabían si debían proclamar la victoria o la derrota, no se sabía exactamente, pero lo que sí había que tener en cuenta, era que el peligro apenas comenzaba y no se sabía qué otros rivales estaban por enfrentarse en esos momentos.

\- ¿Se puede saber cómo mierda Nega está aquí?.- Quiso saber Jakobs-Sniper ante el estado en el que se encontraban.

\- No es sencillo todo esto, pero después de lo que se vivió, creo que necesitamos prepararnos para el siguiente golpe.- Pidió Sir Crocodile a los chicos.

\- Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es reunir a todos nuestros aliados.- Fue la sugerencia de Cartman6x61.

\- Buena idea, pero con respecto a lo que Jakobs acaba de decir, no sé cómo llegó Nega hasta aquí, lo único que podemos hacer ahora es prepararnos, nada más que eso.- Alegó Banghg a todos los presentes, el deber de prepararse para el futuro enfrentamiento iba a darse en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Y qué hacemos con el autor sin memorias?.- Preguntó HelblindeScarlet1234 con respecto a ese punto.

Por unos minutos no hubo respuesta, se mantuvieron callados por un buen rato hasta que finalmente Reila habló, para quebrar, romper el hielo que había allí mismo.

\- Lo ayudaremos a recuperar sus recuerdas, no importa cómo, pero lo haremos.- Sentenció ella, al final de la charla, sobre el punto central de todo.

* * *

Por su parte, en las calles, después del combate, los heridos eran tratados por sus Stands y por Rin Kido, la novia de Kazuya, la situación había dejado un saldo de varios lesionados, los cuales estaban esperando el momento ideal de que se reanude la próxima batalla y así derrotar a los enemigos, pero por ahora debían prepararse, porque ésto era solo el comienzo.

En aquel mismo sitio, Leni había presentado a Rama a su novio Alexander, el malayo temblaba como una hoja en medio de una tormenta severa, al verlo llegar a aquel personaje, el cual simplemente extendió su mano, pero al ver con sus propios ojos el poder que llevaba, una punzada de temor, al igual que a los hermanos de Douglas, les hizo recordar que él tenía su alma oscura y llena de maldad.

\- Es...es...es un placer...un placer conocer, Su Majestad.- Estrechó el malayo su mano con la del Emperador, el cual lo miraba con preocupación.

\- ¿Pasa algo?.- Preguntó el bosnio.

No quería decirlo, pero en el fondo le tenía miedo. Con sus ojos pudo "ver" en el fondo de aquel personaje y éste tenía un lado oscuro, uno maligno que amaba la sangre, la muerte y que con la fuerza podía acabarse con el enemigo, sin derramar lágrimas. También veía el fuego que llevaba consigo, toda la destrucción causada y el sufrimiento de las víctimas inocentes.

\- ¿Estás bien, amigo?.- Preguntó Alexander al chico.

\- ¿Cómo?. Sí, solo que...- Respondió, pero nuevamente juraba ver esos cambios en el aspecto del bosnio.

\- _Aléjate de Leni, escoria, ¿o acaso quieres terminar como uno de los tantos malayos terroristas que desollé vivos en tu país? ¿Sabes a cuántos he matado, quemado e incluso crucificado?. Mmmmm, no lo sé, yo tampoco.-_ Juró haber escuchado la voz de aquel lado oscuro del bosnio, pero al verlo a los ojos, era aquel personaje normal y amable, cálido, sonriente e incluso que se preocupaba por todos.

\- Yo... _"¿Qué es lo que me pasa? ¡Despierta, Rama, él no es ese monstruo que has visto en el Pasado!".-_ Intentaba el joven en recapacitar, pero nada salía bien.

\- _Claro que lo soy, soy alguien mucho peor: Tu peor pesadilla, más te vale que no estés metiéndote donde no te incumbe o de lo contrario, adornarás el lecho marino con tus restos, al igual que tus "amigos", esos proxenetas que quemé vivos como los delincuentes que eran.-_ Habló nuevamente el lado maligno de Alexander, pero ésto era como una especie de ilusión, un engaño.

\- ¿Rama?.- Preguntó Leni con miedo y el chico cayó al piso, casi llorando.

\- ¡Por favor, perdóneme, no me mate, se lo ruego, no soy el novio de Leni, se lo suplico, por favor, piense en mi madre!.- Rogó clemencia, pero ante el Emperador, cuando estaba derramando lágrimas como un niño pequeño, vio que el joven escarlata se arrodilló y también tenía los ojos húmedos, producto del sufrimiento que había hecho en el Pasado, por lo cual, tomó a Rama y lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- Ojala pudieras perdonarme por las atrocidades que he hecho: Maté a gente inocente también, a civiles que no tenían nada que ver, todo por mi odio hacia el Mundo y mi deseo de verlo arder. Me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos más oscuros, mis emociones que estallaron como bombas y terminaron por convertirme en algo que me aterra y mucho.- Pidió disculpas el joven, exponiendo aquella carga tan pesada que llevaba consigo y que eran los Pecados del Pasado suyo.- Yo te entiendo bien, por eso tenías miedo.- Dijo y miró a Douglas y a sus hermanos.- Lo que hice, sé que no tiene solución, no puedo volver al Pasado, pero ofrezco mi perdón, desde lo más profundo de mi corazón y entiendo que si no quieren aceptarlo, no voy a rechistar ni nada.- Prometió el joven, hablando hacia todos ellos.

Douglas no dijo nada, pero en el fondo quería aceptar ese perdón del bosnio, así que fue hasta él y le tendió su mano.

\- Acepto su perdón, Su Majestad.- Respondió el chico, quien los ayudó a ponerse de pie y de ahí tuvieron su abrazo: Uno Católico y el otro Protestante, enemigos del Pasado, amigos del Presente y Futuro.

Mientras que todo pasaba, Rama vio la fase maligna del bosnio, el cual lo miraba.

\- _Tienes suerte de que Alexander esté pacífico y tranquilo, porque si me entero que tú te metes en su vida o en su relación con Leni, juro por las Estrellas y por el Rey Cronos de los Titanes, que te rajaré esa garganta y me bañaré con tu sangre.-_ Dejó su advertencia, para luego desaparecer.

* * *

Por su parte, xXAless-kunXx observaba aquel cuadro de destrucción y heridos, su Stand lo había protegido bastante de los golpes enemigos, pero a pesar de ello, quedó un tanto lastimado, al igual que Kennedy.

\- Vaya pelea, Dios, no puedo creer que nos salvamos.- Alegó el Presidente.

\- Sí, pero aún nos queda algo mucho peor en camino, debemos estar atentos ante cualquier movimiento enemigo.- Dijo Aless, quien no tenía confianza por cuánto tiempo iba a poder resistir aquella "Paz Armada" que tenían por aquellas horas.

\- El Tiempo mismo lo dirá, amigo, pero por ahora, hay que estar atentos, a no bajar la guarida y a ayudar a nuestro amigo sin memoria.- Fue el pedido de Kennedy, mientras que el otro joven de cabellos negros asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¡Eh, chicos!.- Les llamó J. Nagera junto con Sir y Reila.

\- ¿Todo bien?.- Preguntó Aless con respecto a la sanación de los heridos.

\- Menos mal que esas malditas no nos lanzaron el "Virus del Pecado", no quisiera andar imaginándome que tuviéramos que matar a nuestros amigos, porque con eso no hay cura.- Dijo Sir al respecto.

\- Corrección: Sí, hay una cura.- Informó Freedom, el cual dejó a sus amigos sorprendidos.

\- ¿La tienes?.- Quiso saber Kennedy.

\- Uno de mis OC la tiene, la usó para curar a una amiga/novia suya.- Respondió el muchacho de Uruguay, pero decidió contarles a todos cuando estuvieran en un ambiente más seguro y tranquilo.

\- Perfecto, cuando estemos reunidos en lo de Banghg, nos lo cuentas.- Pidió Kennedy, mientras que ayudaba a Aless a curar a ImperialStar, ya que éste había quedado herido por el bate de baseball de UnLynn.

\- Estarás bien, esas heridas se pueden sanar.- Dijo Aless a su Camarada.

\- No es por eso, me siento furioso, la tenía en la mira y de ahí se me escapó.- Dijo el venezolano con bronca.- La próxima no fallaré, nadie se escapa de mi Stand "Manhattan Transfer".- Juró en vengarse de aquella enemiga de una buena vez.

\- La tendrás en tu punto de mira, te lo prometo.- Hizo El Legendario aquella promesa ante su amigo de que acabarían con aquella rival.

* * *

Las cosas se habían puesto caldeadas, tensas, mientras que los Louds y Dimitri Raichenvok llegaban para ver el lugar en el que se había producido la pelea, no podían creer que todo ese grado de destrucción se había producido por los Stands y por el poder de esos enemigos.

\- Escuchen bien, amigos, por ahora irán a ponerse a resguardo, el enemigo está aquí y les harán daño.- Pidió Banghg a aquellas personas, todos se iban a proteger, nadie quedaría solo por ningún momento.

\- Entendido.- Dijo Lincoln.

\- Alexander y yo estaremos en la Casa Loud y los mantendremos informados al respecto.- Alegó el ruso castaño y de ojos esmeralda, mientras que se iban con los Louds hacia su hogar y de ahí, los otros partían a sus respectivos lugares de estadía.

Por su parte, el escritor desconocido tuvo un nuevo flashbacks en su mente, pero éstas eran unas palabras que juraba haberlas oído antes.

\- _"No es necesario que vayas allí".-_ Decía una voz que él intentaba reconocer.

\- _"Lo es, debo ir a Royal Woods para advertirles de lo que está por ocurrir".-_ Dijo otro personaje, pero sin poder ser reconocido al respecto.

* * *

 **Un capítulo plus para ustedes. Pido perdón para xXAless-kunXx si te olvidé en estos capítulos, pero para recompensarlo, acá apareces de nuevo. Me es muy difícil manejar tantos personajes a la vez, pero todo a su tiempo, paso a paso. Espero que lo disfruten y nos estamos viendo en el siguiente, como dije, las cosas se irán poniendo más interesantes.**

 **Saludos y muchas gracias para RCurrent, Sr. Kennedy, augustospiller y xXAless-kunXx. Nos veremos en el siguiente, que descansen y buen Domingo para todos.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: Después de la tormenta, viene la calma (Parte I)** La advertencia había sido lanzada por los enemigos de los otros Universos, no podían hacer mucho en esa batalla, aunque lograron causarles bajas a los enemigos con sus Stands y Aliados, los escritores tuvieron una especie de victoria-derrota: Triunfaron en el combate, pero con múltiples heridos y sin poder destruir a los enemigos que se escaparon.

Algunos OC como Santiago y Alexander guardaban bronca, deseaban ir y aniquilarlos a todos ellos, que no quedara ninguno vivo, pero tuvieron que permanecer allí, esperando, más que nada ante el autor desconocido, quien empezaba a recuperar de a poco su memoria, pero todo eso iba a llevar un tiempo completo.

\- ¡Oye, tú!.- Gritó Lynn, quien venía acompañada de Lincoln, Luna, Lucy y Luan.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?.- Preguntó augustospiller, viendo que aquel grupo de hermanas venía furioso hacia él.

\- ¿Con que eras tú el que nos humilló en ese fic donde nuestras amigas nos abandonan?.- Preguntó Luna, cruzada de brazos, pero siendo retenida por Dimitri, el cual estaba allí, por pedido de su novia, para evitar que no ocurriera una masacre.

\- Solamente hice lo que era justo.- Respondió el chico de Argentina ante esas amenazas y aprietes.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Humillarnos de la peor manera? ¿Que nuestras amigas nos tildaran de egoístas y demás?.- Quiso saber Luan, la cual fue protegida por El Caballero de las Antorchas.

\- Chicas, tranquilas, solamente fue una historia, nada más.- Intentó Lincoln con poner paños fríos, pero ellas lo protegieron.

\- Más te vale no volver a emparejar a Linky con una de esas Fantasmas, porque la próxima vas...- Amenazó Lynn con su bate de baseball, pero para augustospiller no le hizo ningún temor en su ser.

\- Sí, sí, lo que tú digas, Campeona. Oh, por cierto, más les vale estar atentos a un proyecto que pronto saldrá e involucra a Lincoln y Lucy, ya lo verán.- Prometió el chico, mientras que se retiraba del lugar.

Viendo aquella situación, Dimitri logró detener a Luna, la cual estaba por arrastrarlo y darle una golpiza al muchacho, pero al final cedió, no era un buen momento para andar con peleas y demás.

\- Uffff, Yare Yare Daze.- Pidió Alexander un respiro, ahora hallándose con Douglas, sus hermanos y Rama, todavía les faltaba un poco más en conocerse, aunque los recuerdos del Pasado quedaron atrás.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?.- Preguntó el autor desconocido el bosnio.-

\- Nada, por cierto, ¿ya recuerdas algo?.- Quiso saber el joven escarlata.

\- Un poco, siento que te he visto y...¿yo te puse que eras la Reencarnación de un Dios del Tiempo?.- Preguntó, tras exponer aquellos "destellos" de la Memoria.

\- Consideremos esto como un progreso, aunque sea pequeño, vas mejorando.- Argumentó Alexander, pronto iban a llegar más de esos beneficios y trataría aquel daño.

* * *

Por su parte, Freedom se hallaba con los demás, tenían que reconstruir las defensas, el peligro de otra invasión era latente y amenazante, así que no podían bajar la guardia en ningún momento. A su vez, con las cosas un tanto más calmadas, los heridos fueron llevados al hospital y a otros centros para recuperarse, mientras que Banghg junto con Reila y Arokham iban a trazar un plan de ataque y defensa contra el enemigo.

\- ¿Podrán recuperarse?.- Preguntó Reila, pero su amigo, aquel autor de "Llamadas" y "La Purga Loud" se hallaba callado, en silencio.

\- ¿Banghg? ¿Estás bien, amigo?.- Quiso saber Arokham y tras unos segundos de espera, el joven reaccionó.

\- Sí, lo estoy, tranquilos, solo, solo estaba pensando. No se preocupen.- Respondió el joven y de ahí fue a ver a los heridos.

\- ¿Esa gente va a volver?.- Se acercó Lincoln con sus hermanas y Dimitri, preocupados por la situación.

No sabían qué decirles, no querían engañarlos, pero lamentablemente estaban en lo cierto.

\- Por desgracia, sí, van a volver.- Respondió Reila y en ese momento, Lynn se abrazó con fuerza a Lincoln, Luan al Caballero de las Antorchas y Luna a Dimitri, ninguna se quería separar por nada en el Mundo.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?.- Interrogó Arokham.

\- Por ahora prepararnos, luego veremos qué nos deparará el Futuro.- Fue la orden de Banghg y de ahí empezaba el traslado de los heridos hacia los hospitales y otros se dirigían hacia sus hogares, había que descansar, prepararse porque el momento más oscuro estaba por llegar.

J. Nagera se acercó hasta ellos, había oído parte de la conversación, pero lo que más le preocupaba era el tema de las UnLouds, por lo cual fue con xXAless hacia donde estaban Banghg y los otros. La preocupación era lo peor que tenían en mente, estaban asustados, el haber visto a Nega, era como estar delante del Demonio en persona y ese personaje era de esa categoría, una de terror, barbaridades, atrocidades y demás.

\- ¿Se puede derrotarlas?. Nos pueden convertir en uno de esos enfermos mentales.- Quiso saber Nagera con respecto al peligro que representaba el "Virus del Pecado".

\- No te dejes engañar, ellas son de lo peor y pueden convertirse en un Sirviente.- Le advirtió El Legendario.

\- Y peor son sus amigos, no creo que con nuestros Stands podamos derrotarlos.- Dijo, por su parte, Cianuro Poison.

\- A mí me preocupan más esos "Plagados", hay que destruirlos de una buena vez, sembrarán el caos aquí.- Pidió Douglas, el OC de RCurrent con respecto a las "fuerzas militares" que contaban las UnLouds.

\- De eso se pueden ocupar nuestros OC, la batalla es contra ellas y los demás. Transgresor, ¿qué...?.- Preguntó Flyper hacia el mexicano, pero el chico estaba callado y al lado de Dimitri Kozlov.

El mafioso cerró los puños con fuerza y apretó los dientes, casi haciéndolos rechinar como si fueran una silla antigua. Conocía, sabía y reconocía a esa persona que se le había aparecido a su creador y deseaba tenerlo muerto.

\- Sergei.- Dijo con furia el ruso, sabiendo que tenía un asunto pendiente que cerrar con esa persona.

\- ¿Pelearás contra ese demente?.- Quiso saber Transgresor.

\- Es mi deber matarlo, ese...ese maldito violador de menores debe morir de la peor manera.- Juró Dimitri, ya que su enemigo tenía una extraña ambición en Lynn, la cual no se separaba de Lincoln.

Estaba decidida la batalla, Plagahood iba a estar con ellos, al igual que , para aquella Gamer, esa batalla fue bastante interesante. FreedomGundam96 tenía a sus OC, lo mismo RCurrent, AnonimousReader98, Sir. Dark, Kennedy, entre otros.

\- ¿Cómo está tu Stand, Evelyn?.- Quiso saber el Presidente de la Asesina Profesional.

\- Lo solté de su "Pecera", jejeje, allí está.- Apuntó la chica hacia unos charcos de agua, en los cuales nadaba un tiburón de mediano tamaño.

\- ¿Cómo es la habilidad de este Stand?.- Preguntó Sam The Stormbringer, interesado.

\- Dependiendo del tamaño del líquido en donde se halle, crecerá su tamaño, además de que es un Stand de rango entre 5 a 10 metros.- Respondió Evelyn, mientras que llevaba un vaso con agua y allí volvía "Clash".

* * *

\- Rob.- Le llamaba Alexander al OC, el cual no se separaba y temblaba como una gelatina.

\- Dios...es...es un monstruo.- Alertó el joven, mientras que se agarraba con fuerza de Alexander.

\- Rob.- Volvió a llamarlo el bosnio.

\- ¿Qué clase de Demonio...?.- Iba a decirlo, pero cambió de tema, tenía una nueva "bomba" por lanzar.- ¿Qué clase de "Demonio Escarlata" era? ¡Jajajajaja!.- Bromeó el OC y en ese momento, los Cielos se nublaron y comenzó a sentirse un viento huracanado.

* * *

\- Uhhhh. Lo que faltaba.- Alertó xXAless-kunXx, ya que se sabía bien lo que iba a pasar.

\- ¿Qué es lo que hizo? ¡No, ¿no me digas qué...?!.- Se preguntó eltíoRob95, ya que su OC se había mandado la peor de las decisiones.

\- ¿Alexander sacará sus Garras? ¡Cúbranse los oídos!.- Alertó Dimitri Raichenvok, ya que su amigo bosnio podía hacer cualquier cosa para matar o torturar a esa persona.

\- No, eso es peor.- Avisó el autor desconocido, el cual tenía otra visión, por unos momentos, en las cuales recordaba ver a ese personaje enojarse y mostrar su lado más oscuro y temible.

\- Parece que estás recuperando tu memoria, muy bien, Bro. ¿Recuerda algo más?.- Se acercó AnonimousReader98 junto con Santiago y Aless-kun para ver esos progresos.

\- Un poco, aún no sé cómo me llamo y demás, pero esos dos OC, sé que son míos.- Apuntó el chico, reconociendo a Dimitri y Alexander como parte de sus historias.

Aunque fuera pequeño, un muy pequeño progreso, la memoria de esa persona estaba recuperándose, iniciaba su cambio. Sin embargo, las preguntas sobre lo ocurrido, cómo había llegado y demás estaban en duda todavía, no querían forzarlo, todo estaba yendo tranquilamente. Además de eso, lo que llamaba la atención era la tempestad que se estaba por levantar en aquellos momentos.

\- ¿Por qué se nubló todo?.- Quiso saber Reila con curiosidad.

\- Cuando Alexander se enfurece, sus ojos rojo-escarlata se intensifican en su color, sus cabellos blanco-plateados se mueven con el viento, el cual aumenta con todo.- Le contó el autor desconocido.

\- ¿Y qué puede provocar?.- Preguntó Arokham.

\- Pronto lo verán.- Sentenció el joven.

* * *

\- ¡¿Así que me has llamado "Demonio Escarlata"?! ¡Odio que me llamen de esa manera!.- Bramó Alexander.

\- ¡Jajajajaja, oye, tranquilo, Alex! Alex...¿sabes?. No sé por qué, pero ¿no es un apodo de chica?. ¡Sí, como la de "Totally Spies" ("Tres Espías sin Límites")! ¡Jajajajaja, tus amigos te llaman así, "Alex"! ¿Me ofreces una cita?!.- Preguntaba Rob con esa cómica actitud, sin saber que el Infierno estaba por desatarse.

El bosnio se hizo tronar el cuello, mientras que se formaba todo un "Explosivo".

\- Rob.- Le llamó Alexander, de forma "tranquila".

\- ¿Sí, Alex?.- Preguntó éste con risa.

\- ¡"GRAN CAUCIÓN"!.- Exclamó el joven, provocando una intensa explosión que arrojó a ambos por los aires hasta estrellarse contra el piso, aunque el bosnio terminó en los brazos de Leni y Rob en los de su autor.

* * *

\- Vaya, así que ese es el poder tuyo, Alexander, felicidades.- Mostró eltíoRob95 sus respetos.

\- Puede haberlo matado, pero me contuve.- Sostuvo el bosnio, mientras que se calmaba y volvía todo a la normalidad.

\- Sí, eso es lo bueno, sumado de que también el autor está recuperando su memoria.- Apuntó Banghg, cosa que alegró al joven escarlata.

A pesar de ese mal momento vivido, perduraba el buen humor, la unión entre todos ellos, además de la solidaridad de los que habían sido heridos y eran tratados por sus compañeros, tenían que prepararse para una futura batalla contra el enemigo. ImperialStar junto con cartman6x61 daban una mano en la sanación junto con Slash, mientras que otros iniciaban preparativos para el enfrentamiento.

\- Nadie baje la guardia, hay que enfrentar a estos infelices aquí, no en su Mundo.- Advirtió Freedom.

\- Sí, ¿quién sabe lo que tienen en su Dimensión?.- Se preguntaba Reila con temor en su voz.

\- Ni siquiera con D4C me atrevería a ver ese Mundo, no me lo quiero ni imaginar.- Mencionó Arokham.

\- Por ahora vamos a concentrarnos en la pelea, puede ser que mi memoria vuelva a funcionar en cualquier momento. Pero ahora quiero luchar con ustedes, no sé quién soy, sin embargo voy a combatir a esos malditos.- Prometió el autor desconocido, quien juró dar todo en la futura pelea que vivirían.

* * *

 **Perdón si no lo subí ayer, pero viví un momento de terror en la Madrugada, mientras que lo escribía, ya que se levantó una tormenta horrible, un viento atroz que hizo destrozos por mi zona. Dicen en los medios que pasó un tornado, no se sabe muy bien todavía.**

 **Por otro lado, se viene la pelea contra los personajes rivales, ¿cómo será el plan?. No se lo vayan a perder.**

 **Cuídense y hasta la próxima parte de este episodio. También les deseo un buen comienzo de Mayo. Nos vemos.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: La calma después de la tormenta (Parte II)** Peligro, esa era la palabra que representaba la próxima batalla, la cual no tenían ninguna información sobre el movimiento del enemigo. Los autores heridos se hallaban recuperándose en el hospital de Royal Woods, mientras que Nega iba haciendo junto a las UnLouds y otros OC rivales sus próximos movimientos para acabar con cada uno de sus enemigos de ese Mundo. Los destrozarían sin piedad, sin olvidarse de nadie, no mostrarían piedad ni clemencia, la orden había sido lanzada, la batalla aceptada y la guerra entraba en un curso desconocido por el momento.

Mientras que Freedom se hallaba con sus OC y varios autores que pedían hablar con las personas que llevaban la cura contra el "Virus del Pecado", otros optaron por tratar de pasar ese mal momento con juegos y diversión, intentando salir un poco del miedo que les atemorizaba el enemigo y en especial con el próximo ataque, el cual no tenían información alguna de cuánto y cuándo sería y de qué magnitud.

\- Tengo que admitirlo, amigo, he luchado contra escorias en la "Guerra Nacionalista", he regado con sangre las antiguas zonas enemigas, en especial el Kurdistán y otras regiones, pero esto es terrible, no creo que puedan solos, necesitarán nuestra ayuda.- Sostuvo el Emperador Alexander el autor desconocido, quien miraba el arma que llevaba consigo, el Stand "The Emperador" y con el cual no tenía mucha movilidad esos momentos tras la pelea.

\- Si tú pudiste lograrlo, aplastar a tus enemigos y crear un Futuro para todos, entonces yo tengo Fe de que saldremos victoriosos, no importa qué tan peligroso sea esto, pero hay una frase que siempre perdura en todos nosotros: _"La noche es más oscura antes del Amanecer y les prometo que el Amanecer se acerca".-_ Alegó el autor, reflexionando sobre ese momento y dando a conocer esa frase muy importante.

\- _"Batman: El Caballero de la Noche".-_ Memorizó Alexander al respecto y ambos chocaron los puños.

\- Sí, así es.- Respondió y finalizó el joven de cabellos negros, mientras que miraba abajo a Dimitri y Luna, los cuales paseaban tranquilamente por la zona, protegidos por sus amigos.

* * *

\- Bueno, ¿en qué consiste el plan?.- Quiso saber Kennedy, quien tomaba asiento.

\- Un amigo de Kazuya conoce cómo hacer el antídoto para distribuirlo contra las UnLouds y así matar al "Virus", pero el problema es que llevará su tiempo crearlo.- Sostuvo Banghg, quien daba a conocer la situación en la que estaban.- El tema es que no sabemos cuándo nos atacarán, puede ser sorpresa, puede que incluso sea ahora en el que mantengan algunas "células" dormidas y que nos caigan encima.- Apuntó el muchacho de Argentina, dando a conocer los peligros en los que estaban sumergidos.

El Presidente se recostó contra su asiento y miró hacia arriba, lanzando un soplido que duró unos pocos segundos, ¿qué podían hacer en un caso posible de ataque coordinado y sorpresa?. No contaban con todas las fuerzas suficientes, sumado de que algunos estaban en el hospital, recuperándose de sus heridas y tardarían en volver a sumarse a las filas, así que tenían que crear algún "Cuerpo de Vigilancia", que se hiciera cargo, como papel principal, de vigilar cada zona en donde se hallen posibles grupos enemigos.

\- ¿Qué les parece si nuestros OC unen fuerzas?.- Propuso Reila.

\- No es mala idea, la apoyo.- Dio Kennedy su voto.

\- Yo también.- Añadió Transgresor junto con Banghg.

\- Mmmmm.- Dudó RCurrent.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, amigo?.- Preguntó el autor desconocido, mientras que ingresaba al lugar con Alexander y veía las dudas en el muchacho de Chile.

\- No lo sé, no creo que esto sea una misión tipo "Escuadrón Suicida" para mis OC, aunque sus Stands son fuertes, temo por su Seguridad.- Mencionó RCurrent, temía por ellos, estaba un tanto intranquilo al respecto y lo único que pedía era que no se convirtiera en un funeral para muchos.

\- No los podemos que nos ataquen por sorpresa, mientras que nos preparamos, no debemos perder ni un segundo, vamos a organizarnos en todo, no nos van a derrotar.- Dio Reila su discurso de ánimos a todos ellos.

Para RCurrent, aún le costaba tener que afrontar esa decisión, pero no podía claudicar ante nada, el destino de todos yacía en manos de esas personas y no podían permitir que todo desapareciera bajo la Oscuridad y las sombras. Todo dependía de esas personas, ellos estaban unidos en esta pelea y debían mantener a todas sus fuerzas con ellos.

\- Está bien, pero que se cuiden.- Fue la decisión final del chileno.

\- Así será.- Prometieron todos los presentes, cuando en ese momento se escucharon gritos que venían de afuera.

\- ¡¿Qué pasó?!.- Quiso saber J. Nagera.

No se quedaron para responder, decidieron ir afuera y ver qué estaba pasando allí. Salieron por la casa que habitaban Reila, Banghg y Arokham, para después encontrarse con Luna, siendo sostenida por Dimitri e intentando golpear a augustospiller, mientras que ella le lanzaba todos los insultos habidos y por haber.

\- ¡¿Qué les pasa?! ¡Dios, casi nos matan de un ataque al corazón!.- Gritó con furia Arokham, viendo a la rockera estar como una bestia.

\- ¡¿Tú qué crees, Hermano?! ¡Ese lunático hizo un fic en donde rompía con mi Dimitri por lo de Hugh, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, te voy a matar, no necesito a un tipo dudosa reputación para estar en Londres, ya tengo a Dimitri!.- Exclamaba la rockera, quien intentaba zafarse del control que ejercía su novio, el cual la protegía de que se mandara un problema mayor.

\- ¡Luna, Mi Luna, Mi Ángel Rockero, tranquila, tranquila, ya pasó eso, solo fue un AU, tú y yo estamos juntos para siempre, tranquila!.- Comenzó Dimitri a calmarla, a abrazarla con fuerza, mientras que las lágrimas aparecían en la chica.

\- Yo nunca te engañaría, tú eres el Amor de mi vida, sin importar lo que digan los otros.- Sostuvo la castaña, acurrucándose contra el pecho de su novio.

\- Y lo somos, no tienes por qué andar pidiendo y dando explicaciones, tú y yo somos para siempre, una tierna pareja, como Leni y Alexander.- Le calmó el castaño y de ahí ambos compartieron un tierno beso.

\- Uffff, Dios, por eso también amo a esta pareja junto con la otra. No tenías por qué reaccionar de esa manera, yo jamás haría que se separen los dos.- Sostuvo augusto, defendiéndose de los dichos y malos momentos que había pasado allí.

\- " _¿Ellos...son pareja?".-_ Pensó el autor desconocido y en ese momento tuvo una pequeña visión, un Flashback, en el cual se veía a Dimitri y Luna besarse bajo un gran concierto que era de Mick y su banda.- Sí, ellos lo son, yo la cree esta pareja junto con el Alexander-Leni.- Sostuvo la persona de cabellos negros y fue oído por todos.

\- ¿Recordaste algo más, amigo?.- Preguntó Plagahood, quien llegó con al lugar.

\- Sí.- Respondió el autor.

\- ¿Cómo cuáles?.- Intervino Alessi junto con cartman6x61 y los demás.

\- Ellos, Dimitri y Luna son una pareja que cree, lo mismo Alexander y Leni, también recuerdo los poderes de ambos, el primero tiene un Stand llamado "Killer Queen" y el otro es la Reencarnación del Dios del Tiempo Kairos, la Estrella Celeste del Liderazgo y el Emperador del Este de Europa, entre otros títulos, los cuales no le importa, no es un orgulloso, pero que siempre estará listo para proteger a su gente.- Recordó y lanzó más información al respecto.

\- ¡Bien!. Eso quiere decir que estás recuperando la Memoria a pasos agigantados, sigue así.- Le felicitó Arokham y dio su apoyo.

\- Así será.- Alegó el autor.- Bueno, ¿estaban diciendo que quieren crear un "Cuerpo de Vigilancia" con los OC?.- Preguntó, cambiando de tema.

\- Sí, por eso necesitamos que estén todos reunidos, ya llegaron los Loud también.- Mencionó AnonimousReader98 y los que estaban allí, volvieron al interior del domicilio para ir cerrando varios puntos clave de esta parte de la historia: Lanzar su "Vigilancia" y atar todos los cabos sueltos que estuvieran allí mismo, evitando que el enemigo los volviera a atacar por sorpresa.

* * *

 **Y en este último fragmento, de dos partes, termina la calma antes de la tormenta, ahora se viene lo más intenso y sumado de que ya estamos a las puertas del final, que será en el capítulo 21, así que a prepararse para lo que se viene de ahora en adelante.**

 **Buen comienzo de semana para todos y nos vemos. Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14: Aviso de preparación** El primer paso fue conformar una "Brigada" de los OC, en los cuales estaban Douglas, sus hermanos gemelos Edwin y Edwars, Rama, Alexander, Dimitri, Santiago, Karen Humpreheys, Rob y Katherine Schneider Neumman, éstos iban a tener de misión vigilar los pasos que tomara el enemigo, de lo que fueran a hacer y en especial de combatir a sus fuerzas que tuvieran, en un acto de sabotaje, mientras que el resto se preparaba para armar a los suyos.

\- No se preocupen, conmigo, Rob, no les va a pasar, yo seré su fuerza.- Dijo el muchacho.

\- Sí, claro, cuando aparezca Nega, ¿saldrás corriendo o vas a pelear?.- Preguntó Alexander, quien se la tenía jurada por el motivo de que le había dicho "Demonio Escarlata" y decirle que su nombre sonaba más al de una chica. Al oír ese eso, Rob pegó un salto junto con el grito más potente, cayendo en los brazos de su creador.

\- Esto no es nada, no tiene nada que ver con el yaoi ni nada.- Advirtió el autor, mientras que el otro se bajaba y tomaba una botella de cerveza.

\- Y bueno, si hay que morir, se morirá de pie.- Sostuvo éste, bebiendo de la botella.

\- _Yare Yare Daze.-_ Pidió Alexander con Dimitri un respiro.

\- ¿Y quién tiene el mando?.- Quiso saber Karen, ya que nadie había sido nombrado líder.

\- Alexander debería tenerlo.- Sostuvo Douglas y los ojos del bosnio se abrieron como platos.

\- No, no, no, no, yo no puedo tenerlo, no lo merezco, ya tuve lo mío en el Pasado. Karen, ella se lo merece más.- Cedió el poder a la chica castaña, quien se quedó sorprendida.

\- Pero, Alex, tú...¿por qué no quieres ser el líder?.- Quiso saber ella al respecto.

\- Ya tuve bastante con el poder, el liderazgo, ya soy el líder de mi Imperio, pero hasta aquí llega lo mío. Además, el poder debe ser compartido, yo no puedo estar tomando todas las esferas y uniéndolas, centralizándolas como si nada, hay que compartirlo, por eso te lo entregué a ti, Karen.- Apuntó el bosnio escarlata con seriedad, pero manteniendo la tranquilidad en su voz.

\- Pero...- Iba a decir ella, sin embargo, Douglas había entendido el mensaje.

\- _"Él tiene razón, el poder hay que compartirlo, si no, nos estaríamos matando y Nega...Nega haría lo que quisiera con nosotros".-_ Pensó el joven.- _"Bien pensado, Alexander".-_ Felicitó el muchacho, mientras que se dirigía hacia sus amigos.- ¿Todos listos?.-

\- ¡Listos!.- Acataron todos la orden.

\- Bien, comienza la guerra.- Sostuvo Dimitri con seriedad.

\- ¡Volveré pronto, Reila, no te preocupes!.- Prometió Katherine a su autora, mientras que se despedían.

\- Solo recuerden una cosa: Mientras que no haya un gracioso, todos saldremos vivos de esta "película de terror".- Pidió Rob.

\- Entonces tú serás el que se morirá primero.- Bromeó Dimitri, quien pasó delante del chico.

\- ¿Te gustaría que rebelara información privada de que Luna y tú tienen sexo y...?.- Amenazó, pero se tuvo que callar, ya que el ruso castaño estaba preparando a "Killer Queen" y lo mandaría a volar por los aires.- Jejejejejeje, tranquilo, tranquilo, Dimi, ¿puedo llamarte así?. Dimitri, Dimi, Dimix, no te enojes, lo decía en broma, vamos, no seas así.- Pidió Rob, quien estaba sudando de los nervios.

\- Omae wa mou shinderu.- Anunció el ruso castaño.

\- No respondas.- Pidió Alexander en aquellos momentos a Rob.

El joven estaba entre la duda y la sorpresa, quería responder, pero ante esa amenaza que Dimitri le había dado, éste no sabía decirlo o no, así que optó por mantenerse callado.

\- Ahhhh, ahora te asustas, jejeje, ¡boom!.- Bromeó Dimitri, mientras que hacía el sonido de una bomba al estallar.

\- ¡Hijo de...!.- Gritó Rob, casi al borde de un infarto.

\- ¿Qué dijiste de mi madre Shinobu?.- Preguntó el castaño, agarrándole de la boca.

\- Oigan, los dos, paren, ya, chicos, en serio, tenemos una misión que cumplir y es mantener bajo vigilancia esta zona.- Pidió Douglas a Dimitri y Rob, el cual lo tuvo que soltar.

\- Te salvas porque llegó justo a tiempo Douglas, pero la próxima tendrás problemas.- Advirtió el ruso, yéndose con los demás.

\- Jajajajaja, ¿en serio?. Vamos, Douglas, chicos, solamente Dimitri y yo estábamos jugando...a las "bombas".- Intentó Rob en reírse, pero al ver que podría haber sido convertido en un explosivo por "Killer Queen", éste vio que el ruso sostenía aquel detonador en sus manos.

\- Ven, Rob, vamos a jugar, ¿sí?.- Le "invitó" Dimitri, con un tono de voz que daba miedo.

\- Ayyy, de lo que nos espera con esta "Brigada".- Se lamentó Karen, viendo que entre tantas payasadas, las cosas podían ponerse complicadas.

\- Tonterías, solo están jugando, ¿qué podría salir peor?.- Preguntó Katherine y en ese momento hubo una explosión, de la cual llegó Rob con toda la ropa chamuscada y el pelo revuelto, mientras que Dimitri se reía por lo que había hecho.

\- ¡Chicos, hay asado para comer!.- Gritó Rob, mareado y cayendo al piso inconsciente.

\- Fue sin querer queriendo, pero el ganso de Rob se puso en el rango de las bombas.- Se disculpó Dimitri.

\- Bueno, al menos se tomará un descanso Rob y no nos volverá locos. Hiciste bien, Dimitri, te has ganado mis respetos.- Dijo Karen, haciendo la venia militar al joven.

\- Yare Yare Daze.- Resopló Alexander, viendo que estaban perdiendo el tiempo en esos momentos tan tensos.

\- Ah sí, es verdad, ¡vamos, tenemos que vigilar al enemigo, ya!.- Ordenó Evelyn y de ahí volvieron a ponerse en marcha.

\- Solo esperemos que éstos no hayan empezado a desplegar a sus fuerzas.- Pidió Katherine con preocupación.

\- Si eso pasa, los atacamos con nuestros Stands, ¿queda claro?.- Impartió Santiago aquella orden militar.

\- ¡Sí, Señor!.- Acataron todos aquel mando y pusieron rumbo hacia el punto asignado.

* * *

En Royal Woods, mientras que los Cielos por fin se despejaban, aún quedaba la sensación de peligro, pero además de los preparativos para enfrentarse a Nega y los demás en una batalla, la cual podría ser de dimensiones épicas, los autores heridos ya estaban casi listos, solo faltaba que algunos salieran del hospital y los demás continuaran su tratamiento, pero también quedaba el asunto del autor desconocido, cuya memoria seguía restaurándose.

\- Ya han salido de Royal Woods hacia la entrada y los bosques.- Avisó Arokham al joven de cabellos negros.

\- ¿Crees que estén bien?. Katherine y Karen no llevan Stands, creo.- Sostuvo el muchacho con un aire de duda.

\- Estarán bien, además Karen es experta en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y armas, no necesita un Stand, pero Katherine, mmmm, ahí estás en lo cierto, solo espero que pueda luchar sin problemas.- Pidió el Usuario de "D4C".

\- Tal vez, pero confío en ellos, sin embargo, ufff, mi cabeza, cada minuto que pasa, mi memoria va restaurándose más.- Alegó el peli negro, mientras que sentía esos golpes y de ahí se iba formando una cadena de recuerdos, en especial uno, en el cual estaba estaba caminando bajo la lluvia, podía verse un destino y de ahí, todo quedó en blanco absoluto.

De golpe, el joven se quedó callado, no dijo nada, estaba estático, como un maniquí en una tienda de ropa, sentía que todo estaba tan congelado, ¿acaso el tiempo se había detenido?. Miró hacia a un lado, allí estaban Arokham, Banghg y Reila, por el otro, se hallaban Transgresor, xXAless-kunXx, augustospiller, el cual seguía defendiéndose de los cuestionamientos de varios autores por lo que había hecho con Luan en otro de sus fics.

\- Chicos, chicos, tranquilos, fue solamente un AU todo eso, no tienen por qué ponerse de esa manera.- Apuntó el argentino, mientras que daba a entender su posición.

\- No te critico ni cuestiono lo que hiciste con el fic tuyo de Luan y el "Día de las Bromas", sin embargo, la hiciste llorar ahí, tal vez podrías pedirle perdón.- Le sugirió El Caballero de las Antorchas, mientras que salía de allí.

\- Mmmm, lo pensaré.- "Prometió" augusto.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que no lo harás?.- Quiso saber Banghg.

\- Puede que lo haga, denme un tiempo, también soy parte de esto junto con HelblindeScarlet1234, cartman6x64 y los demás. Ya se los dije, solo son AU, nada más que eso.- Mencionó el castaño, mientras que recibía un "regalo" de alguien.- ¿Y esto?.- Quiso saber y estalló una bomba que había para él.

\- Creo que fue de Dimitri.- Sostuvo el autor desconocido y de ahí, tomó el papel que había sobrevivido.- Sí, dice _"Te agradezco por ponerme en tu fic "Naze", sin embargo, Luna y yo votamos por hacerte este pequeño obsequio, espero que nos perdones, pero no me gusta ver a mi rockera llorar. Te lo recompensaremos bien la próxima._

 _Con amor, Dimitri Yoshikage"._

Ese era el mensaje que le había dejado el ruso al joven de Córdoba.

\- Bueno, ufff, al menos no fue de Luan esto.- Apuntó y de ahí llegó un pastelazo.

\- Jajajajajajajajajaja, la venganza es dulce, jajajajaja, ¿entienden?.- Bromeó la comediante y se fue con El Caballero de las Antorchas a dar un paseo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Nega se hallaba preparando todo para la próxima pelea, esta no iba a ser sencilla, sus fuerzas habían tenido enormes bajas en las filas de los "Plagados" y lo único que quedaba era aferrarse al "Virus del Pecado" y a "Ellos", las dos "armas" más poderosas que podían contar, sumado a la gran cantidad de villanos que habían.

\- ¿Es verdad que en dos semanas será el encuentro?.- Quiso saber Sergei, el cual estaba limpiando su arma.

\- Por supuesto y cuando ganemos, obtendrán lo que más ansiaron, solo confíen en mí: Esto va a ser más que una "Civil War", no, va a ser mucho más interesante.- Apuntó Nega, mientras que una sonrisa se dibujaba y se veía una especie de cápsulas con el "Virus del Pecado".- Si quieres derrotar a tu enemigo, primero debes hacerlo por el campo emocional, dañar a sus aliados y ésto es lo que verán cuando tengan que pelear con sus seres queridos.- Finalizó, mientras que tenía encima aquella arma que iba a ser la más poderosa de todas.

* * *

\- Oye, Katherine, ¿y tu Stand?.- Quiso saber Douglas, viendo que la mujer no lo poseía consigo.

\- ¿El mío?. Ah sí, aquí lo tengo.- Mostró ella al suyo se materializó: Se asemeja a un cuervo con un pico cosido y dos discos redondos en los lados de su cabeza. Lleva un gran manto rosado y andrajoso.- Les presento a mi Stand "Boku no Rhythm wo Kiitekure" o mejor conocido como _"Oye como va mi ritmo".-_ Y es uno de los más interesantes, sin embargo, pronto verán su poder.- Prometió la chica, mientras que el Stand volvía a ella.

El grupo se hallaba montando guardia en los bosques de Royal Woods, en donde allí habían encontrado restos de pisadas enemigas, los "Plagados" y los otros habían cruzado por allí, así que debían mantener esa zona bajo vigilancia y a cualquier precio.

\- Escuchen todos, vamos a montar una "Base de Vigilancia" aquí y alertaremos a los demás que están en la ciudad, cualquier movimiento enemigo que veamos, no debemos bajar la guardia y detenerlo es nuestra prioridad, ¿está claro?.- Preguntó Santiago, quien se hallaba con Karen y todos asintieron.

\- Solo espero no querer ver a Nega de nuevo, si lo llegara a ver, juro por Dios que lo mato con mis propias manos.- Pidió Douglas, el cual le guardaba rencor por lo que le hizo ese albino siniestro a RCurrent, al cual casi le quebraba la mano.

Por su parte, Dimitri se hallaba con Alexander, mirando hacia el horizonte, en donde el Sol estaba ocultándose, después de unos cuantos días lluviosos, por fin podían estar libres de la humedad y el alivio estaba de su lado.

\- ¿Crees que pueda haber un ataque aquí?.- Preguntó el ruso a su amigo.

\- Puedo sentir la presencia enemiga en un radio de 20 kilómetros a la redonda.- Sostuvo el bosnio escarlata, cosa que puso un poco nervioso al castaño.

\- Dios quiera que esta pelea la ganemos nosotros y Nega quede afuera, no quiero imaginarme de lo que le haría a este Mundo.- Sostuvo Dimitri, mientras que "Killer Queen" aparecía a su lado.

\- Con "The World", puedo detener el tiempo por 10 segundos, eso nos daría lo suficiente como para atacarlos, pero...no sé por qué estoy con una sensación de incomodidad.- Apuntó Alexander, mientras que la noche llegaba y con ello empezaba la ronda de vigilancia de aquel grupo que comandaban Douglas, Evelyn y Santiago.

* * *

\- Pronto, en dos semanas, ese Universo será conquistado, pueden tener toda la defensa que quieran, pero yo les tengo algo que les hará temblar del miedo y no podrán escapar de esta pesadilla. Solo esperen, solo esperen.- Pidió Nega, como si fuera un niño en una confitería, emocionado y mostrando la futura arma, la cual estaba en desarrollo y que contaría para poder destruir a sus enemigos de un solo golpe.

* * *

 **Bien, antes que nada, primero, esta historia va a seguir, al final será de 25 capítulos, en total.**

 **Segundo, el OC de Katherine es propiedad de Reila Van y el de Karen es de Wing Sheppard. El Stand de la primera es que aparece en el manga _"Steel Ball Run"_ y es de uno de los terroristas que intentar matar a Gyro Zepelli y Johnny Joestar durante la carrera y se llama "Oyecomova" (basada en una de las canciones de "Santana", nombre también de uno de los "Hombres del Pilar" en el Battle Tendancy). Pronto verán la habilidad de este Stand y con ello, un primer momento importante en el capítulo que viene.**

 **Solo diré que se viene algo grande.**

 **Saludos para todos los seguidores y nos estamos viendo. Buen Domingo para todos ustedes.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15: Aires de guerra** En la Casa Loud, Lincoln se hallaba con sus hermanas, cuidándose el uno con el otro, Luna y Leni estaban preocupadas por sus chicos, Dimitri y Alexander, los cuales formaban parte de la "Brigada de Vigilancia", apostados en la entrada a la ciudad, debido al peligro que simbolizaba que Nega volviera a atacar por sorpresa.

\- Linky.- Le llamó Lynn, la cual no se separaba de su hermano.

\- Tranquila, Lynn, no te va a pasar nada, si ese Sergei te llega a poner un dedo encima, juro que lo mataré con mis propias manos.- Prometió el albino, quien la protegería aún con su vida.

\- Pero no quiero que nada te pase, eres mi Conejito y si alguien te llega a lastimar, no quiero quedarme sola.- Pidió ella con tristeza. Lincoln, al oír eso, la abrazó con ternura y no la soltó por un buen rato.

\- Te prometo que todos estaremos bien, vamos a salir de esto.- Prometió el albino, mientras que las demás esperaban a que regresaran sus seres queridos de ese "frente de batalla".

\- Dios, hermano, espero que mi Dimitri, Mi Gatito, esté bien, tengo miedo por él.- Pidió Luna, la cual no paraba de mirar hacia afuera con Leni.

\- Sí, yo también ruego por la seguridad de Mi Pequeño Ángel Alexander, esta guerra me está poniendo muy nerviosa.- Sostuvo Leni, quien llevaba varios días sin dormir por la situación en la que todos estaban sumergidos.

\- ¿Y...y si ese autor es el responsable de todo?.- Quiso saber Lori, apuntando, sin pruebas, hacia aquella persona sin recuerdos.

\- ¡Oye, más respeto, hermana, es el creador de Dimitri y Alexander, no vayas a decir algo así de la persona que es como un padre para mi Dimi!.- Exclamó Luna con molestia.

\- Además, nadie tiene la culpa, esto es obvio que por esos enemigos de otros Universos, era seguro que un encuentro se llevara a cabo en nuestro Mundo ¿o acaso pensabas que nunca hubo encuentros así?. Solo piénsalo y toma de ejemplos los programas de televisión idiotas que ve Lincoln.- Apareció Lisa ante todas las hermanas, poniendo ese tipo de asuntos en la mesa.

\- ¿Y quién puede salir victoriosa?. Me preocupa El Caballero de las Antorchas, su Stand es muy bueno, pero...tengo miedo por él.- Añadió Luan con preocupación en su voz.

\- Si ellos pudieron ganar esta batalla, entonces estoy seguro de que la guerra.- Llevó Lincoln la calma a todas las presentes, mientras que esperaban que todo pudiera volver a la normalidad.

* * *

\- Bueno, escuchen, nuestra Inteligencia está colocada aquí, justo en la entrada a la ciudad donde Banghg, Reila y Arokham llamaron a nuestro amigo sin memorias. Ahora, Nega puede aparecer en cualquier sitio y momento, por lo tanto, a tener que poner nuestro "Granito de Arena" para cooperar si queremos triunfar, nos dijo el tiempo en que volverán, pero a la vez, yo desconfío, junto con todos ustedes ese acuerdo dado, así que vamos a tener que luchar también.- Informó Kennedy a todos los presentes.- Arokham, ¿qué tal tu D4C?.- Quiso saber, apuntando hacia su amigo de Perú.

\- Podría traer a otro Lincoln de otro Universo, pero el tema es que eso causaría un grave problema con "Ellos", ya que Nega tiene el poder sobre esos seres, así que tengo que pensarlo bien a fondo.- Contó sobre las ventajas y desventajas.

\- Mmmmmm, Banghg, Reila, opciones.- Pidió Sam The Stormbringer.

\- Hasta ahora, lo único que podemos hacer es confiar en nuestra Vigilancia y de ahí esperar a lo que tendrán.- Sostuvo Reila ante los presentes.- Además, mi "Spice Girls" no podría ser efectivo contra esa gente, salvo que ellos también tengan Stands.

\- No lo creo, las UnLouds llevan el "Virus del Pecado", no quisiera imaginarme que Nega se trajo a la gente que torturó a Lincoln en "La Purga".- Dijo Banghg con seriedad en su voz.

\- Sea quien sea que se traigan, no podemos permitir que nuestros Mundos colisionen. Mis OC están listos para la pelea, son Caballeros de Athena.- Señaló FreedomGundam96 sobre el papel de aquellos personajes.- Además, Iggy, él también tiene un Stand, "The Fool" mientras que yo cuento con "Star Platinum", quien puede luchar con su super fuerza contra esta gente.

\- Ahí tenemos otro voto a favor nuestro: D4C, The Fool y Star Platinum.- Dijo Kennedy sobre aquellos Stands.

\- Cuidado, pero los que portamos a Whitesnake y C-Moon, tenemos también un "Arma Secreta", pero no la verán hasta que llegue el momento.- Añadieron Conde Midalight y Arago2.

\- Sí, es verdad, por ahora esperen.- Pidió el segundo autor.

\- Perfecto, ¿y qué hay de "Father and Son", Santiago?.- Preguntó Arokham.

\- 100% operativo.- Respondió el argentino.

\- Mi "Bohemian Rhapsody" también ayudará.- Prometió HelblindeScarlet1234 junto con cartman6x61 y los otros.

\- Yo también, "Mandom" puede regresar el tiempo en 6 segundos, así que será fácil tenderles esa emboscada.- Anunció Steven 002D.

\- Yo no tengo Stand, pero puedo ayudarlos en lo que necesiten, sobre todo con el enemigo, tengo también un "Arma Secreta" que nos servirá.- Alegó augustospiller para los presentes.

\- ¿Y tampoco la veremos ahora?.- Preguntó Kennedy, con dudas.

\- Solo esperen, ¿sí?. Si ya me gané el odio de las chicas Loud por lo que hice, creo que ahora me ganaré el respeto.- Añadió el chico de Córdoba, mientras que salía con HelblindeScarlet1234 y los otros hacia afuera para ir preparando las defensas.

\- Cuenten conmigo, "Weather Report" y alguien más, una chica muy especial: Damas y Caballeros, les presento a la Señorita Hana Son, alias ".- Presentó Plagahood a la coreana que iba con él, desde su encuentro en la estación de trenes de Royal Woods.

\- Es un placer estar con ustedes y también les tengo preparada una sorpresa para esta batalla.- Anunció la chica gamer.

\- ¿Todos tienen sorpresas? ¿Qué falta ahora?.- Quiso saber xXAless al respecto.

\- No lo sé, pero solo tengo la sensación de que todo esto nos será de mucha utilidad para la futura batalla.- Anunció J. Nagera para todos ellos.

\- Oigan, Dimitri Kozlov, ¿ese hombre tiene un Stand?.- Quiso saber Hyperion.

\- De hecho sí, sí tiene.- Respondió Transgresor al papel que tenía su OC.- Se llama "20th Century Boy"*.- Presentó el mexicano el nombre de aquel Stand.

\- ¿Y cómo es?.- Lanzaron todos sus preguntas y en ese momento, el ruso calvo se levantó de su asiento.

\- Sean testigos, por favor.- Pidió con seriedad en su voz y todos acataron la orden.-

Allí estaba su Stand: Aparecía generalmente como una pieza de armadura hueca, compuesta de un casco, dos grandes hombreras de las que cuelgan dos correas largas y ramificadas, y una concha en la parte trasera de la cual crecen dos correas relativamente más sencillas. Con los ojos en blanco, su cabeza lleva dos largas antenas verticales; un perno lo atraviesa de hombro a hombro; y está marcado por un motivo que se asemeja a una pequeña mano de tres dedos simples, tanto en su cabeza como en cada extremo de sus correas de ramificación.

\- ¿Alguna pregunta?.- Quiso saber, mientras que el Stand se acercaba hacia ellos.

\- ¿Qué...Qué...qué tipo de poder tiene?.- Preguntó Slash con un poco de miedo.

\- Uno de sus poderes es la "Defensa Absoluta", el Usuario se vuelve inmune a los ataques, debido a la posición inmóvil que "20th Century Boy" adquiere, literalmente forma una barrera de protección y las correas, al hacer contacto con la tierra, redirigen los ataques que lance el enemigo.- Explicó la función de aquel ser.

\- Es perfecto, ¿y por qué no fue Kozlov con los demás?.- Quiso saber Reila al respecto.

\- Aquí es donde debo estar para proteger a Linka y a los suyos, con Sergei, él y yo debemos cerrar este asunto, no es de ustedes ni nadie más, ¿queda claro?.- Advirtió y de ahí se fue de la reunión.

\- ¡Espera!.- Pidió Transgresor, pero su OC ya había cruzado las puertas.

\- Usted quédese con sus amigos, Transgresor, yo debo ocuparme de ese infeliz, ¿sí?. Bien, estaré bien, no se preocupen.- Finalizó el ruso para después irse de allí con rumbo hacia la Casa Loud para proteger a Linka y a los suyos.

\- ¿Creen que debimos ponerlo en la "Brigada"?.- Preguntó Flyper, la cual se hallaba con Mildred y Buck.

\- No, él está bien aquí, es su decisión.- Sentenció Transgresor, aprobando el papel que su OC ejercía.

Después de tanto hablar y planear, finalmente fueron preparándose para iniciar la defensa de Royal Woods, no iba a ser fácil todo ésto, pero tenían esperanzas de que todo comenzaría bien, no habría ningún problema, solo quedaba la confianza. Pronto, los otros autores partieron para tomar posiciones, mientras que la "Vigilancia" montaba guardia en la entada a la ciudad.

\- ¿Te preocupa que Nega pueda hacer algo más allá que el "Virus del Pecado"?.- Preguntó RCurrent, el cual se acercó al autor desconocido, éste no dijo nada, pero estaba en lo cierto aquel chico de Chile.

\- Sí, ¿crees...crees que podamos triunfar?.- Quiso saber el autor con miedo en su voz.

\- Yo confío que mientras estemos juntos y con nuestros OC y Stands, podremos derrotar a ese maldito.- Prometió el joven, mientras que ponía su mano en los hombros del peli negro.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Luan se hallaba en su habitación, preparando sus próximos chistes y material para una fiesta de cumpleaños, cuando en esos momentos, escuchó que alguien lanzaba unas pequeñas piedras hacia su ventana, llamando su atención y llevando a que la castaña se asomara, encontrándose con aquel escritor de hace unos días atrás.

\- ¡Caballero de las Antorchas!.- Gritó la comediante con emoción y se dirigió hacia el jardín, en donde le dio un fuerte abrazo a aquella persona y ambos no se separaron por un buen rato.

Se respiraban aires de guerra, pero a la vez, también estaba el lado positivo a todo esto, en los cuales la unión, la amistad, el amor y demás también estaban presentes. Ahora solo quedaba prepararse para lo que se venía en esos momentos.

(Roundabout, Yes, Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure: Ending de Phantom Blood)

* * *

 **Bueno, he vuelto y con ello anunciando que a partir del capítulo que viene, es el comienzo del final de este fic, así que a prepararse, ya que al final serán 25 capítulos. Solamente les diré que comenzaran las batallas, a prepararse.**

 **Saludos para todos los presentes y para los anónimos que pidieron que entre más gente, más autores, lo siento, chicos, pero ya está, no hay más cupo.**

 **Buen Sábado para todos ustedes.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16: El comienzo del final** \- Ya está, finalmente lo que necesitábamos para cruzar hacia ese Universo está completo.- Sostuvo Nega ante todos los presentes, mientras que se veía aquella máquina de Portales, la cual les daba toda una vía libre hacia el cruce de otros Mundos, pero en especial hacia la Tierra, sitio al cual pensaban acabar por destruir y de ahí instalar un nuevo "Imperio".

\- Todo lo que hay en esta vida se consigue, sea por la fuerza más que nada, si uno quiere triunfar, debe acabar con los obstáculos que se le oponen, si hay que matar, se tendrá que hacerlo. No hay que rechistar ni nada, el caos debe ser sembrado además, como si fuera una cosecha, un campo que necesita sus semillas para que la gente pueda sobrevivir, pero nosotros no vamos a ceder ante nada, el plan tiene que ser así y con ello, nuestro Ejército se hará cargo de tomar lo que nosotros deseamos.- Sostuvo aquella persona, ese albino siniestro y malvado que cargaba consigo una verdadera "Arma" capaz de arrasar con todo a su paso.

\- Espero que cumplas con lo que cada uno desea, yo deseo estar con esa preciosura de Lynn.- Le advirtió Sergei, el cual le apuntó con su revólver en la cabeza, pero para el albino malvado, si tan solo se le escapaba un tiro y lo mataba, él iba a revivir nuevamente, sin importar importarle que tuviera que destruir a aquel rubio ruso por haber desobedecido: Ellos no eran más que basura, marionetas que podía guardar y nunca más volver a usar, ya que tenía otro plan en mente.

\- ¿Sabes?. En un caso hipotético de que se escape un disparo y me logre atravesar el cráneo, yo regresaré en poco tiempo y te volaré la tapa de los sesos, así que estás advertido. Tendrás lo que quieres, pero a la vez, serás castigado por tu idiotez.- Advirtió Nega, mientras que se alejaba de Sergei y de ahí partía hacia donde estaban sus fuerzas.

\- Todo listo.- Le informó UnLisa al respecto.

\- Bien, quiero que lancen la primera ola de inmediato.- Ordenó Nega a ella.

\- ¿Ahora?. Pero no está del todo listo, necesito calibrar bien a los "Plagados", ¿es necesario hacerlo?. Sumado de que esa gente...la de "La Purga", yo...yo no creo que deberíamos.- Sostuvo la científica, pero con ganarse la mirada severa del albino, solamente llevó a que tuviera que obedecer.- Lo siento, está bien, lo haré, lo haré.- Respondió y cedió ante las presiones.

\- Por fin, mientras que más estemos listos, más serán las dudas y el miedo que aflorarán dentro de todos ellos.- Sostuvo Nega, mientras que de ahí comenzaba por abrirse aquel Portal que los llevaría hacia la victoria.- Inicien el cruce, ahora.

No hubo ninguna oposición, UnLisa abrió el Portal y de ahí comenzaron a cruzar aquellos monstruos, seres de pesadilla, personas enfermas de la mente que solo buscaban una cosa: Sembrar el caos y la muerte.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el "Puesto de Observación", eltioRob95 había llegado con Julex93 para ver cómo andaban los demás, en qué estado estaban y si su OC Rob no había vuelto loco a más de uno, pero se encontraron con que la zona estaba en una perfecta calma.

\- Veo que ya han llegado.- Dijo Alexander, el cual estaba con Dimitri, custodiando el Norte.

\- Sí, es para ver cómo están y si, bueno, el chiflado de Rob no los volvió locos, en especial por ti, Dimitri, ya que tu Stand convierte en bombas a cualquier cosa.- Sostuvo el argentino, cosa que al ruso-japonés no le cayó para nada bien que ese personaje estuviera repartiendo información privada.

\- No hay de qué preocupares.- Sostuvo el ruso.

\- ¡Ohhh, Dimitri, tremendas fotos tienen tú y Luna haciendo el amor, jajajaja, ¿me regalas una?!.- Preguntó Rob, quien había encontrado aquellas cosas privadas del ruso y éste se puso serio, mantuvo el silencio, pero un aura violeta le envolvía por completo.- Genial este pack, creo que al...- Iba a decir, cuando se topó con la mirada siniestra del castaño, el cual lo acorraló.

\- ¿Te dije que podías meterte en mi tienda de campaña?.- Preguntó con severidad.

\- Ay, Mama.- Suspiró Alexander, temiendo lo que se estaba por venir.

\- ¿Es común que Dimitri se ponga así...tan...tan aterrador?.- Quiso saber Julex93, mientras que se abrazaba con el otro escritor.

\- Julex, Tío Rob, Alexander, todos ustedes retrocedan, ahora.- Pidió Dimitri, quien estaba por hacer su movimiento letal, para luego apuntar hacia el otro OC.- ¿Te gustaría que te hiciera lo mismo?. Ahora vas a ver.

\- Jejejeje, Jajajajaja, vamos, Dimi, Dimi, no tienes por qué ponerte así, solo es una broma, no te voy a humillar, salvo que me des una de estas fotos y...- Iba a decir Rob, pero el ruso le sacó aquellas mismas y se las guardó en su abrigo.-

\- Dimi solo me lo dice Luna, nadie más, ¿oíste? ¿Qué? ¿Acaso estás enamorado de mí?.- Le advirtió con más seriedad y tomándolo del cuello.

\- Ahhhhhh, jejejeje, tranquilo, no...no quería decir eso, solo...solo estaba jugando, ¡Tío, ayúdame!.- Pidió aquel personaje.

\- No, tú te la aguantas ahora.- Sostuvo su autor.

\- "Kira Quinn: Daisan no Bakudan Bites Za Dusto".- Habló el ruso en japonés, mientras que su Stand aparecía y se preparaban para el siguiente paso.-

\- Uhhhh, chau, Rob, fue un placer conocerte, te recordaremos como un héroe.- Prometió Santiago, ya que sabían bien lo que pasaría.

Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, los Cielos se nublaron y hubo fuerte temblor que hizo estremecer a todo el sitio, como si hubiera caído una bomba, llamando la atención de todos.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?.- Preguntó Evelyn.

* * *

Desde el lado Noroeste de los bosques, Douglas y sus hermanos se hallaban custodiando la zona, cuando sintieron el "terremoto" y de ahí, se dirigieron hacia el sitio donde fue el "epicentro".

\- No sé de dónde vino, pero eso pareció muy cerca.- Sostuvo Douglas, pero en aquellos momentos Edwin estaba congelado.

\- ¿Qué pasa, hermano? ¿Algo malo?.- Preguntó Edwars y para el terror de los tres, un enorme Portal comenzó a abrirse en medio del sector Noreste de la zona, donde se comenzaba a vislumbrar un primer grupo de monstruos, los cuales ya estaban asomándose y de ahí pusieron un pie en esas tierras.

Los tres hermanos se ocultaron tras los árboles, internándose más adentro, debían alertar al grupo de lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos.

* * *

Dimitri estaba por soltar el detonador, listo para volver el tiempo atrás, sin embargo, en el momento de todo el temblor, lo canceló y dejó ir a Rob, el cual se abrazó con fuerza a su autor y de ahí vieron que llegaban Douglas y sus dos hermanos, quienes estaban pálidos, como si hubieran visto un fantasma.

\- ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Están bien?!.- Preguntó Evelyn.

\- A...A...¡Ahí vienen!.- Alertó Douglas, con el grito entrecortado en su voz, atorado.

\- ¿Quiénes?.- Quiso saber Julex.

\- ¡Los monstruos de Nega, están aquí!.- Respondió Edwin, el cual casi se desmaya, pero estaban en lo cierto, podían oírse los gruñidos y pasos de esos adversarios.

\- ¿Qué hacemos?.- Preguntó Rama, viendo que no contaban con un plan de ataque, ya que Nega lo había preparado todo con anticipación.

Ni siquiera Evelyn tenía una opción, un plan, ya que el enemigo iba hacia ellos, pero Katherine tenía una idea, ya que se levantó y Dimitri fue con ella, sembrando el lugar con unas cuantas "sorpresas".

\- No tenemos tiempo, hay que irnos, ahora.- Pidió la chica y se fueron de allí.

\- ¿Vieron a Nega?.- Preguntó Rob.

\- No, pero de seguro ya debe estar aquí.- Alertó Edwars.

\- Ah no, ahora te quedas tú aquí, amigo, ¡te dejo solo!.- Sostuvo el OC y arrojó a su autor, pero cuando estaba por huir, fue detenido.

\- Debí haberlo mandado a "Otra Dimensión".- Se lamentó Alexander.

\- Tendrías que haberlo hecho, permiso.- Pidió Dimitri y agarró una rama gigante, viendo que el autor sostenía al personaje, éste fue y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, quedando inconsciente.- ¡Y la próxima te vas más peor!.- Advirtió el castaño, ya que pudo cumplir su venganza contra Rob por haber tomado sus cosas sin permiso y tratando de difundir las fotos en las que estaban Luna y él teniendo relaciones sexuales.

\- Yo hubiera soltado un gallo, como en la película "¿Y dónde está el Fantasma 2?", pero bueno, esa es tu elección.- Finalizó Evelyn y de ahí se retiraron de la zona.

Justo en ese momento, todos se voltearon para ver a Alexander que traía un gallo en sus manos.

\- ¿Qué? Dijeron que querían un gallo y yo se los traje.- Sostuvo el bosnio.

\- ¿De dónde lo sacaste?.- Preguntó Julex con curiosidad.

No hubo respuesta, ya que mientras que escapaban de los bosques, una fuerte explosión sacudió la zona, alzándose columnas de fuego y humo hacia los Cielos

* * *

\- ¿Qué fue eso?.- Se preguntó el autor desconocido y salió afuera de la Casa de Reila, Banghg y Arokham, encontrándose con aquel escenario de guerra. Todos los autores, incluyendo los que estaban en los hospitales, presenciaron ese momento tenso.

Uno tiene una sensación de que algo anda mal, cuando ves una película y sientes que todo está "tranquilo", es que se avecina algo peligroso, grande, terrible, como dicen muchos en su refrán, _"La calma antes de la tormenta"_ y esa misma estaba haciendo eco en Royal Woods, ya que la batalla se había iniciado y con ello, un resultado incierto.

\- ¿Habrán sido emboscados?.- Se preguntó Arokham con dudas.

\- No, esas son las habilidades Katherine y Dimitri, estoy segura.- Respondió Reila con positividad en su voz.

\- ¿El Stand de ella puede crear bombas?.- Se acercó el autor hasta la chica, mirándola por la función que cumplía aquella fuerza.

\- Ella puede crear pequeños relojes, los cuales, al desprenderse unos hilos, sea en el objeto que sea, incluso en el fuego, agua, se convertirán en bombas. La víctima, el objetivo, no puede desprenderse de ellos, de lo contrario morirá o resultará herido, ese es el papel que cumple el Stand de Katherine.- Explicó la peli celeste sobre ese poder oculto.

\- Casi como el "Killer Queen" de Dimitri, pero éste puede crear bombas, una a la vez, ¿tú dices que el de Katherine tiene más poder en la creación de explosivos?.- Preguntó el autor de cabellos negros y Reila asintió con la cabeza.

\- Así es, mientras que el "Killer Queen" de Dimitri solo puede hacer una bomba a la vez, el de Katherine es más amplio, abarca toda una zona, como si fuera creando un campo minado.- Relató y comparó aquella diferencia de poderes entre ambos OC.

\- Ya veo, pero veo que en la magnitud y destrucción, están igualados.- Apuntó Banghg.

\- Estás en lo cierto, ambos tienen un equilibrio casi igual.- Finalizó Reila, mientras que se veían esas llamas de la guerra alzándose.

\- Solo espero que esté bien.- Fue el pedido del peli negro, temiendo que el peligro estaba aumentando cada vez más.

* * *

\- Ahí lo tienen, bien muertos están estos malditos.- Dijo Katherine con seriedad, viendo que habían logrado ella y Dimitri, detener el avance enemigo.

\- ¿Todos están muertos?.- Preguntó Edwin.

\- Sí, pero no por mucho tiempo, sabrán que tuvieron bajas aquí, así que será mejor dejar más trampas ocultas en estos bosques, de ahí no podrán llegar a la ciudad.- Pidió Dimitri y lo hicieron, fueron convirtiendo la zona en un verdadero "campo minado", para después partir hacia Royal Woods.

Fue una carrera contra el tiempo, no sabía si el enemigo iba a lanzar otra ofensiva, todo corría de forma lenta, tortuosa, como si atravesaran un camino de piedras y curvas, aumentando más el miedo en el aire, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la ciudad.

\- ¡Bloqueen todas las entradas, siembren de bombas este sector y no permitan que esos malditos lleguen hasta aquí!.- Pidió Alexander, el cual estaba intentando coordinar una posible contra-ofensiva.- Creo que voy a tener por algo más fuerte y que tengo reservado en la Casa Loud. Sí, no me queda otra opción.- Sostuvo el bosnio, mientras que los demás lo seguían junto con Santiago hacia la Casa Loud para prepararse para una posible y larga batalla.

\- Que todos se reúnan ahora mismo.- Pidió Santiago, mientras que llamaba a AnonimousReader98 y a los demás: La Batalla Final estaba entrando en su primera fase, el comienzo y con ello estaba la supervivencia de Royal Woods y de todos ellos.

* * *

 *** Antes que nada, me olvidé mencionar de dónde es el Stand de Dimitri Kozlov, "20th Century Boy", éste aparece en el manga "Steel Ball Run" de Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure y pertenece a uno de los agentes del Presidente Funny Valentine, llamado Magenta Magenta.**

 *** Por otro lado, aquí han sido testigos del poder del Stand de Katherine (OC de Reila Vann), el cual también aparece en el manga mencionado y es del terrorista Oyecómova, enviado para matar a Gyro Zepelli.**

 **Ahora la batalla ha comenzado, ¿qué les deparará en estos últimos capítulos?. No se lo vayan a perder y sumado de que incluí a Julex93, me había olvidado por completo de ponerlo, pero aquí está (Gracias augustospiller por recordarme ese punto).**

 **Bueno, Camaradas, nos estamos viendo en el capítulo que viene, cuídense y buen Martes para todos.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17: Primer enfrentamiento** Sobre las ruinas de lo que fue el "Puesto de Control" que instalaron los OC, lo único que quedaban eran partes humeantes de ramas y tierra quemada por las explosiones causadas por Katherine y Dimitri, la situación parecía estar "controlada", pero aún así se respiraban momentos de mucha tensión y miedo.

\- Parece ser que todo aquí ha terminado, vaya estúpidos estos "Plagados".- Sostuvo Nega con "pesimismo", pero a él no le interesaba ver cuántas bajas podía recibir, simplemente los consideraba basura, una inutilidad que debía sacarse de encima.

\- ¿No te importa esto?. Se nos murieron 40 "Plagados" en esas explosiones.- Preguntó Sergei, el cual ya estaba cargando su arma, pero Nega no se lo aguantó más.-

\- ¿Quieres ir por Lynn?. Adelante, ve, pero si te llegas a morir, no pienso ir por ti.- Advirtió el albino siniestro y eso fue como una "luz" para aquel rival, el cual mostró una tétrica sonrisa, parecía ser sacada del peor criminal de todo el Mundo, éste solamente caminó, sin agradecerle ni nada, solo ansiaba poder disfrutar de aquella chica castaña y sin que nadie se le interpusiera en su camino.- ¿Oíste bien lo que te dije?.- Preguntó Nega.

\- Tú tranquilo, solo será una "Visita Rápida".- Sostuvo el ruso rubio, mientras que partía hacia Royal Woods, dejando el momento preciso para que se iniciara el asalto.

* * *

Por su parte, en la Casa Loud, Dimitri Yoshikage había llegado hasta ella, se lo veía bastante agotado y con tocar la puerta, justo en ese momento vio que Luna era la que abría la misma, llevándose una gran sorpresa.

\- ¡Dimitri, Amor, ¿qué te pasó?!.- Preguntó ella, totalmente asustada y tomando a su "Gatito" en sus brazos, llevándolo hasta la sala de estar.

Lo depositó en el sillón y miró a su alrededor, estaba cansado, después de lo ocurrido en los bosques, el hijo adoptivo de Kira y Shinobu había empleado mucha estamina para crear bombas con su Stand de "Killer Queen" y así detener el avance enemigo con Katherine. Luna salió corriendo y preparó un té para él de los orientales, el cual se lo dio para que lo bebiera.

\- Toma, cariño, bebe, bebe.- Pidió la rockera y el joven abrió los ojos tras estar un tanto inconsciente.

\- Uffff, Bloody Hell, ¿qué me pasó?.- Se preguntó el chico y de ahí sintió el cálido y fuerte abrazo de su novia rockera.

* * *

Dimitri siempre había tenido esa postura de protección hacia su novia, el día que la conoció, hizo la promesa de cuidarla a su futura esposa, no quería que nadie le lastimara, sobre todo si se trataba de un enemigo como Nega. Pero en ese momento, mientras que ambos compartían el reencuentro y ese abrazo que parecía no tener fin, un enemigo se infiltraba en Royal Woods con una intensión en su retorcida mente.

Allí, por las calles, se encontraban caminando Lincoln y Lynn, quienes había salido de paseo, a pesar de lo vivido anteriormente, se podía ver que la vida continuaba, a pesar de la posible batalla que se estaba por desarrollar.

\- Oye, Lynn.- Le llamó el albino, mientras que la chica se acurrucaba contra él.

\- ¿Sí, Mi Conejito?.- Preguntó ella, la cual no se separaba de su hermano por ningún momento.

\- Hay algo que quisiera mostrarte, pero es una sorpresa, creo que ahora deberías, pero en cuanto acabe todo esto, te lo mostraré.- Prometió el chico y esas palabras dejaron sorprendida a la castaña, quien ya estaba ansiosa por saber lo que le podía deparar.

Ambos se pusieron a caminar nuevamente hacia su hogar, volviendo a su barrio, aún podían verse las columnas de humo y un miedo invadió a ambos hermanos, los cuales no se separaban por nada del Mundo de aquel temor que los tenía retenidos, sumado a eso, también estaban los gruñidos de los enemigos que acechaban por los alrededores de Royal Woods, solo esperaban poder contar con toda la ayuda posible para derrotarlos y así asegurar la zona por completo.

En aquellos momentos, un sonido dio contra la pierna de Lincoln, como si algo lo hubiera picado, como una abeja, pero vio con horror, al caer al piso, una mancha de sangre que empapaba sus pantalones y bajaba a más no poder, Lynn quedó aterrada y lo sentó en el piso, donde intentó ver si podía curarlo al respecto. Sin embargo, de golpe, la chica sintió el frío de un cañón que le apuntaba contra su frente y vio con horror a aquel rubio ruso con esa sonrisa tétrica.

\- Hola, Lynn, ¿le di a tu Conejito?.- Preguntó Sergei con burla, mientras que introducía el frío cañón en la herida de bala que tenía Lincoln, haciéndole gritar del dolor.

\- ¡Maldito, deja a mi hermano en paz!.- Gritó ella, pero en ese momento, el rival la agarró del cuello y la encañonó.

\- He venido por ti, para "divertirme" un buen rato, ¿qué te parece?. Solo será por unas horas.- Sostuvo el rubio, quien no pensaba irse sin su "recompensa".

\- ¡Púdrete, en cuanto Kozlov o Alexander te vean, uno de los dos te enviará directo al Infierno!.- Se negó ella, pero éste le empezó a quitar sus shorts rojos y de ahí iba a pasar al siguiente nivel.

\- ¡Lynn!.- Gritó Lincoln, quien se puso de pie, pero volvía a caer por la herida, hasta que un golpe dio contra el rostro de Sergei y ante ellos, mientras que soltaba a la castaña, se encontraron con aquel sujeto calvo y frío como el acero, el cual observaba con odio a aquella persona, la cual se sobaba la herida.

\- Ahhh, pero si es el novio de Linka, ¿cómo estás, Dimitri?.- Preguntó con burla.- Llegas justo a tiempo, ¡para morir!.- Sentenció y disparó toda la carga de su arma, pero éste se protegió con su Stand.

\- ¡"20th Century Boy"!.- Invocó su defensa y ésta protegió tanto al calvo como a Lynn y Lincoln. Pronto, Kozlov se dirigió hacia ellos.- ¿Están bien?.- Preguntó el hombre.

\- Sí, pero Linky está herido, ese maldito de Sergei lo lastimó.- Informó la deportista, quien llevaba al chico en sus brazos.

La mirada de Dimitri Kozlov se centró en lo que ese rubio le había hecho a los hermanos de la chica que protegía, no podía creer que una persona fuera así, pero ya lo conocía a su rival desde hacía mucho tiempo, alguien así debía estar pudriéndose en un hospital mental para toda la vida, sin embargo, éste era "especial". Caminó un par de metros hasta quedar a cara con Sergei, el cual mostró una sonrisa de burla.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Dimitri? ¿Acaso te lastimé los sentimientos?.- Preguntó con burla el rubio, pero en ese momento, éste se preparó para matarlo.

\- Parece que será aquí nuestra última pelea. Chicos, vayan para casa, yo me haré cargo de este hijo de puta. Es una orden, sin rechistar, Yoshikage está con Luna y deben estar allí a salvo, los demás están ocupados.- Pidió el ruso y los dos no perdieron el tiempo, así que se retiraron de allí con dirección hacia la Casa Loud.

\- Je, ¡tranquila, Lynn, en cuanto mate a este idiota, iré por ti!.- "Prometió" Sergei y cargó su arma, apuntando hacia su rival, el cual no contaba con nada, salvo su Stand, el cual no podía ser visto por nadie.

\- Eres un hijo de puta que le dejó un trauma a Lynn por lo que le hiciste. Te juro que debería arrancarte la cabeza ahora mismo, pero eso sería darte una muerte rápida. Sabía que alguien como tú se pondría del lado de Nega y sus Aliados para causar esto, pero gente como tú, no merece respirar el mismo aire que nosotros respiramos.- Sentenció el calvo, mientras que ambos se miraban a los ojos y el enfrentamiento estaba por empezar.

\- ¡Ja!. No me hagas reír, imbécil, por cierto, ¿qué tal está Linka?. Otra preciosura, he oído que también hay otro ruso más con los Louds, ¿no es así?. Uno que es el novio de Luna, no lo conozco pero tiene una pinta de que debe ser más afeminado que nadie en el Mundo.- Se burló Sergei de Yoshikage Dimitri, el cual estaba con Luna en la casa.

\- No metas a mis amigos en esto, al menos Yoshikage y Alexander protegen a sus seres queridos, no como tú, que eres una basura que no merece ni el perdón de Dios. Juro que cuanto termine esta batalla, voy a enviarte a la tumba más olvidada de Moscú.- Prometió Kozlov en destruirlo a toda costa.

\- Tendrá que ser así, "amigo".- Sentenció el rubio y apuntó con su arma, nuevamente hacia el calvo, el cual no pensaba moverse de su posición.- ¡Vete al Infierno, maldito!.- Gritó, pero al jalar el gatillo, las balas revotaron, como si fuera una "Barrera" que protegía a Kozlov de los impactos enemigos.- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué truco es este?!.- Quiso saber.

\- Uno del cual jamás podrás tener y no es un truco, sino una habilidad, una manifestación del alma, algo que tú has perdido junto con los psicópatas de tus amigos.- Respondió Dimitri y presentó a su Stand.- ¡Te presento a "20th Century Boy"!.-

* * *

Mientras tanto, ImperialStar se hallaba subiendo las escaleras de un edifico, el cual estaba ubicado en el Centro de Royal Woods, acompañado por Julex93 y augustospiller, observando la posición y al enemigo.

\- Mierda.- Alertó Imperial, viendo que desde el lado Sur, utilizando a su "Manhattan Transfer", éste pudo ver a una gran columna de "Plagados" y a Nega, el cual estaba acompañado por las UnLouds.-

\- No solo están ellas, miren, las de Omnitrón también.- Apuntó Julex con bronca.

\- Solo El Legendario sabe cómo destruir a esas putas.- Sostuvo augusto.

\- No vamos a esperar ni nada, ¡saquen a sus Stands, ahora!.- Ordenó el venezolano y comenzó el enfrentamiento. Utilizando al suyo, éste apuntó, guiado por los movimientos del enemigo, empleando su rifle de francotirador, asesinaba de varios disparos certeros, todos a la cabeza, a los "Plagados", los cuales caían sin que les importara a los rivales.

\- ¡Se van a dar cuenta, hay que tener cuidado, si abren un Portal, estaremos perdidos!.- Pidió Julex, estaba en lo cierto, el enemigo no debía ser subestimado por nada en el Mundo.

\- ¡Utiliza a tu Stand "Metallica", ahora, mira cómo podemos demorarlos!.- Ordenó augusto, ya que él no tenía una habilidad, pero el otro sí, así que, con dudas, lo empleó.

* * *

\- Uffff, Yare Yare Daze.- Resopló Alexander, quien veía que la batalla había comenzado.-

El joven escarlata se hallaba con Rama, Douglas y sus hermanos, mientras que Katherine regresaba hacia donde estaban Reila, Banghg y Arokham, lo mismo se podía decir de Karen y Santiago, tomando diversos caminos para proteger a sus seres queridos, el Emperador estaba bastante pensativo, jamás había visto a Dimitri Yoshikage tan furioso, pero con lo que Rob había hecho, meterse con sus cosas privadas, le daba bronca, pero ahora era mejor concentrarse en la situación que tenían en sus manos.

\- Alexander.- Escuchó el bosnio una voz y éste, al sentirla tan familiar, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, como una punzada de frío traspasara su corazón y cuando se volteó, quedó congelado del terror al verlos a esas personas allí.

\- No...no...no pueden hacerme esto...¡NO!.- Gritó Alexander, mientras que caía al piso y sus lágrimas aparecían, al ver a su familia asesinada y convertida en "Plagados" por obra de UnLucy y Nega.

* * *

Dimitri se hallaba en la Casa Loud, abrazado a Luna, el joven no quería despegarse de ella, simplemente se sentía un cobarde en no estar afuera, pero él no era un "Soldado", no podía pelear todo el tiempo, quería su vida tranquila, temía por la seguridad de sus seres queridos.

\- Yo...yo...yo soy un inútil para todo esto. No...no puedo ni siquiera hacerle frente al enemigo. Pude sentir las palabras de Sergei y está en lo cierto: Parezco un cobarde afeminado.- Se lamentó el ruso, mientras que lloraba por sentirse de esa manera.

\- No, no digas eso, Amor, no lo eres, mírame, Dimi, mírame, por favor.- Pidió Luna, la cual tomó el rostro de su novio y le pidió que la mirara a los ojos, los cuales también estaban humedecidos.- No eres nada de eso, no le hagas caso a un enfermo mental como Sergei, tú eres alguien, sufriste por perder a tus padres en ese accidente de tránsito, pero volviste a nacer, ellos estarían orgullosos de ti, al igual que tu familia adoptiva: Ahora no es el momento de sentirse débil, cariño, tienes que pelear, quiero que luches por tus seres que amas: Eres Dimitri Yoshikage, el Usuario Stand de "Killer Queen", Mi Dimi, Mi Gatito, Mi Futuro Esposo y Estrella de Rock conmigo. Yo tengo Fe en ti y triunfaremos todos en esta batalla.- Le dio Luna ánimos al chico, sin soltarlo por ningún momento, teniéndolo abrazado y él hacía lo mismo. Pronto, las lágrimas dejaron de caer.

\- Tienes razón.- Comprendió las palabras de la castaña.- No pienso rendirme, ni tampoco soy un afeminado, ni nada, no toleraré que esos malditos les hagan daño a ustedes y en especial a mis seres queridos: Voy a pelear, lo haré.- Juró y de ahí, Luna sonrió y el chico y ella se besaron dulcemente, alejando ese momento que vivió por las emociones negativas que lo rodearon.

* * *

\- ¿Con que también estaban ustedes aquí?.- Preguntó El Caballero de las Antorchas, el cual protegía a Luan, estando cara a cara con las de Omnitrón.

\- Y veo que tú también estás aquí, ¿listo para morir?.- Preguntaron aquellas rivales, mientras que aparecía "Silver Chariot".

\- Atrévanse a lastimar a Luan y a mis amigos, yo me las llevaré a la tumba a todos ustedes.- Prometió el muchacho del Perú, listo para la pelea.

* * *

Todos estaban listos para combatir, en las calles, empezando la última lucha, una que marcaría al ganador de todo este encuentro, pero ¿cómo derrotar a enemigos tan poderosos?. Eso estaba por verse. Lincoln y Lynn llegaron a la Casa Loud, donde Dimitri se hallaba con Luna y las demás, cuidando el sitio, el ruso castaño había decidido permanecer en esa zona para cuidarlos, sumado de que sus padres adoptivos también estaban allí. A su vez, Sergei y Kozlov estaban por combatir, solo uno de los dos permanecería de pie y ganaría.

\- Ahora lo comprendo todo, poco a poco, mi mente va reconstruyendo todo lo ocurrido ese día y el objetivo que llevaba en mente: Advertir sobre este ataque enemigo. Muy buena jugada, Nega y Compañía, pero yo también tengo asuntos pendientes con ustedes, así que ayudaré a mis amigos en esta pelea y juro que no me rendiré: ¡"The Emperador"!.- Comprendió el autor desconocido, mientras que aparecía el Stand suyo y tras vestirse con un buen conjunto negro (saco, corbata, sobretodo, camisa y zapatos), partió hacia las calles.- ¡Prepárense, enemigos de los otros Universos!.- Prometió, lanzando su grito de batalla.

* * *

 **Capítulo intenso, pero los que vienen se van a poner más y más de lo mismo, así que no se lo vayan a perder. Saludos para todos ustedes y nos estamos viendo.**

 **Cuídense y ¡Feliz 25 de Mayo para todos!.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18: Tiempo de morir** "Silver Chariot" mantenía a las Louds de Omnitrón contra la espada y la pared, pero El Caballero de las Antorchas no debía bajar la guardia, sabía que aquellas personas podían jugarle algún truco sucio, esas mujeres no eran de fiarse, por eso mantenía a su Stand consigo y protegiendo a Luan, mientras que Kozlov Dimitri y Sergei estaban listos para enfrentarse, el rubio simplemente miró con desprecio al primero.

\- ¿Sabes?. Cuando termine de matarte, voy a hacerme cargo de violar a tu querida Linka, dime, ¿aún es virgen?. Si no, creo que debería quedarme con algunas otra Loud tuya.- Se burló el oponente, haciendo que el ruso calvo apretara los puños con fuerza, sintiendo la sangre arder como el fuego del Infierno que había consigo.

\- Maldito hijo de puta.- Dijo con seriedad en su voz, pero ésto era solo la ante-sala al combate.

\- En fin, fue un placer conocerte, Dimitri, fuiste un digno rival, pero ahora tengo cosas que hacer, ¡muere!.- Sentenció Sergei y descargó toda las balas de su revólver, pero ninguna de éstas dio en el blanco, todas parecían rebotar como si estuvieran en un trampolín.- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué mierda de truco estás usando?!.- Preguntó el rubio, pero lo único que recibió fue un puñetazo que lo mandó a volar por los aires hasta estrellarse contra un buzón de correos, el cual quedó abollado por el impacto.

\- Eso va por toda la gente que mataste y por Linka y su familia, nadie se mete con ellos. Y con tu pregunta, ya te lo dije: Averígualo por tu cuenta, tanto te haces el listo pero eres un inútil, patético lo tuyo.- Respondió el ruso, mientras que mantenía los ojos cerrados y Sergei se levantaba del suelo, sin caer en el miedo.

\- No me hagas reír, ¿acaso crees que nací ayer? ¡Te enviaré de una al Infierno!.- Bramó con furia, pero el Stand y Kozlov agarraron del cuello al rubio, dejándole sin aire.

\- Eres basura, Sergei, una mierda que debe desaparecer, por eso yo seré el Juez que te sentencie.- Advirtió el calvo, quien arrojó al rival nuevamente al piso y le destruyó su revólver.- ¡Vamos, pelea de verdad, sin tu arma ¿o eres un cobarde?!.- Lo desafío su oponente, cosa que provocó una sonrisa burlona en el rival, el cual escupió sangre que cayó al piso.

\- Claro que sí, peleemos, perro inmundo, ¡como verdaderos hombres!.- Aceptó el duelo y ambos comenzaron con un feroz combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

* * *

Por su parte, un grupo de dementes de "La Purga" habían llegado hasta la casa de Banghg, Arokham y Reila, éstos les estaban esperando en la entrada de su hogar, listos para pelear en aquellos momentos.

\- Que gane el mejor.- Pidió Banghg, quien utilizaba a "Scary Monsters" y se transformaba en un Dinosaurio.

\- It´s time to dance, Baby!.- Exclamó Reila con "Spice Girls".

\- ¡Vamos, "D4C"!.- Gritó Arokham y comenzaron con la batalla, enfrentándose con aquellas personas.

* * *

\- ¡Toma esto, maldito!.- Gritó RCurrent, el cual se encargaba junto con su Stand, se hacía cargo de devolver a los enemigos muertos y tenerlos bajo su mando.- ¡Plagahood, Freedom, de prisa!.

\- ¡Ya vamos!.- Respondió el uruguayo, mientras que sacaba a "Star Platinum" para las calles.

\- Ahí voy también, esperen, que tiene una sorpresa y...- Pidió Plagahood y allí apareció la chica con su Mecha (Meka).

\- Esta es la sorpresa que les tenía preparada, Caballeros, jejeje.- Mostró la coreana aquella arma potente, la cual dejó a todos sorprendidos.- ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos a patearle el culo a Nega!.- Exclamó ella con emoción y de ahí partieron hacia el enfrentamiento.

* * *

Por su parte, Kennedy estaba con Evelyn, Sir y Transgresor en su mansión, ésta estaba bajo ataque enemigo, pero el Presidente se preparó para responder a los rivales.

\- ¡Señor Presidente, ¿qué hace?!.- Preguntó la Asesina Profesional, quien estaba helada de ver esa misión suicida.

\- Tranquila, lo tengo todo controlado.- Respondió Kennedy y justo cuando cayeron las puertas, dejando el paso libre a los "Plagados", éstos se prepararon para asesinar al castaño pero se defendió con su Stand "Come a little bit closer".- Irrumpieron en mi mansión, intentan lastimar a mis amigos, ¡ahora yo los enviaré de regreso al Infierno! ¡AHORA!.- Sentenció el Mandatario y de ahí se produjo toda una "explosión" magnética, la cual atrapó al enemigo y los lanzó por los aires, hasta estrellarlos contra una serie de estacas que habían en un edificio abandonado y terminaron empalados allí.- Je, Equipo Presidencial 1, Plagados 0.

Pero en aquellos momentos, más enemigos aparecieron en la parte de atrás de la mansión, cosa que ahora era el turno de Evelyn, la cual decidió sacar a la "Artillería Pesada", arrojando una buena cantidad de agua sobre el piso.

\- Jajajaja, ¿qué pasa, puta? ¿Acaso crees que con un charco de aguas nos va a detener?.- Preguntó con burla uno de los dementes de "La Purga".

\- Yo les estoy avisando que tal vez deberían abrir bien los ojos, porque, ¿quién sabe?, el Mar oculta sus misterios.- Alegó la chica, dejando su advertencia y cuando quisieron cruzar, los rivales fueron sorprendidos por "Clash", el cual los atrapó y arrastró hacia el fondo de aquel charco, pasando de ser cristalino a una verdadera mancha roja de sangre.- Qué estúpidos fueron.- Se burló Evelyn, mientras que se asomaba aquel tiburón y ella le acariciaba la cabeza a su amado Stand.

* * *

Fuera de la mansión, allí se estaba enfrentando Transgresor, el cual contaba con "Kraft Work", el cual tenía un poder, una habilidad muy importante y que resistía a las balas y cualquier objeto que fuera lanzado o permaneciera inmóvil, utilizando la Energía Cinética y la Manipulación del Vector Cinético, el cual provocaba que todo lo que estuviera cerca de su radio, fuera lanzado como proyectiles, empalando al enemigo.

\- Y sigues tú.- Señaló con bronca el mexicano y de ahí aniquilaba al líder de ese grupo demencial, el cual llevaba una cabeza de toro como disfraz, pronto, las cuencas de aquel objeto comenzaron a brotarle sangre.

* * *

A su vez, Santiago se hallaba con Rob, el cual se negaba a ir al campo de batalla, así que el argentino de cabellos castaños debió llevarlo por la fuerza hacia la zona de pelea, cosa que llevaba al otro de que gritara y pidiera clemencia.

\- ¡Sé un hombre y no un cobarde, tarado, vamos!.- Pidió con severidad el OC de Anonimous.

\- ¡Me niego a ello!.- Respondió Rob.

\- Entonces te usaremos de escudo humano, ¡ven para acá, vago!.- Apareció Dimitri y tomó al joven como "defensa", además de que golpeaba a todos los enemigos que se les interpusieran en su camino, además de que le dio un golpe en la cabeza.- Y eso fue por hurgar en mis cosas privadas, pajero.- Se vengó el castaño de cuando el OC tomó aquellas fotos que no debía conocer.

* * *

Ni Douglas y sus hermanas junto con Rama podían dar crédito a lo que estaban viendo, para ellos, esa escena de ver a Alexander derrumbado en el piso, al tener a su familia asesinada, convertida en "Plagados", era algo que les destrozó el corazón, ninguno de ellos salía del asombro por ese entonces, era como estar congelados en el tiempo.

\- ¡Chicos, resistan, allí...!.- Gritó Alessi, quien venía con cartman6x61, Steven 002D y J. Nagera, pero al ver esa escena, los tres quedaron horrorizados.

No podían dar crédito a lo que estaban viendo, para su sorpresa, que el pobre bosnio fuera testigo de estar delante de su familia asesinada por los Serbios y ahora siendo controlados por Nega, era algo que le hacía hervir la sangre y que llegaba a un nivel sin excepción alguna. Las lágrimas caían de su rostro, en especial al ver a su querida hermana mayor, Natasha, en ese estado, como si fueran "zombies".

\- Alex.- Le llamó Douglas.- ¡No te dejes aplastar, no te hundas, aunque sean tu familia, ellos no son los que parecen, aún estando en cuerpo delante de ti, sus almas son las que están atrapadas en esas "prisiones". Sé que nuestra amistad empezó un tanto tambaleante, pero en este momento, tú no te debes dar por vencido, hay que liberarlos!.- Le animó el chico, cosa que esas palabras comenzaron a hacer eco en la mente del bosnio.

\- Tienes razón: ¡Nega, serás juzgado por nosotros!.- Alzó su voz, mientras que se preparaban para enfrentarse a aquellos enemigos.

\- ¿Crees que con esas palabras vamos a ceder?.- Preguntó "Natasha", quien se lanzó contra su hermano.

\- Tú no eres mi querida Natasha, ni ustedes son mi familia, ¡SON UNA MALDITA COPIA! ¡VAMOS, CHICOS! ¡"ZA WARUDO"!.- Se negó el bosnio con escucharla e invocó a su Stand.

\- ¡Así se habla!.- Exclamó Douglas e invocó a su Stand, el cual lanzó una lluvia de Lanzas Africanas contra los "Plagados" que protegían al enemigo.

\- ¡Voy a detener el tiempo, Douglas, tú y los tuyos avanzarán conmigo en este mismo instante!.- Les avisó el bosnio, mientras que éstos asentían con la cabeza.

* * *

Ficlover93 se hallaba observando la pelea y caminaba hacia el enfrentamiento, allí estaban esos dementes de "La Purga", un número bastante superior, pero el joven contaba con un arma bastante letal y que haría que todos empalidecieran con tan solo acercarse a él.

\- ¡Oye, inútil, ¿por qué no estás con nosotros?.- Preguntó uno de esos personajes.

\- Je, porque ustedes ya están muertos desde el momento en el que se acercaron a mí.- Respondió el joven y desde el interior de los rivales, éstos comenzaron a sentir como si algo les estuviera cortando la garganta por dentro hasta provocar un baño de sangre por doquier, un par cayó muertos al instante, mientras que los sentía un filo tan potente y aterrador que no dejaba a nadie moverse.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Hielo?!.- Quiso saber uno de los enemigos y para su horror, Ficlover caminó hasta ellos.

\- Les presento a mi Stand "White Album", el terror en las temperaturas bajas, es una lástima, pero tengo a mis amigos que me necesitan, no voy a perder mi tiempo con basuras como ustedes, je. Sayonara.- Río el chico, para después retirarse, habiendo dejado diezmado a todo ese grupo.

* * *

Los ojos de Santiago se había tornado a un intenso rojo, mientras que AnonimousReader98 llegaba para ayudar a su OC, el cual estaba cara a cara con sus parientes que habían destruido su vida por completo y la de su familia. Aquel odio que destilaba por el castaño que iba a pelear hasta el final, se podían ver, así que se dirigió a su creador y lo miró.

\- Bueno, ¿listo para un baño de sangre contra estos infelices?.- Preguntó el joven, mientras que sus nanomáquinas aparecían.

\- Siempre juntos, como padre e hijo.- Respondió Anonimous y preparó a su Stand "Father and Son", mientras que el castaño a "King Crimson".

\- Je, bueno, ¿quién dará el primer paso?.- Lanzó Santiago su advertencia hacia sus parientes y éstos empezaron a luchar.

* * *

El Caballero de las Antorchas estaba protegiendo a Luan, pero las Omnitrón no pensaban ceder, querían acabar con ellas, a pesar de las estocadas que daba "Silver Chariot", hasta que de golpe, un disparo impactó contra una de las Louds, la cual cayó herida al piso.

\- ¡¿De dónde vino eso?!.- Preguntó Luan, la cual no se separaba del escritor y delante de ellos vieron a aquel autor desconocido, el cual apuntaba con su Stand "El Emperador".

\- Veo que la fiesta acaba de empezar: Ahora lo recuerdo todo, lo que ustedes me han destruido, malditos enemigos, a ustedes, a Nega y a los demás, vamos a enviarlos de regreso al Infierno.- Habló con seriedad en su voz y con el arma todavía humeando.

\- ¡¿Quién eres?!.- Preguntó Lori de Omnitrón.

\- Buena pregunta, yo soy aquel que le han destruido sus recuerdos y que ahora los ha recuperado: Aquella persona que es como un padre para sus OC.- Se presentó con seriedad en su voz, mirando con furia a las de Omnitrón.- El que odia a malditas como ustedes, que lastimaron a su hermano, ustedes no son como las Louds de aquí, que ellas darían todo por Lincoln y él por ellas y su familia. Pero, ahh, ¿en dónde están mis modales?. Yo soy MontanaHatsune92 y he venido aquí para combatir junto con mis amigos, mis Camaradas, en esta última batalla.- Sentenció el muchacho y fue hasta ellas.

\- ¡Eh, yo también me sumo, se las tengo re jurada a estas putas!.- Escucharon la voz de Rob, quien venía, tras haberse recuperado de los golpes recibidos en los combates anteriores, para cumplir su venganza.

Montana no dijo nada, simplemente se le quedó mirando.

\- Está bien, únete a la lucha.- Le aceptó el permiso y de ahí se prepararon los tres para proteger a sus queridos y enfrentar a las Omnitrón en esos momentos.

La Batalla Final de Royal Woods había comenzado.

* * *

 **Nuevo capítulo y cada vez más cerca del final amigos. Pido perdón si hubo algunos errores en los Stands de algunos autores, pero es la primera vez que hago algo de este estilo y me confunde un poco; para el Futuro, si sale una historia de esta manera, tendré más cuidado.**

 **Nos estamos viendo, Camaradas, hasta el próximo capítulo y buen Sábado para todos.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19: Es la hora** Allí estaba MontanaHatsune92, con su memoria recuperada, el Stand "The Emperador" en sus manos, vestido como Kira Yoshikage, apuntándole a las Louds del Omnitrón, protegiendo a El Caballero de las Antorchas y a Luan Loud de aquellas enemigas, mientras que en otras partes de Royal Woods estaban produciéndose los primeros combates, en especial contra los "Plagados" y otros enemigos, ya se podía respirar que la peor parte acababa de llegar en aquellos momentos a la ciudad.

\- Ustedes, putas de mierda, todos ustedes junto con Nega, fueron los culpables de mi pérdida de memoria: Yo vine aquí para advertirles a ellos sobre el peligro que ustedes representaban, pero ahora no voy a ir con cuentos ni nada por el estilo. Sino que he venido a pelear y a destruirlas junto con los demás, ayudar a mis Camaradas y eso es lo que vamos a hacer.- Sentenció el joven peli negro, apuntando hacia todos los rivales.

\- ¿En serio crees que harás eso?.- Le cuestionó Lynn de Omnitrón a él.

\- ¿Quieres sentir como una bala atraviesa tu cabeza vacía, estúpida?. Tú eres una vergüenza como hermana, en ese Universo, porque la Lynn Loud que yo conozco se arrepintió de lo que le hizo a su hermano, pero tú, tú eres la reencarnación del Mal y es momento de pagar caro.- Juró el joven, preparando su arma-Stand, listo para disparar en aquellos momentos.- Gente como ustedes, las de Omnitrón, como las UnLouds, no me dan pena, sino asco y que deben desaparecer para siempre.

\- Puedes decir todo lo que quieras, pero nosotras ganaremos.- Juró Lori de Omnitrón, preparándose para pelear, a pesar de la herida sufrida en la pierna por una de las balas.

\- Ja, eso ya lo veremos, a ver si pueden con esto.- Se burló Montana y jaló el gatillo varias veces.- ¡Caballero, protege a Luan, yo seré tu Escudo!.- Exclamó y comenzó el combate.- ¡Que la Justicia de "El Emperador" caiga sobre ustedes, malparidas!.

* * *

Por su parte, augustospiller junto con ImperialStar y los demás que se hallaban en el edificio del Centro de Royal Woods se hallaban en una tensa pelea, ellos contra los "Plagados" y los de "La Purga"; los cuales ya estaban escalando posiciones de avanzada y se preparaban para tomar dicho lugar.

\- ¡¿Podrían darme una mano?! ¡Usen a sus Stands, carajo! ¡¿Se piensan que haré todo el trabajo yo solo?!.- Preguntó Imperial con furia, mientras que utilizaba a "Manhattan Transfer".

\- Ups, perdón, jejejeje.- Río Julex93, el cual activó al suyo y comenzó a atacar a los enemigos.

\- Yo no tengo Stand.- Respondió augustospiller.- Pero tengo un plan mejor.- Sentenció y corrió hacia la cornisa.- ¡Oigan, los "Plagados" y "La Purga", ustedes son en verdad unos estúpidos, ¿por qué no suben aquí para peleemos mano a mano, cobardes?!.- Se burló de ellos y causó la furia de éstos, quienes comenzaron a subir, pero Julex93 junto con cartman6x61 y los demás les prepararon una emboscada, aniquilando a aquellos enemigos y despejando el edificio de enemigos.

\- ¡Vamos, defiendan, expulsen a estos malditos de aquí!.- Pidió Julex, el cual atacaba con su Stand, pero cada vez venían más.

Justo en ese momento, cuando estaban cercados, una ráfaga de misiles junto con una poderosa ventisca destruyó y diezmó a todos los enemigos, los cuales quedaron reducidos a pedazos por toda la terraza. Ante su sorpresa, se encontraron con Plagahood y , la coreana iba en su "Meka" y el argentino que la acompañaba llevaba a su Stand "Weather Report".

\- ¿Están todos bien? ¿No les hicieron nada?.- Preguntó Plagahood a los presentes.

\- Casi me matan, pero estoy bien, calma.- Respondió augustospiller.- Creo que me excedí en joderlos, jajajaja, es broma, fue genial.- Sostuvo el chico de Córdoba, burlándose de los rivales muertos.

\- No cantemos victoria, aún hay que pelear y todavía no vimos lo peor.- Le advirtió Plagahood, mientras que se preparaban para otra oleada enemiga.

* * *

\- ¡"ZA WARUDO"!.- Gritó Alexander, deteniendo el tiempo y con la ayuda de Douglas y sus hermanos, éstos atravesaron a aquellas "Copias" malignas de la familia del bosnio, utilizando las Lanzas que portaban esos seres.

Pronto, esas personas cayeron muertas al piso, mientras que el Tiempo volvía a su debido funcionamiento, el bosnio se quedó callado por un rato, hasta que apretó los puños y los dientes, los Cielos se nublaron, provocando que los cabellos del joven se movieran con la intensidad de la tormenta y sus ojos resplandecieran de un intenso color rojo-escarlata.

\- ¿Estás bien, amigo?.- Preguntó Douglas, poniendo su mano en los hombros del joven, el cual hizo una seña con la mano.- Mira, ahora entiendo el por qué de esa disculpa y te la acepto, pero no debes sentirte culpable por lo que acabamos de combatir: Ellos no eran tu familia, eran copias, formas malignas que Nega y las UnLouds crearon para así causar que cayeras en la desesperación, así que no te dejes vencer por aquellas energías negativas. Yo sé que puedes, Alex, has pasado muchos Infiernos para que unas putas te hagan daño en lo más sensible de tu ser.- Le animó el chico, cosa que provocó que Alexander diera un respiro largo y de ahí los mirara.

\- Tienes razón.- Respondió y de ahí llevó sus manos a la cintura.- Ahora esto es personal y al parecer, el autor ha recuperado la Memoria.- Sostuvo el peli blanco-plateado.- Debo ir con él, de seguro Dimitri está enterado también.- Respondió el muchacho, el cual partió con Douglas y los suyos hacia la zona de batalla entre El Caballero de las Antorchas, Luan y Montana contra las de Omnitrón.

* * *

\- El autor ha recuperado sus memorias.- Dijo Dimitri Yoshikage, mirando hacia el Norte, hacia el Centro de la ciudad y fue con Luna, las demás hermanas y Lincoln hacia allí.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Dimitri Kozlov y Sergei estaban por comenzar aquel último round, ambos estaban heridos, sangraban bastante por las heridas producidas. A pesar de que "20th Century Boy" fuera una "Barrera" para proteger al primero, el ruso calvo debía descansar a la vez, ya que eso le costaba una gran cantidad de estamina y fuerza mantener activo al Stand. Pronto, el rubio rival cargó el tambor de su revólver nuevamente y se preparó para disparar contra su rival.

\- Bueno, uffff, ha sido una pelea bastante "entretenida": Me has tirado un diente, rompiste mi nariz y hasta me estrellaste contra varias paredes, pero todo esto tiene que terminar al final. Adiós, Dimitri, fue un gusto conocerte y espero que en el Más Allá puedas ser testigo de lo que le haré a Linka y a Lynn.- Se burló el oponente, quien cargó el arma y encañó al ruso en la cabeza, pero en ese momento, cuando se dibujó esa sonrisa maligna y jalaba el gatillo, la bala rebotó como si fuera un trampolín, impactando contra el cuello de Sergei, dándole justo en la vena yugular y provocando todo un derrame de sangre importante.

\- ¿Qué te dije al respecto sobre mi Stand?. Aún, estando agotado por la pelea, utilizaré lo último de mis fuerzas para derrotarte, hijo de puta. ¿Crees que te dejaría vivir para que le hicieras daño a Linka y a Lynn?. Eres un cobarde, un maldito que encima heriste a Lincoln en la pierna, pero ¿sabes qué?: El Infierno te está esperando de regreso, Sergei. No voy a matarte, no voy a darte el golpe de gracia: Éste es tu castigo por todo el daño que has hecho, ¿así sufrían tus víctimas cuando las asesinabas?. Ahora transita por ese camino y muere de una vez.- Sostuvo Kozlov, el cual se levantó del piso y se fue alejando de su rival.

\- A...Ah...¡Dimitri!.- Le llamó Sergei, quien no podía detener el sangrado y tomaba su arma.

\- ¿Acaso eres estúpido?. Ya no puedes hacer nada, solo acepta tu muerte y listo.- Le "aconsejó", para después marcharse junto con su Stand fuera del rango de su oponente.

\- ¡ERES UN MALDITO COBARDE, TÚ TAMBIÉN LO ERES!.- Bramó el rubio, quien utilizó todas sus fuerzas para desearle el Mal al calvo.

\- No, yo no soy un cobarde: Hay una cosa que nos diferencia y es que yo doy la cara para pelear, mientras que tú atacas por detrás: Esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo.- Finalizó Dimitri Kozlov, para retirarse de allí, cerrándole la boca a Sergei, el cual quedó helado y cayó muerto al piso, empapándolo con su sangre.

* * *

Por su parte, J. Nagera con Alessi y Midalight se hallaban enfrascados en un feroz combate contra varios monstruos que venían de la Dimensión de las UnLouds, éstos eran de terror, repugnantes, más "superiores" a los "Plagados" y que no parecían desaparecer por completo.

\- ¡Carajo, oye, Alessi!.- Le llamó Midalight al muchacho.

\- ¡¿Sí?!.- Preguntó el segundo.

\- ¡Tengo un plan, utiliza a tu "Whitesnake" y yo iré con "C-Moon", tengo un plan, pero vamos a tener que retrasar a estos malditos!.- Pidió el peli negro, cosa que llevó a que Alessi asintiera con la cabeza.

\- ¡Chicos, de prisa, estos tipos no parecen conocer sus miedos más profundos!.- Ordenó Nagera, ya que su Stand "Enigma" no parecían hacerle efecto a todos esos rivales.

\- ¡Resistan, allí vamos!.- Pidió FreedomGundam96, quien llegaba con sus OC, Sir. Dark, Slash, Banghg, Reila y Arokham, enfrentándose al enemigo y abriendo un camino para poder llegar hacia la seguridad.

\- ¡Ahora verán, malditos! ¡ADELANTE, "D4C"!.- Pidió Arokham y abrió un Portal, a través de una pared, en donde se metió en otros Universos para traer a aquellos rivales y así matarlos de una manera rápida.

* * *

\- ¡Nega, estamos con problemas, perdimos a muchos "Plagados" y de "La Purga", también murió Sergei a manos de Kozlov y el autor desconocido ya recobró su memoria, ¿qué hacemos?!.- Quiso saber uno de los subordinados y el albino siniestro solo sonrió malvadamente.

\- ¿Qué me importa? ¿Sabes?. Ya es hora de comenzar con la verdadera danza, el espectáculo que todos han estado esperando: Aquí voy, ingenuos.- Sentenció el rival, mientras que partía hacia las calles, preparándose ya la peor parte de todas.

* * *

 **Hago una pequeña pausa y ya los últimos cinco capítulos serán de pura tensión y batalla. No se lo vayan a perder, Camaradas.**

 **Nos estamos viendo y buen Jueves para todos ustedes.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20: La Batalla Final (Parte I)** RCurrent se hallaba con Steven 002 D y Kennedy, partiendo hacia la zona de batalla final, se podía ver que las cosas estaban calmándose, aunque fuera un poco, las calles de Royal Woods mostraban enormes cantidades de enemigos muertos, entre ellos "Plagados" y los de "La Purga", los cuales fueron derrotados tras una ardua batalla, pero los enfrentamientos continuaban por la zona del Centro de la Ciudad y la periferia.

\- A este paso, ya habremos cercado a Nega.- Sostuvo el chileno, pero Kennedy no se veía del todo confiado.

\- No bajemos la guardia, este hijo de puta de Nega nos puede tender la peor de las trampas, así que los ojos bien abiertos.- Ordenó el Presidente, mientras que era protegido por Evelyn y él llevaba a "Come a little bit closer", custodiando a todos ellos.

\- Señor Presidente, mire.- Señaló Evelyn, la cual se detuvo y quedaron cara a cara con varios enemigos allí presidentes.

\- Amigos, preparen sus Stands, que aquí va a correr sangre.- Pidió Kennedy y de ahí, quitándose su abrigo gris, se preparó para la pelea.

* * *

Por su parte, Santiago junto con AnonimousReader98 estaban cara a cara con aquellos familiares que le habían hecho la vida imposible al primero. Los ojos de aquel chico castaño habían cambiado a un intenso color oscuro como la noche, mientras que el segundo blandí a su Stand "Father and Son", cosa que se dirigió hacia su OC para ver si podían lanzar un "ataque único" los dos a la vez.

\- Hazlo.- Le dio Santiago luz verde a Anonimous para que utilizara el Kunai y así utilizar sus poderes.- Yo haré con el humo un "puente" para que nuestros poderes estén unidos.

\- Espero que no haya problemas, pero, je, hay que probarlo.- Sentenció Santiago, lanzando una pequeña risa, mientras que el humo y las habilidades de las nanomáquinas se unían a Anonimous y a él, formando una verdadera "tormenta" que ensombreció a toda la zona de Royal Woods.

\- ¡Qué tragedia que se les va a venir, hijo de puta!.- Exclamaron ambos y desataron el Infierno sobre la Tierra, provocando todo un terremoto en los alrededores.

\- ¡Espera, ¿qué harán?!.- Preguntaron los familiares revividos por Nega y de ahí sintieron como un enjambre negro se introducía dentro de ellos, conducidos por Santiago y su autor, éstos habían utilizado las nanomáquinas para eliminar a cada uno de ellos, provocando un intenso dolor dentro, como si fueran atravesados por cientos de espadas, cuchillas que los destrozaban desde adentro, exponiendo sus órganos y arrojándolos por el suelo, empapando al mismo con su sangre y de ahí desintegrando a todos ellos.

\- Ardan en el Infierno, malditos.- Sentenció Santiago, el cual tomó a su padrino, quien agonizaba, tosiendo sangre y una sonrisa maligna se dibujaba en el rostro de aquel chico castaño.- Decime, Juan, ¿qué se siente volver al Infierno?.- Preguntó, cosa que llevó a que éste y los demás temblaran del miedo.- ¿Nada vas a decirme? ¿Queres que volvamos a repetir los "Juegos" en los que tú eras partícipe, mi "Invitado Especial"?.- "Sugirió" y de ahí, mientras que el cuerpo del padrino suyo y de sus familiares se hacían cenizas, Santiago lo soltó.- Siempre van a ser una mierda, aún mientras sean los "Esclavos" de las UnLouds, nunca se podrán quitar la mancha con la que nos destrozaron a mi familia y a mí, ahora, vuelve al Infierno y arde con los demás.- Sentenció con burla y de ahí se hicieron cenizas aquellos enemigos, para después sentirse más liberado, tranquilo.

\- ¿Te sientes bien?.- Preguntó Anonimous, mientras que soltaba a su Stand.

\- Más que bien, estoy súper, ya se acabó esa mierda de mi padrino y los demás, ahora queda Nega, tengo unas ganas de patearle el culo a ese maldito. Vamos, que "King Crimson" está ansioso de matarlo también.- Respondió el OC y ambos partieron hacia la batalla final.

* * *

\- ¡Vamos, Rob, deja de ser tan gallina y sal!.- Le ordenaba su autor, el cual golpeaba la puerta del hotel donde se hospedaban ambos.

\- _¡Ni en pedo, después de Nega, encima me haces trabajar, nah, anda vos solo!.-_ Respondió Rob, el cual se negaba a salir de allí, de la habitación que compartían, mientras que armaba una fiesta.

\- ¡O salís de allí o traigo a Alexander y Dimitri para que saquen a lo bruto!.- Advirtió eltíoRob95, quien no paraba de llamar la puerta.

\- _¡No te escucho, no te escucho, tengo orejas de pescado!.-_ Se burlaba Rob, quien destapaba unas botellas de cerveza y empezaba a beber.

\- Bien, hace lo que quieras, tengo unas fotos de Star Butterfly que te van a encantar.- Lanzó el autor su "anzuelo" para que saliera ese personaje.

De golpe, la puerta se abrió.

\- ¡¿En dónde está?! ¡Dame el Pack!.- Preguntó Rob, emocionado, mientras que buscaba las supuestas "fotos" que le tenía su autor, pero en ese momento, éste le dio un golpe muy fuerte.

\- Este "Pack" te voy a dar. Ahora andando.- Finalizó y se lo llevó arrastras, dirigiéndose hacia la pelea.

* * *

Por su parte, en la zona del Centro, donde las Louds de Omnitrón luchaban contra El Caballero de las Antorchas, Luan y Montana, los tres tenían que evadir los golpes que éstas les dirigían.

\- Ufff, vamos, putas, ya me estoy cansando de esto.- Pidió Montana, burlándose de ellas.

\- ¡¿Qué quieres decir?!.- Preguntó Luna de Omnitrón, pero en ese momento, Dimitri y Luna agarraron a la rival con fuerza.

\- ¡Nosotros nos ocupamos, Monty, Dude! ¡Ahora verás, puta!.- Exclamó el ruso castaño.

\- ¿Lista para un "paseo", maldita copia?.- Preguntó la novia de Dimitri, mientras que ambos golpeaban a la rival.

\- ¡¿Qué hacen?!.- Quiso saber ésta.

\- "Kira Quinn: Daisan no Bakudan Bites Za Dusto".- Activó Dimitri la "Tercera Bomba" de su Stand, la cual estalló y provocó que aquellos tres viajaran en un Loop, atormentando a aquella enemiga para siempre, antes de matarla.

\- ¡Luna!.- Gritó Luan de Omnitrón y recibió una estocada en el pecho, cortesía de El Caballero y Luan Loud.

\- Nadie lastima a mi Lincoln, nadie, ni siquiera una hija de puta como tú.- Apuntó la comediante, quien estaba tomada de la mano de aquel chico.

\- No...no...pueden...hacerme esto...- Gimió aquella enemiga por el dolor que estaba pasando y de ahí cayó al piso muerta.

Las de Omnitrón se quedaron sorprendidas de ver como dos habían sido derrotadas, sentían furia por dentro, pero en ese momento fueron llegando los remanentes de los "Plagados" con las UnLouds, habiéndose reunido por las órdenes de alguien más "superior".

\- ¿Estás bien, Montana?.- Preguntó El Caballero.

\- Tranquilo, lo estoy.- Respondió el peli negro.

\- Qué alegría saber que eres tú, Montana, un placer verte de regreso.- Dijo Banghg, el cual llegaba con Reila y Arokham.

\- Vieron que les dije que estaba en lo cierto y no fallé. Bienvenido de regreso, amigo.- Alegó Cianuro Poison.

\- Je, yo también pensaba lo mismo: El autor de las Sagas de "Saint Simpsons" y de Loudcest, MontanaHatsune92, aquí y ahora.- Añadió FreedomGundam96, mostrando sus respetos, al igual que los demás.

\- Un placer tenerte de nuevo, Bro, felicidades.- Dijo AnonimousReader98, quien le dio un fuerte abrazo.

\- Igualmente, chicos, un gusto estar con todos ustedes y...- Pero cuando Montana estaba por terminar de hablar, escucharon pasos que iban hacia ellos y unos aplausos que se hicieron muy "familiares".

\- Bueno, bueno, pero a quiénes tenemos aquí, pero sin son "Los Avengers" de Fanfiction.- Se burló Nega, quien entró en escena.

\- Nosotros somos los que vamos a detener tu plan de muerte y destrucción, maldito.- Juró RCurrent, apuntándole con su Stand, reviviendo a los "Plagados" y demás enemigos muertos, pasándolos al otro bando.

\- Je, ¿acaso crees que te tengo miedo, RCurrent? ¿Y tú, Banghg?. Yo no le temo a nadie, todos ustedes son basura, insectos que voy a pisotear por haberse creído que son héroes, pero no son nada, ¡nada!.- Bramó al final el oponente, burlándose de todos ellos.

\- Tú que vas a saber sobre la amistad y la unión.- Apuntó eltioRob95 con furia.

\- Juro que vas a pagar, Nega.- Añadió J. Nagera.

\- A las basuras como tú, que solo buscan matar y sembrar la confusión y el caos, solo te llevarán a la caída final.- Sentenció Alessi con furia.

\- Ya quiero verlos, ¿quieren pelear contra mí?. Entonces aceptaré su duelo, vamos, peleen.- Los desafió Nega a todos ellos y a sus OC, dando por iniciado el "Segundo Round" de la batalla.

* * *

 **Solo cuatro capítulos más y termina "Ficgelion", a prepararse para lo que se viene a continuación.**

 **Buen Viernes para todos ustedes y muchas gracias a todos ustedes por participar en este proyecto que comenzó en Enero.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21: La Batalla Final (Parte II)** \- ¿Y bien? ¿Quién dará el primer golpe?.- Los desafío Nega a todos ellos, mientras que se mofaba y disfrutaba de todo ese momento tan tenso, en el cual estaban involucrados.

\- ¡Cobarde!.- Gritó RCurrent y dio el primer paso.

\- Ah, pero habla el que no le gustan los conflictos ni la violencia. Lo siento, amigo, pero Lincoln se lo tenía bien merecido: Todo eso que sufrió, era para él, así que no intentes buscar una vía pacífica para él y sus hermanas, ya te lo dije: Se lo tenía merecido y además de ello, lo mismo esas estúpidas.- Se burló el rival, mientras que RCurrent seguía avanzando hacia él.

\- ¿Y te crees que yo no pongo situaciones tensas? ¿Piensas que soy conejos y flores? ¡Tú no conoces a nadie, Nega!.- Exclamó el chileno con furia.

\- Eso será algo que tú mismo aprenderás.- Advirtió el albino siniestro.

\- ¿De qué hablas?.- Preguntó el chico de Chile, pero Montana le detuvo.

\- Espera, no nos podemos fiar de este maldito.- Pidió su amigo, quien temía que Nega hiciera algo peligroso.

\- Ustedes, todos ustedes, ¿se creen que pueden contra mí?. Sean Dioses, Usuarios Stands o hasta incluso escritores con pensamientos tan perturbadoras, a mí eso no me afecta en nada.- Sostuvo el rival y en ese momento, un fuerte sonido dio contra su cabeza. Se volteó y se encontró con Rob, aquel OC que había decidido hacer frente a sus miedos, aunque estaba más pálido que un fantasma y sostenía un bate de baseball.

\- ¡Muérete de una vez, hijo de puta!.- Ordenó éste, pero en ese instante, Nega lo agarró del cuello y lo tiró contra Alexander.

Ambos personajes cayeron al piso.

\- Deberíamos besarnos para romper la atención.- Bromeó Rob al bosnio.

\- Yo te voy a dar tu "Beso". ¡Ataca, Kagaho!.- Respondió Alexander y éste llamó a su gallo, el cual comenzó a picotear a Rob por todo el cuerpo.

\- ¡Ay, no, basta...ay...para...Kagaho...buen...buen gallito, por favor! ¡Para! ¡Alex, dile que pare!.- Rogó el personaje, ya que estaba cansado de esos ataques del gallo.

\- Lo siento, pero Kagaho no va a parar hasta que se canse.- Sostuvo el peli blanco-plateado, el cual estaba abrazado a Leni

\- ¡¿Y cuándo va a parar?!.- Preguntó Rob, mientras que tomaba una tapa de un tacho de basura como escudo.

\- Mmmmm, tal vez en siete horas.- Alegó el bosnio.

\- ¡¿Siete horas?! ¡Ay, para, gallo de mierda, te voy a hacer caldo!.- Juró Rob, el cual ya le tenía odio a aquella ave.

\- Uhhhhh, no debiste decirle eso: ¿Sabes por qué le puso de nombre "Kagaho"?. Por el Espectro de Bennu, la Estrella Celestial de la Violencia.- Contó Alexander aquella historia y el gallo pegaba saltos enormes en el aire, levantando las plumas y atacando a Rob.

* * *

\- Sí, bueno, je, pero ustedes son unos verdaderos payasos de circo: Todos.- Apuntó Nega con desprecio, mientras que aumentaba la furia.

\- ¡¿Por qué quieres destruir este Mundo?!.- Preguntó Sir. Dark.

\- Vaya pregunta más boba: No me importa su Mundo, yo solo quiero verlo arder, que sufran, que haya una eterna desgracia sobre todos ustedes, sin posibilidad de escape: Imaginen un Universo suyo repleto de problemas, de dolor, miseria, tanta que ni hasta yo me la puedo imaginar, pero creo en una cosa: La tragedia es que lo merecen todos. Yo sufrí lo de la mala suerte y el abandono de mis seres "queridos", les destrocé sus vidas y ahora estoy aquí, en un eterno Círculo Vicioso.- Anunció esos planes que tenía en mente y sin pensarlo dos veces, chasqueó los dos.- Ahora, chicas, amigos, acaben con estas basuras, ¿sí?. Tengo un Mundo que arrasar.- Ordenó y se retiró de allí, dando por iniciada la batalla.

\- ¡NO TE VAS A ESCAPAR, HIJO DE PUTA!.- Gritó RCurrent y con su Stand, formó toda una "Guarida Personal" que le abrió camino hacia Nega, estaba listo para matarlo, cuando algo le detuvo.

\- Ah, me olvidé de decirles a todos ustedes que ni siquiera piensen en atacarme, porque yo llevo a este Stand: ¡Saluden a "The World Over Heaven"!.- Presentó a su Stand, el cual era semejante al de Alexander, en aspecto y estructura, pero su su esquema de color consiste en una base blanca angelical con los accesorios de oro. El color de sus ojos están invertidos, produciendo esclerótica negra, lirios blancos y pupilas negras. Éste agarró a RCurrent del cuello y estaba por atravesarlo.- Voy a enviarte a lo más profundo del Mundo de los Muertos, así que dile adiós a tu miserable vida, RCurrent. ¡Ahora, "The World Over Heaven"!.- Ordenó Nega y cuando estaba por matarlo, alguien intervino.

\- ¡"ZA WARUDO"!.- Ordenó Alexander, quien detuvo el tiempo por unos segundos, aunque el poder del otro Stand era superior al de él, mientras que Douglas iba al rescate, apuñalando a Nega en el pecho, sin matarlo.

Douglas logró salvar a su autor, pero en ese momento, un golpe muy fuerte provino de Nega, el cual los miraba con superioridad.

\- Debo felicitarlos a ti y a Alexander por venir y enfrentarme, la verdad que esto no me lo esperaba, ni siquiera de ti, Montana.- Miró a todos ellos, incluyendo al peli negro.- Debe ser por eso que te arrojé de esos acantilados, no podía permitir que tú llegaras con la información sobre mi Stand, ahora es tiempo de morir.- Les advirtió a todos ellos.

\- ¡Chicos, de prisa!.- Les llamó Banghg.-

\- Y en primer lugar, al que mataré primero será a ti, Banghg, muchas gracias por darme vida y todo, pero yo continuaré con este" legado".- "Agradeció" el rival y su Stand empujó Alexander, Douglas y RCurrent contra el piso, para después ir hacia su autor.

\- ¡No te lo voy a permitir! ¡"D4C"!.- Atacó Arokham con el suyo, intentando herir a Nega, pero éste siguió avanzando.

\- ¡WANNA BE!.- Exclamaron Reila y "Spice Girls", mientras que atacaban al rival.

\- Sus golpes no son más que unas simples plumas, ¡ahora serán aniquilados por este gran poder!.- Sentenció Nega, harto de todos ellos y de ahí "The World Over Heaven" lanzó un poderoso golpe, el cual era parecido a un huracán, que arrojó a autores y a OC por los aires. Rob fue salvado por su creador, mientras que Alexander protegía a Leni y Dimitri a Luna. Lo mismo se podía decir de Lynn con Lincoln y de El Caballero de las Antorchas con Luan.

\- ¡Wow, éste tiene un gran poder! ¡¿Qué hacemos?!.- Preguntó Santiago a todos ellos.

\- El rango de alcance del Stand de Nega es tremendo, no podemos atacarlo por ningún frente.- Alertó AnonimousReader98.

\- Nuestros Stands no podrán hacer frente a éste, es terrible.- Sintió J. Nagera aquella fuerza.

\- No sé por que, pero puedo sentir que ese Stand puede detener el tiempo y de forma ininterrumpida, no se le acerquen.- Pidió Flyper, quien protegía a Mildred y Buck.

\- Flyper, es verdad lo que dices, ¿qué hacemos ahora?.- Preguntó Transgresor con Hyperion.

Buena pregunta, ¿qué podían hacer ellos y sus OC contra Nega y sus Aliadas?. Ni siquiera "Cream" de cartman6x61 o "Bohemian Rhapsody" de Helblinde, todo podía desembocar en un suicidio, encender y enfrentarse al poder "The World Over Heaven" era bastante peligroso. Pronto, los autores y sus OC volvieron a tierra firme, en donde fueron rodeados por las UnLouds, las de Omnitrón y varios "Plagados".

\- ¿Tenían algún "evento", Damas y Caballeros?.- Preguntó UnLori.

\- Yare Yare Daze, qué perra más escandalosa, ella y todas las de Omnitrón y UnLouds.- Resopló Montana, mientras que hacía una seña con El Caballero de las Antorchas y "Silver Chariot" se lanzaban al asalto, atacando a UnLori, evitando no ser tocados por ella, ya que podía quitarles toda la vida que llevaban dentro de ellos.

\- ¡Cuidado!.- Alertó un "Plagado", pero su cabeza recibió el impacto de bala de "El Emperador", el Stand de Montana, quien se dirigió hacia UnLori.

\- ¿Último deseo, puta?.- Preguntó el peli negro, ya que estaba ella entre la espada y la pared.

\- Espero que se pudran en el Infierno.- Deseó ella.

\- Qué manera de gastar el aliento, serás tú quien se vaya al Infierno, pero no te mataré. Eso es motivo de unos amigos aquí presentes.- Sostuvo Montana y llegaron AnonimousReader98 con Santiago para acabar con esa enemiga.

\- ¿Listo, amigo?.- Preguntó el castaño.

\- Totalmente.- Sentenció Santiago y ambos unieron sus fuerzas, liquidando a UnLori, la cual gritó del dolor, siendo destruida por completo.

La furia de las UnLouds no se hizo esperar, éstas se lanzaron rápidamente al asalto, mientras que se reanudaba el asalto.

\- ¡Acabemos con las UnLouds y las de Omnitrón, chicos, luego iremos a por Nega!.- Ordenó El Caballero de las Antorchas y se lanzaron en el siguiente y penúltimo round antes del enfrentamiento verdadero y que iba a durar su tiempo.

* * *

 **Cada capítulo que pasa, más interesante se pone. Y también estamos cada vez más cerca de finalizarlo.**

 **Por cierto, el Stand de Nega, "The World Over Heaven" es el de vídeo-juego "Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven", el Stand Definitivo y que pertenece a Dio. Les recomiendo que no bajen la guardia por lo que se vendrá en el capítulo 22, lo mismo para el 23, 24 y 25 (Capítulo Final o Epílogo).**

 **Saludos para todos ustedes y nos estamos viendo, Camaradas. Hasta la próxima y buen Domingo para todos.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22: La Batalla Final (Parte III)** Bajo la terrorífica mirada de Nega y de su Stand, "The World Over Heaven", la batalla final había comenzado, mientras que los autores y OC se enfrascaban en una tenaz lucha por su Mundo, el rival principal se hallaba bastante complacido en tener que ver esa "matanza" de todos sus enemigos y no le importaba que las UnLouds y las de Omnitrón murieran, sino todo lo contrario, eran basura menos de qué preocuparse respectivamente..

\- ¡Vamos, muchachos, vamos que necesitamos ganar!.- Pidió Plagahood, el cual golpeó el piso y provocó todo un congelamiento, reduciendo a hielo toda la vereda.

\- Nerf this.- Dijo , la cual activó la autodestrucción de su Mecha, explotando por los aires y matando a una gran cantidad de enemigos que habían por allí.

\- ¡No se dejen vencer, podemos con estas ninfómanas!.- Ordenó eltíoRob95, el cual se enfrentaba contra varios "Plagados", ayudado por Alessi-kun, Nagera, Luís Carlos y Steven 002 D, el cual mató a tres enemigos y cuando un nuevo grupo intentó atacarlo, éste activó el "Reloj" que llevaba en su muñeca, unido a su Stand, retrocediendo el Tiempo a seis segundos.

\- ¡Carajo!.- Gritó FreedomGundam96, quien golpeó y tiró contra un muro a UnLuan y UnLynn, mientras que les cerraba el paso con sus OC.

\- Hola, UnLynn, ¿me recuerdas?.- Preguntó Tenma, el cual, contando con Kazumi, se hicieron tronar los nudillos y atacaron a ambas rivales por todo el daño que habían sufrido aquella vez en una de las historias de Montana.

\- ¡Vamos a enviarlas a todas al Infierno!.- Juró Kazuya con Rin, el cual estaba listo para seguir peleando hasta el final.

* * *

\- _"¿Así que ellos me están dando resistencia? ¿Se oponen a mí?. Bueno, que ellas se hagan cargo de pelear. Lo que no saben es que "The World Over Heaven" tiene dos funciones, dos poderes muy importantes y que no deberían olvidarse. No se los diré hasta que llegue el momento y cuando lo sea, je, ahí sentirán como su Mundo se colapsa ante sus ojos".-_ Pensó Nega, mientras que mostraba esa sonrisa siniestra, viendo como caían los enemigos por todas partes.

UnLuan y UnLynn cayeron muertas, UnLuna fue agarrada por Dimitri y su novia Luna, utilizando a "Killer Queen".

\- ¡Mueran, malditos, esto es por mis hermanas!.- Exclamó la rival, mientras que usaba su poder y éste fallaba en el momento en que apareció el Stand del ruso castaño.

\- "Killer Queen" ya ha tocado tus manos.- Sentenció el novio de Luna, quien activó el detonador de su Stand, provocando que la rival comenzara a quedar reducida a cenizas, quemándose por completo.

\- ¡NO, NO!.- Gritó UnLuna, mientras que su pecho estallaba y quedaba partida por la mitad, para después morir.

* * *

La muerte de UnLuna junto con las de UnLuan y UnLynn marcó una desesperación en el grupo, también había caído UnLori y la situación no parecía afectar para nada a Nega, el cual observaba el "Momento Oportuno" para acabar con todos ellos. Simplemente disfrutaba de ese "espectáculo", un "show" del cual no podía hacer a un lado, bastante "interesante", un entretenimiento del cual nadie quería perderse, el ver esa batalla final era bastante "agradable" para el joven.

\- ¡Ahora, "Star Platinum"!.- Ordenó FreedomGundam96 y barrió a varios enemigos que estaban allí. Alexander se enfrentaba contra UnLeni, pero el joven escarlata no podía levantar su puño contra aquella persona, ya que era como atacar a su novia.

\- ¡Recuerda, Alex, no es tu Leni, ella es una copia!.- Le recordó Santiago con AnonimousReader98 y Montana, cosa que hizo despertar la furia del peli blanco-plateado.

\- Tienen razón: ¡"ZA WARUDO"!.- Ordenó el bosnio y su Stand atravesó el pecho de UnLeni, matándola en ese instante, mientras que Sir. Dark junto con "Soft Machine" y Silva destruían a UnLisa y UnLola.

\- Eh, ¿estás bien?.- Preguntó Silva, quien recargaba su arma.

\- Sí, sí, tranquilo, estoy bien.- Respondió el bosnio.

\- Avísame, aunque no nos llevemos bien, pregunta si te pasó algo.- Pidió Silva y Alexander asintió con la cabeza.

A su vez, Douglas y Edwin se hallaban atrapados por los "Plagados", el Stand del primero los combatía, pero ya empezaba a cansarse y a pesar de contar con el apoyo de Midalight y Metal DragonGX, el enemigo continuaba con su avance.

\- ¡Chicos, tengan!.- Les entregó RCurrent café a sus dos OC, los cuales lo bebieron y al ser de los más cargados con cafeína, éstos empezaron a entrar en la "Fase Tweek" de South Park.

Al verse rodeados por los "Plagados" y varios dementes, los dos chicos comenzaron a experimentar los primeros efectos de la Cafeína en sus cuerpos, cosa que al ser totalmente cercados, éstos los arrojaron por los aires, incrementándose la fuerza del Stand de Douglas junto con sus Lanzas, las cuales lanzaban un Fuego Sagrado.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHH, ES LA HORA DE PATEARLES EL CULO A ESTOS MALDITOS!.- Exclamaron ambos hermanos, como si fuera una unión de Hulk y Tweek, los cuales arrasaban con los enemigos que intentaron cerrarles el paso.

\- ¡Bien, chicos!.- Les felicitó RCurrent, mientras que iba con ellos para liberar las calles.

Por su parte, Rob se hallaba caminando lo más tranquilo, una vez que el gallo de Alexander volvió con su dueño, dejando en paz al personaje, quien fue hasta las UnLouds que quedaban con vida.

\- ¿No vas a coquetear con esas mutantes ninfómanas?.- Preguntó eltíoRob95 al joven, el cual estaba conversando con UnLisa.

\- ¿Qué? Jajajaja, para nada, tranquilo, viejo.- Pidió Rob, el cual lanzó una llamarada de fuego verde.

\- Menos mal, no me hagas tener que pagarte un velorio.- Respondió su autor, quien bromeó de eso al respecto.

* * *

Las Louds de Omnitrón cayeron víctimas de los disparos de Montana y su Stand "The Emperador" y del "Silver Chariot" de El Caballero de las Antorchas. El camino estaba quedando liberado de tantos enemigos y todos fueron enfocándose en Nega, quien no dijo nada, no gritó ni tampoco se preocupó por las bajas ocurridas en sus filas, simplemente permanecía tranquilo, mientras que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a ese demente? ¿Por qué está sonriendo?.- Quiso saber Sr. Kennedy.

\- No lo sé, pero me da mala espina.- Respondió Evelyn, la cual neutralizó a los últimos "Plagados" con su Stand "Clash" y el de Kennedy, "Come a little bit closer".

\- ¿Creen que esto sea parte de un plan suyo?.- Intervino Slash Torrance con Sam The Stormbringer.

\- Todo puede ser, chicos, por eso no podemos bajar la guardia, ¡estén atentos!.- Pidió Cianuro Poison y de ahí el segundo round de la pelea terminó: Las Louds de Omnitrón, las UnLouds y otros enemigos estaban muertos y ahora quedaba Nega, el cual bajó de los Cielos y caminó en esa amplia calle liberada.

\- ¿Qué planeas hacer?.- Preguntó Steven 002 D con dudas en los movimientos del enemigo.

\- Este tipo está loco, ¡aléjate de mis hijos!.- Exclamó Flyper, quien no permitiría que Nega le hiciera daño a Mildred y a Buck.

Pronto, el rival de cabellos blancos y mirada siniestra se detuvo, en medio de la calle, liberando sus palabras prisioneras y de ahí fue hasta todos ellos, quien les dirigió una mirada de burla.

\- ¿Acaso no lo entienden?.- Preguntó con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Qué cosa, maldito? ¿De por qué me tiraste de ese acantilado para que perdiera la Memoria? ¡Juro que te derrotaremos!.- Prometió Montana, quien le apuntó con "The Emperador".

\- Je, eso fue tan divertido ver cómo caías y tu cabeza quedaba como un cascarón de huevo. Ahora, ¿qué no entienden que esto fue solo el principio?. Dios, parecen "Los Vengadores", ¿acaso están listos para morir? ¿Para despedirse?. Porque en este preciso momento, su historia está por llegar a su fin.- Sentenció el rival, quien mostraba una pose bastante siniestra y con ello aparecía su Stand delante de él.

\- ¡Cállate, Nega!.- Le ordenó RCurrent con Reila y augustospiller junto con los demás.

\- ¿Qué?.- Preguntó el rival con burla.

\- ¡Que te calles, ¿crees que te tenemos miedo?!.- Preguntó el chileno con furia hacia él.- Lastimaste y mataste a gente que no te hizo nada, ahora quieres nuestro Mundo, nosotros te vamos a vencer, lo juro.- Prometió que todos ellos lo derrotarían.

\- ¿En serio?. Bueno, admiro su determinación, pero igualmente no van a salvarse.- Se burló Nega, mientras que todos comenzaban a prepararse: Era la hora de saber quién saldría vencedor en este último round y de ahí, marcando el Futuro para su Universo.

* * *

 **Mañana continúa esta historia, así que atentos al nuevo capítulo. Dedico este capítulo para RCurrent por una sugerencia que me mandó hoy.**

 **Nos estamos viendo, amigos, hasta el próximo episodio y que tengan un buen comienzo de semana.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23: La Batalla Final (Parte IV)** Nega ya estaba "solo", salvo con su Stand, éste no pensaba en ceder ni tampoco en darse por vencido, sumado al peligro que éste representaba, siendo el más fuerte de todos, tenía que tener un punto débil, una debilidad que no pudiera representar su invulnerabilidad, así que se lanzaron al ataque.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** Allí estaba MontanaHatsune92, viajando con rumbo hacia la Ciudad de Royal Woods, bajo aquella intensa tormenta, una verdadera tempestad, la cual no parecía cesar. Todos ellos estaban reunidos en sus casas, mientras que él se dirigía hacia allí, hacia ese destino, sin embargo, cuando estaba por llegar, una horrible presencia lo rodeó, sintiéndose acechado, como una presa delante de los leones. Se volteó y se topó con aquel albino siniestro, el cual le estaba bloqueando el camino.

\- ¿Vas a algún lado, Montana?.- Preguntó Nega y el autor no pensó en escapar como un cobarde.

\- Justo llegas aquí para que te destruya, Nega, voy a advertirle a mis amigos de tus planes. No creas que te vas a salvar.- Advirtió el joven, quien preparó a su Stand, "The Emperador".

\- ¿En serio? ¿Tú crees que vas a derrotarme con eso?.- Preguntó el rival con burla en su voz.

\- Hagas lo que hagas, no voy a permitir que basuras como tú dominen este bello Planeta y que lo conviertas en un sitio del terror, ¡serás derrotado, maldito!.- Prometió Montana, quien disparó contra el rival y las UnLouds.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? ¡Se escapa!.- Alertó UnLori, mientras que Nega abría un Portal y cruzaban todos ellos, listos para matarlo.

Estaba dirigiéndose a todo lo que sus piernas podían darle, de potencia, de distancia, sumado al clima y la característica geográfica, Montana estaba dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia Royal Woods. Tenía que advertirles a sus amigos, esa era su misión, no podía dejar que Nega ganara la pulseada, así que comenzó a correr por los senderos montañosos, tal vez no lo podrían encontrar los enemigos allí.

Grave error, igual que en la guerra al confiarse en un tratado que se firma con el enemigo, lo que cometió el peli negro fue haberse confiado demasiado, en especial con hallarse con Nega y sus Aliadas, quienes le bloquearon el camino, de forma sorpresa. Hubo una tensa calma, los rayos caían y la lluvia aumentaba su caída y potencial, no podía frenarse por nada en esos momentos y con ello, apuntó con su Stand a todos ellos.

\- ¡Juro que los derrotaremos, es una promesa!.- Exclamó con determinación.

\- ¿Y por qué te tiemblan las manos? ¿Eh?.- Preguntó UnLeni con curiosidad.

\- A mí no me tiemblan, no será que a ti te tiembla lo que tienes abajo, ninfómana de mierda.- Sostuvo el peli negro, quien no pensaba en retirarse, si tenía que pelear, lo haría.- Este es mi Stand, "The Emperador", sus balas no son como las que tienen y conocen hoy en día, sino todo lo contrario, éstas pueden atravesar repetidas veces a sus enemigos, incluso cuando ya hicieron su recorrido de disparo.- Contó sobre el papel funcional de aquella "Arma".

\- ¿En serio?. Bueno, si tanto lo hablas, ¡¿por qué no lo demuestras?!.- Preguntó Nega, apareciendo detrás suyo y atacando al autor con las UnLouds, las cuales no le dieron la oportunidad de defenderse y en uno de esos golpes, provocó que Montana resbalara y cayera al piso, perdiendo la memoria.

Hubo un tenso silencio, uno nuevo, bastante raro, no sabían bien qué hacer, ya que el autor había caído. Las UnLouds intentaron bajar, pero Nega les detuvo el paso.

\- No, no hace falta mancharse más las manos, ya está muerto.- Sentenció el rival, mientras que daba a Montana por "muerto".

\- Espero que estés seguro, no quisiera andar teniendo inconvenientes.- Fueron las dudas de aquellas chicas.

Se habían retirado del lugar, no se iban a quedar para confirmar sus sospechas, pero aquella persona, la cual yacía inconsciente en el suelo, no había muerto por la caída ni el golpe, sino que su memoria se había perdido y fue en ese preciso momento, unos minutos más tarde, cuando pasaron Banghg, Arokham y Reila, encontrándose con ese cuadro de la situación. De ahí lo llevaron al hospital y fue donde empezó toda la aventura y los preparativos para la batalla final.

* * *

Por un momento, Nega se quedó sorprendido de ver que su oponente no había muerto, milagrosamente estaba vivo y ahora buscaba su venganza por el daño que le había hecho.

\- Tengo que admitirlo, eres como ellos y también digno de formar parte de los autores de Fanfiction: Aunque eres un tanto explosivo, mereces formar parte de la comunidad, pero no para mí, tú sigues siendo, como los demás, una completa basura que debo erradicar.- Apuntó el rival y de ahí apareció el Stand suyo.- Awwww, tanto que quería descubrir qué es lo que tiene de especial "The World Over Heaven", bueno, sus dos habilidades, sus poderes más importantes son re-escribir la Historia y detener el tiempo, pero no de forma limitada, sino más bien indeterminadamente. Simplemente estoy junto con él por arriba de todo, el Mundo nos pertenece, ustedes son como simples hormigas que se arrastran por estos dominios y pronto serán testigos de su caída.- Apuntó el peli blanco, mientras que todos miraban su siguiente paso.

\- Igualmente te vamos a derrotar, Nega, lo juro, los malos nunca ganan en la película ni en la historia.- Advirtió Montana, mientras que todos se iban preparando para el último round y de ahí estaba por mostrar su poder.

\- Ahora serán testigos del poder que dominará a este Mundo.- Sentenció el albino siniestro, alzando los brazos al aire y con ello, el Tiempo se congeló completamente, paralizando todo a su alrededor, menos a sus oponentes.- Je, ¿sorprendidos? ¿Pensaban que los mataría de un solo golpe?. No, bienvenidos a mi juego: ¡"Al Mundo de Nega"! y aquí soy el Emperador, el que manda en este nivel: Las reglas son simples, deben derrotarme, pueden hacerlo, no hay ninguna trampa, pero la pregunta es: ¿Podrán hacerlo?. Eso es lo que más ansío ver.- Sentenció, mostrando su cara más maligna y con ello, el Mundo estaba en un verdadero peligro.

\- Me importa una mierda, maldito, vas a caer.- Prometieron todos ellos, los autores con los OC y los Louds.- ¡Vas a perder!.- Hicieron ese juramento y de ahí Nega lanzó una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¡Excelente! ¡Comencemos!.- Ordenó y de ahí empezaron con aquel "Juego del Destino".


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24: La Batalla Final (Parte V)** El Tiempo se había detenido por completo, ese era uno de los poderes de "The World Over Heaven", el cual podía frenar al mismo y por tiempo indeterminado, además de re-escribir la Historia: Aunque a Nega no le importaba el poder, ni nada, él solo ansiaba llenar a ese Mundo de caos y desesperación, así que fue maquinando todo ese plan: La invasión, las derrotas que él tuvo, no eran nada más que una distracción, una forma de deshacerse de esos parásitos que eran las UnLouds y las de Omnitrón, sin olvidarse de los demás, ahora tenía todo el camino libre para acabar con todos y en especial así llegar a la cúspide del éxito.

\- ¡Chicos, cuidado!.- Alertó Dimitri Kozlov, el cual utilizó a su Stand, "20th Century Boy", deteniendo el golpe del Stand enemigo, pero por poco tiempo.

\- ¿Qué hacemos?. No podemos detenerlo por nada del Mundo.- Preguntó Edwin con temor en su voz.

\- Sí, ¡ahhhhh, ahí viene de nuevo, Dios, Jesucristo!.- Exclamó Douglas, aterrado, ya que de nuevo volvía la ofensiva rival.

\- ¡"Killer Queen"!.- Llamó Dimitri Yoshikage a su Stand, pero ni éste junto con el castaño y su novia Luna, pudieron detenerlo y provocaron que se produjera todo un "huracán", el cual mandó a volar a todos por los aires, arrojándolos por todas partes.

\- ¡Hijo de puta que es, ¿cómo es posible que no tenga ningún punto débil?!.- Quiso saber Lynn, la cual no se separaba de Lincoln.

\- Ni mi Mecha puede detenerlo, estamos perdidos.- Lamentó con Plagahood.

\- ¡No, no nos vamos a rendir, chicos, este hijo de puta debe tener un punto débil, aún mientra que estemos agotados y lastimados, derrotaremos a Nega, es una promesa!.- Juró Montana, quien cargó a su Stand.

\- ¡Eso, muy bien! ¡Yo también voy a pelear hasta el final, este es nuestro Mundo, no el tuyo!.- Añadió El Caballero de las Antorchas.

\- Juro que voy a devolverte al punto donde todo comenzó. ¡Hora de pelear hasta el final, Nega!.- Sentenció Banghg y con Reila, Arokham y los demás autores, fueron preparándose para dar su contra-ofensiva.

\- ¿Qué piensan hacer?. No se dan cuenta de que con cada golpe que ustedes me dan, éste se regresa a ustedes: Entiendan, nada vale en este momento. Sus ataque son solo plumas, nada más que eso, ¿creen que podrán derrotarme?.- Preguntó Nega, tras burlarse de todos ellos, sin importarle lo tan herido que estaban sus rivales.

\- Tú mismo dijiste que esto era un juego, entonces vamos a hacer nuestra jugada, ya que lo hiciste tantas veces, sumado de que nos contaste que no hay reglas, entonces seremos nosotros los que daremos todo por este Mundo.- Advirtió Reila con Flyper.

\- ¡Jajajaja! No me hagan reír, ¿para qué quieren este Mundo?.- Preguntó el albino siniestro con maldad en su voz.

¿Qué era para Nega vivir en este Mundo?. Para él era todo un basurero, un sitio del cual no valía la pena luchar.

\- ¿Qué tiene de especial?. Este es nuestro Mundo, los Humanos no somos perfectos, ni siquiera los que somos Dioses, todos cometemos errores y tú te vienes a hacer esa persona que puede hacer lo que se le plazca, en especial con matar a gente inocente. Todos cometemos errores, pero tú eres alguien del cual no se arrepiente: Esta es nuestra fuerza, la voluntad, el espíritu de vivir y nunca rendirnos, Nega. Puede que tu Stand sea fuerte, pero da igual, ¡te venceremos sin importar las consecuencias!.- Dio Montana su discurso ante todos ellos.

\- ¡Muy bien dicho, amigo!.- Exclamo Hyperion.

\- ¡Así se habla!.- Añadió Reila.

\- Y por eso, nosotros ya tenemos un plan, pero ¡reúnan todo el poder de sus Stands en este último que tenemos!.- Pidió Midalight con DragonMetalGX y todos acataron el pedido de los dos amigos.

\- ¡Alto, ¿qué piensan hacer?!.- Preguntó Nega con asombro.

\- Pronto lo verás, maldito.- Prometió Nega, mientras que se iba dando aquella fuerza, esa unión de poder entre todos los Stands.

De golpe, ante todo el poder reunido, de allí allí toda una figura parecida a "Made in Heaven", unida a todo lo que estaban reunidos.

\- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Acaso es una copia barata que planean lanzar?.- Preguntó Nega con burla, pero de ahí sintió un fuerte golpe contra el pecho de su Stand.

\- Éste es "Ultimate Made in Heaven", Nega: El Cielo en la Tierra y el Infierno para malditos como tú.- Sentenció Montana con todos los presentes.

Un extraño sentimiento atrapó al rival, éste no podía creer que pudiera recibir un tanto semejante y potente, era como si golpeado por una bola de demolición, la cual podía y llegó a destruir la protección y defensa de su Stand, lanzando a ambos por los aires, hasta caer contra el piso, dejando toda una cortina de humo y polvo en los alrededores.

\- Ahora es nuestro turno.- Sentenció Banghg, mientras que ahora eran ellos los que tenían el poder en sus manos.

¿Qué es el miedo?. El diccionario lo define como una sensación, la angustia de que algo estaba por ocurrir en aquellos momentos, de un peligro, sea imaginario o real que ponía en riesgo a la persona. Para Nega, en ese momento, cuando sintió aquel primer golpe por parte de ese Ultimate Stand, cayendo al piso, sintiendo sus huesos quebrarse como si fueran palillos o un puente en medio del terremoto del Mundo.

\- ¡¿Qué están haciendo?! ¡Ningún poder de Stand puede sobrepasar el mío, esto es un atropello, están jugando sucio conmigo!.- Estalló el albino siniestro de la bronca.

\- No, te equivocas: Estamos jugando bien, sin ningún truco, tal vez sea que tu paranoia te ha corrompido hasta los cimientos.- Advirtió RCurrent.

\- ¡Eso es mentira!.- Gritó Nega nuevamente y detuvo el tiempo nuevamente.- ¡Juro que voy a re-escribir la historia, los haré desaparecer, tú no te vas a salvar!.- Juró Nega, mientras que lanzaba su última carta para vencerlos.

\- Eso ya lo veremos.- Sentenció Banghg.

\- ¡¿Qué harán?!.- Preguntó el albino nuevamente.

\- Tu tumba, tu tiempo sea acabado, Nega, ¡es el final!.- Prometieron todos ellos, lanzando la ofensiva final, la cual dañó a "The World Over Heaven", siendo destruido parte de su cuerpo y causando que el rival sangrara a más no poder.

\- ¡Es el fin, Nega!.- Exclamó Montana.

\- ¡Aunque me maten, voy a volver, tengo a "Ellos" conmigo, mi cuerpo puede morir, pero reencarna mi alma en un nuevo, así que no pueden hacer nada, estúpidos!.- Juró el rival, mientras que daba los últimos pasos hacia ellos.

\- Espero que sepas una cosa muy importante: Aunque puedas renacer nuevamente por "Ellos", además de que son tus "Sirvientes"; nosotros hemos unido el poder de nuestros Stands a "Ultimate Made in Heaven", tiene las habilidades de cada uno de nuestros Stands, así que has recibido los golpes de "Star Platinum" de FreedomGundam96, las bombas de "Killer Queen" de Dimitri Yoshikage, tuvimos la defensa de "20th Century Boy" de Dimitri Kozlov, los Dinosaurios de "Scary Monsters" de Banghg, el ablandamiento del material que causa "Spice Girls" de Reila, las estocadas del "Silver Chariot" de El Caballero de las Antorchas", además de los ataques que hicieron Sam The Stormbringer, RCurrent, Alessi-kun, J. Nagera, Plagahood, Kennedy, Silva, Evelyn, Alexander, Douglas, Edwin y muchos más, así que tu cuerpo ha sido totalmente dañado. Sin embargo, te olvidas de algo más, un truco que teníamos reservado para ti, Nega.- Le contó Arokham, mientras que se desarmaba aquel Stand y volvían todos a sus Usuarios.

\- ¿Qué?.- Preguntó el rival con superioridad.

\- Te olvidaste de la habilidad de mi "D4C": El viajar por otros Universos y traer a una persona como tú aquí, pero ¿qué causa eso?. Porque dos personas, dos paradojas no pueden vivir a la vez en este Mundo, así que, pregunta de examen: ¿Qué consecuencias van a haber para ti?.- Sostuvo el chico de Perú y eso dejó callado al enemigo, quien tragó saliva.

\- No...no...¡NO LO HARÍAN!.- Gritó el albino siniestro.

\- Claro que sí, ¿qué pasó? ¿te measte del miedo?.- Preguntó FreedomGundam96 con Slash Torrance y Wing Sheppard.

No podía decir nada, a pesar de que Nega era de esa apariencia y maldad pura en la sangre, ahora estaba temiendo lo peor.

\- De esta no te salvas.- Advirtió Conde Midalight.

\- Jajajaja, parece que malévolo cucarachón se nos puso sentimental. Jajaja, con esa frase le quito el trabajo a Will Smith.- Bromeó Rob, mientras que se reía de su propio chiste y brindaba con Alexander, Dimitri y los Louds.- ¿Estamos a mano, chicos?.- Preguntó a los dos primeros.

\- A mi gallo Kagaho no se le va a olvidar cuando dijiste que le ibas a hacer caldo, odia esa palabra, así que cuidado.- Advirtió el bosnio, mostrando esa sonrisa siniestra.

\- Lo mismo a la gata de mi familia, Tama, ella ya te la tiene jurada también.- Mencionó el ruso castaño.- Igual que al Señor Lynn Loud.

\- ¡Uh, todos los animales me odian!.- Exclamó Rob con bronca.- Y bueno, ¿qué se le va a hacer?.- Sostuvo, para luego ir con su autor.- ¡Hora de caer, Nega!.- Exclamó éste con el autor.

\- ¡No, no pienso caer! ¡"The World Over Heaven"!.- Ordenó el rival, mientras que comenzaba su labor de matarlos a todos, pero en ese momento, desde las sombras de la tierra, una misteriosa figura, el "D4C" de Arokham junto con los otros Stands aparecían y traían consigo la "sorpresa" para Nega.

Delante de sus ojos, el rival se quedó aterrado, ante él estaba una versión suya, cosa que le hizo gritar y empezar el proceso de desaparición.

\- ¡NO, NO, JURO QUE VOLVERÉ, PUEDEN HABERME GANADO, MALDITOS, PERO ESTO FUE SOLO EL PRINCIPIO! ¡JURO QUE VOLVERÉ, NO ESTÉN TAN SEGUROS! ¡SUS VIDAS...SUS MISERABLES VIDAS, TODO SERÁ CONVERTIDO EN CENIZAS, LO JURO!.- Prometió Nega de que volvería.

\- Nosotros no lo creemos.- Advirtieron los autores y los OC, mientras que iban cerrando aquel Portal con la ayuda de los Stands y tiraban ambos Nega al Vacío mismo.

\- Espero que puedas hallar la paz que nunca pudiste tener.- Sentenció Banghg con Montana, Arokham, Reila, Flyper, El Caballero de las Antorchas, RCurrent y los demás.

Pronto, Nega fue lanzado hacia aquel Vacío, reduciéndose a cenizas, su alma, aunque podía reencarnar en otro Lincoln, él iba a volver, pero no ahora, sino en un Futuro lejano, pero ellos iban a estar listos para enfrentarlo nuevamente.

Y así fue como fueron derrotados Nega y su Stand "The World Over Heaven".

* * *

 **Bueno, Camaradas, capítulo que viene, el final de esta historia, de este fic.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25: Epílogo** Lo habían logrado: Nega había sido derrotado, todo había terminado y finalmente podían descansar después de semejante batalla, así que procedieron a disfrutar de su victoria sobre el enemigo, festejando en la Casa Loud con aquellos simpáticos personajes y sus OC.

\- Bueno, lo logramos, todo terminó.- Se alegró AnonimousReader98, mientras que se hallaba con Santiago y su novia Samantha "Sam" Faulkner.

\- Es verdad, fue una batalla bastante tensa, pero logramos salir victoriosos, no creo que Nega vuelva a mostrarse por aquí.- Sostuvo la novia del castaño.

\- Sí, solo esperemos que haya servido. Igualmente, además de derrotar a Nega, nuestro amigo, Montana, ha recuperado la memoria, eso es lo bueno.- Añadió Banghg, quien estaba en lo cierto sobre ese punto.

\- Por ahora no nos preocupemos, además, lo vencimos, je, pero, ¿alguien tiene un sitio para ocultarme?.- Preguntó augustospiller, mientras que era perseguido por las chicas Loud, quienes querían lincharlo.

\- ¿En dónde está ese chico?. No le haremos nada, solo vamos a darle nuestra respuesta.- Quiso saber Luan, la cual venía acompañada de El Caballero de las Antorchas.

Las únicas que no perseguían a augustospiller eran Luna, Lucy y Leni, además de que la primer Loud estaba con Dimitri y la tercera con Alexander. Por su parte, Lincoln se hallaba con Lynn, jugando al fútbol y cayendo al piso, mientras que ambos quedaban sonrojados.

\- Oigan, tórtolos incestuosos, jejeje, su Emperador y Dios del Tiempo los bendice.- Dijo Alexander, quien apareció con esa clásica sonrisa y haciéndose la señal de la Cruz, bendiciendo esa unión que tenían ambos hermanos.

\- Jejeje, gracias, amigo.- Agradeció la pareja, mientras que se veía a Linka con Kozlov, Plagahood con , Santiago con Samantha y Luan con El Caballero de las Antorchas.

Habían triunfado, Kennedy se hallaba dando un discurso para todos ellos, anunciando la victoria, también estaban Kazumi y Kazuya teniendo sus clásicas discusiones y FreedomGundam96 intentaba frenarlos junto con Tenma, Rin, Yukiko y los otros OC. Uno diría que tal vez esto sería un final abierto, pero ellos fueron los que pusieron y dieron el fin de esa confrontación: Las UnLouds, las de Omnitrón, Nega y sus Aliados estaban muertos, destruidos, el peligro había pasado y con ello llegó la paz al lugar.

\- ¡Eh, vengan, amigos, que la cámara está lista.- Anunció RCurrent, mientras que los autores, sus OC y los Louds se acercaban para el gran momento: La inmortalización en una gran foto donde iban a aparecer todos ellos.

Pronto, todos se fueron reuniendo y de ahí se dio por iniciada la cuenta regresiva: 3, 2, 1, el flash, la foto estaba lista y ellos en ella, demostrando que la unión y la fuerza con la amistad sirvieron para derrotar a los enemigos.

Finalmente la paz había llegado, el orden se había restablecido y con ello vino un mejor momento para todos en Royal Woods.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **P** **erdón si este epílogo es corto, pero no me gusta siempre entrar en detalles. Agradezco a todos los que participaron en este proyecto, el cual empezó en Enero de este año, en pleno Verano de Argentina y termina acá, en el Otoño Austral.**

 **Estén atentos, porque el Jueves hay dos anuncios: La primera es un importante anuncio para todos ustedes, no, no me voy de Fanfiction, sino que es del tan ansiado proyecto para el mes de Julio y el segundo, será la cuarta parte del homenaje que le estoy haciendo a El Caballero de las Antorchas en mi "Saint Simpsons: Next Dimension".**

 **Saludos, Camaradas y nos estamos viendo, buen Martes para todos.**


End file.
